Monster At My Window
by LittleMissStark
Summary: a close friend of Kyle's dad takes an unhealthy interest in Kyle leading to many more horror filled nights but soon things start to unravel into something awful and more then he and Eric can handle. WARNING: graphic Rape, torture,death. Rated Mature for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 Monster At My Window

His name was Rick and was a friend of his dads. He had started coming over the house more and more often and always had gave Kyle a weird feeling but he was always so nice. So polite and gentlemanly. All he was doing was hiding the monster underneath. And now tonight while Kyle was asleep he came thru his bedroom window at exactly 3:06 because Kyle had woken up to a sudden noise which happened to be the window slamming shut too fast. He woke up groggy and looked at the clock, out of habit. He barely saw the bright red numbers on his clock before a large hand covered his mouth along with a sharp knife to his neck.

Fear ran thru the redhead like an icy dagger down his back. Suddenly a gruff voice whispered in his ear. "Scream and you die. Turn over on your stomach." Tears started welling in his green orbs. His body started to tremble but complied with the mad man as the knife withdrew from his neck. Rough hands started to feel him up and lips gently attached at his neck in a mock of a loving gesture. Lips stared kissing and nibbling as his hands started to undress him from his pajama pants. Suddenly he felt the cool of the knife at his back again but this time it was cutting thru the fabric. A sob escaped Kyle before he could stop it. That shirt was the last thing right now between life and his sanity. It was Eric's favorite shirt and when they first got together he gave it to Kyle as a "thank you for accepting me" gift. And now it's ruined.

He suddenly felt a hand grab him roughly by the hair, jerking his head up painfully. "One more sound, you die." The man went away for a moment. Kyle felt the weight lift off the bed. God...what was he doing? The lack of contact made him panic but he wished he was gone longer as he suddenly felt something large and slippery enter him. He knew it wasn't that mans cock, skin would be even slightly rougher with lube. Kyle almost distracted himself from the pain momentarily with these thoughts but that was before it got past the entrance.

His hands gripped the blanket so tightly as he tried so hard not to scream or yell in pain. But it was so hard not to. It hurt so much. Tears fell down his face,wetting he pillow underneath his head. His small body trembled with suppressed sobs. Suddenly Rick moved the sex toy in and out of him, forcing his entrance to stretch.

He bit down on the pillow in an attempt to keep quiet. It felt like an eternity before he stopped but he then felt something a bit bigger then the toy start to enter him. He couldn't hold back anymore, he screamed in pain. Suddenly his head got yanked back and Rick suddenly entered him with one large thrust and a knife now put to his throat as he hissed in his ear. It meant to come out venomous and it did but it was laced with a pleasurable moan.

"I said keep quiet." Kyle could feel the cold metal up against this throat, he could feel it break the skin just a bit. Rick forced Kyle back down into the bed then started thrusting into him hard and fast. Large, rough hands forcing him into the mattress with a bruising force. It took so much to keep quiet. What felt like hours but was actually 30 seconds,Rick came hard inside of the red head. Filling up with his tainted seed.

Rick breathed heavy for a bit, coming down from his stolen high. After he got his senses back, he yanked Kyle's head up again by his hair and whispered darkly. "Don't you even think about telling anyone. I'll be watching you, tell anyone there dead. Now get some fucking sleep you whore. I might be back for more tomorrow." He finished his sentence with a low laugh. As he lifted off the bed, Kyle was catatonic, unable to move until the threat was gone.

After a few seconds of him gone, Kyle's body reacted and he ran fast as he could toward the toilet. He nearly didn't make it as he vomited into the porcelain bowl. But his stomach was empty,making him dry heave. He was hoping whatever seed Rick left he could vomit out. He felt so disgusted. Not so much that it was rape and he was being violated. He felt disgusted because it wasn't Eric doing those things. It was somebody elses hands on him, touching him. He only wants Eric for that and no one else. He felt like a cheating whore but in the back of his mind he knows its not his fault. Some of his rational mind still survived that ordeal. Once his body was calmed down he broke down into a puddle of tears.

His lithe shoulders trembled with sobs. He slowly crawled to his bed. Once his elbows were propped up on the mattress, he felt the fabric of Eric's now town shirt. He quickly gripped it and brought himself onto the bed. He quickly curled into a ball, convulsing with sobs and hiccups. He tried to keep them quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone. His breathing got faster and he knew he was running head first into a panic attack but he couldn't bring himself to care. Then realization hit. He couldn't hide this.

Eric was smart and knew him better then anyone. How would he hide something this big from him? By morning he'll probably have one message on his phone asking if hes ok because he seems to have this freaky sixth sense but only with Kyle. Perhaps it would be safe to tell him, Eric can defend himself if Rick tries anything. He's a big boy and (which kyle found out by accident) has many weapons, large and small scattered and hidden thru-out his house. Surly he can defend himself if it came down to it? Hell, he'll probably even kill the fucker. Thou when he finds out what happened...his murder will turn into slow torture. Kyle wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he wished the sleep was never-ending.


	2. Chapter 2 Found out

Kyle awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He Jumped up in fright, nearly falling out of the bed. Once he realized it was the clock he sighed heavily and slammed his hand on the off button. He immediately curled into a ball and cried. The memories of last nights encounter coming back. He was hoping that it was all just a nightmare but now. The blood on the bed was proof enough of that.

He calmed down once he realized how cold he was. Realizing he didn't have ANY cloths on. He leaned over and got his pants and a random tee shirt from the floor and achingly put them on. That wasn't so bad. He tried to walk but soon had to hunch over. He hissed in pain trying so hard not double over and stay standing. "Kyle! Time for breakfast young man!" His mom called from down the steps.

There was no way he was able to even walk to the door let alone the steps. Maybe if he faked sick enough his mom would let him stay home. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet bowl and...he hated doing this to himself...forced his finger down his throat, making himself at least sound like his going to puke. His mom heard it from downstairs and walked up to his the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door. "Bubby? You alright in there?" He spoke up weakly while leaning on the bowl. "I'm just not feeling well mom." She sighs and calmly walks in. her face falls in concern a little seeing her baby looking so ill.

"aww I'll let the school know you wont be in. Do you need me to stay home with you?" He shook his head. "No, I should be able to take care of myself. I'll just be sleeping all day." She smiled weakly but suddenly there was another set of footsteps, then he head the same gruff voice he heard last night. Making his heart stop in pure terror. "Everything ok up here?" He sees Kyle near the bowl and he almost wants to smile smugly.

Sheila chimes in. "Oh Rick! Kyle is just a little sick, he'll be staying home from school today." Rick knelled down to eye level and smiles, since sheila cant see him. "Poor thing." Him and Kyle locked eyes for a moment but it felt like hours to the trembling red head. He saw the worst kind of predator in those eyes. Waiting to capture him.

He stands back up and puts a calming hand on sheilas shoulder. "Don't worry, I can stay home with him." Kyle swore he went pale when he looked him directly in the eyes. "I'll take good care of him." Sheila just smiled. "Oh good. Well I'll going to get ready and go then." Sheila leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the head. "Feel better bubbla. I'll see you later." Kyle remained silent, watching his only help walk out the door. soon as she was out his true colors shown and he knelled down with the tiniest of smile/smirk gracing his scruffy face. He gently touched Kyle's face. Kyle was scared stiff and barely breathed. "Your so beautiful Kyle." Suddenly he stood up and closed the bathroom door. Locking it. Sealing the small Jews fate. He turned around and unzipped his front. "It'd be even more beautiful to see your lips around my cock. Get over here." Kyle bit his lip to keep from crying. He couldn't move, he was so scared.

Suddenly rick bounded over in the small bathroom and grabbed Kyle by his hair, also clamping a hand over his mouth. Kyle cried out in pain as he dragged him some two feet by his hair. He whispered harshly, thru his teeth once Kyle was where he wanted him. "When I say to do something, you do it." Then he suddenly punched him on the side of his face,making him fall over but he was soon lifted upright by the back of his neck. Kyle's face was met with the cock that violated him just that morning.

"Suck it or I make you suck it." Kyle complied out of fear. He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. As his lips touched the mans member he nearly wanted to puke. All his mind kept chanting was._ !_ Apparently to Rick he he wasn't fast enough. Rick grabbed his hair and pushed his head back and fourth, causing the poor red head to gag. Rick suddenly pulled out, out of breath. He grabbed Kyles Arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. And threw him into his room roughly. Rick grabbed the lube he used last night and lubed himself up. Kyle tried to get away. "No! Stop this! Please!" But before he could stand up, Rick grabbed his ankles ,effectively stopping him from escaping. A sob escaped him. He didn't care if family was home anymore. He just wanted this to stop.

He nearly ripped the pants off Kyle and started pressing his cock to the abused entrance. Kyles hands were tiny in comparison to the huge hands holding down his wrists so tightly. He tried so hard not to scream to cry out in pain. Tears continued to pour down his face once rick was all the way in. he started thrusting fast. His cries ignored by the moans coming from above him. Suddenly Rick grabbed Kyle's neck, pressing his thumbs into his windpipe. Kyle couldn't breath. For 25 agonizing seconds Rick remained like that. He then felt Rick come inside of him. As Rick started to stand up he started laughing lowly as Kyle caught his breath, coughing.

"Poor thing." Kyle was too scared to even move as tears of fear started running down his face. Rick gently held him and picked him up by his arms. "There..we..are. How about you go to bed and I'll come check on you later." He walks Kyle back to his bed and kyle complies. Too scared to move or fight. He sat down on his bed and rick started handing him the covers. "Go to sleep." Then he smiles smugly.

He starts to laugh lowly as he walks out the door but suddenly he stops and turns around. "I just thought of something." He walks over a little faster, causing kyle to curl up but rick goes to his bedside desk and grabs his cell. Kyles heart dropped, his only other chance for hope gone. More tears fell but he was too scared to move. "Don't want you talking too much. You should be resting." Then he walks out the door, nearly slamming it. Kyle's chest heaved with repressed sobs and tears but he was scared that he would come up again if he was too loud. He figured he should listen and try to sleep. He knew Eric would come for him. He would know by now that something is off. Kyle laid down and curled into a ball. Keeping his cries quiet.

Eric sat in class, his foot shaking restlessly . He'd been calling and texting Kyle all morning and he got no answer. He was in his last class now and it couldn't go faster. Kenny looked worriedly over toward Eric and scribbled something a some notebook paper. Quietly handing it to him. Eric opens it up. "You ok dude?" Eric writes back. "No. That damn Jew hasn't replied back all day." Kenny replied. "He's sick, hes probably sleeping and cant reach it." "It's not like him to have his phone far away. Something is wrong and I'm going to find out." Kenny sighed. He wanted Eric to see reason and calm down but he knew he was right. He felt something to. Something was wrong.

Once school ended Eric nearly ran out the door to his beater pick up truck. He quickly started it up and sped off to kyles house. He stopped in front of it with a screech and walked up to the door. He knocked on it about 4 times. He waited a moment then the door opened. He didn't recognize the man but right way he knew something wasn't right. Rick smiled kindly. "May I help you?" Eric was taken aback. Too lost in thought. "ahh yeah. I'm here to see kyle." Rick stood aside. "Right upstairs." Eric mumbled a thank you and jogged up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and came in without an answer. "Kyle? You in here?" Kyle woke groggily. "Eric?" The large brunette stepped into the room in large strides and sat on the bed by him. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?" Kyle sat up slowly. He had no idea what to say to him. He remained silent. He looked sternly at kyle, seeing the faint tint of a bruise on his neck. Before Eric could talk Kyle froze soon as the door opened once again. Rick walked in carrying a bowl of soup. "kyle, I made soup for you." Kyle kept quiet and looked down and spoke quietly. "Thanks." Rick smiled softly, like a caring parent and put the bowl down softly on the desk next to Kyle's bed. He gently ruffled his hair. "Poor thing is so sick he can barely walk." Rick locked eyes with kyle, reminding him silently of what happened. Kyles eyes filled with tears that he held back.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure your friend has been very worried about you." Rick walked out the door, making sure to lock eyes with kyle, smirking where Eric cant see. Eric quickly turned back from watching Rick leave. He looked at kyle sternly. His hand gently touching the bruised neck. He needed to know. He spoke quietly. Almost lowly. "Who the fuck did this to you? tell me what happened right now." A tear went down Kyles face. Kyle looked down, shamefully. He spoke quietly, almost a whisper but Eric heard it loud and clear. "He raped me." His mind went numb. He wasn't sure if he heard right. If his Sick-with-worry mind might be catching up with him. But no. he heard it.

He tried to keep the boiling rage underneath contained in front of his broken boyfriend. He needed comfort now. Kyle shakily brought out his hands. Eric gently took a hold of both Wrists. Touching them as if they were made of the finest glass. Bruises. Dark ones. Eric's mind began do analyze it. Kyle was pinned down and that sick fuck was into choking.

He ran his shaking hands thru his brown hair. His elbows now resting on his knees as if the words Kyle spoke were large weights on his shoulders. He spoke. Almost to himself. "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him." Kyle tried to keep the bubbling cries from him escape but a quiet sob came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Eric quickly looked up and saw Kyles chest heaving with quiet cries of anguish. He leaned more on the bed til he was sitting next to Kyle with his legs on the bed and held him gently. Running a hand thru his curls gently. Kyle turned his head into Eric's chest and cried loud as he could, making sure it was muffled.

Eric held on to him tighter as he cried. He wanted to cry himself. How could he allow his little Jew to befall to such horror? He was suppose to protect him. And he failed. Eric bit his lip, and closed his eyes tightly,trying to keep away his own tears. After the both calmed down enough Eric finally got some information out of him.

"So who is he anyway?" Kyle spoke tiredly. "He's a family friend of my dads. I should have known better. I felt something...off with him but I let him sweet talk me into thinking he was a decent guy." "Why is he here today? When did this happen?" "He practically lives here. He hangs out with my folks all the time." Kyle suddenly spoke quietly. "And...last night. He snuck thru my bedroom window. That's why I stayed home from school.. I faked being sick and my mom came right away but..I didn't know rick was here for breakfast." Eric sighed heavily and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I couldn't protect you." Kyle sat up and looked confused. "Why? What are you sorry for?" Eric didn't even look up to meet his boyfriends green orbs. "I wasn't here to protect you." Kyle was about to speak but Eric stopped him and spoke first, his voice wavering just a bit. "I couldn't protect you...but I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure he never touches you again." a tear went down his face before he could stop it. Before Eric could roughly wipe the stray tear away kyle held his face in his hands.

"This wasn't your fault that this happened. It was three in the morning. No one would have expected something like this to happen. But I know whatever I say wont make you change your mind so..just don't get caught." Kyles voice broke at the end. "your all I have."


	3. Chapter 3 Caught

After finding out Kyle's bedtime for that night,he snuck in to Kyle's room, a few weapons on him, ready to kill the fucker that touched what was his. He lightly tapped on the window. Kyle heard it and saw Eric, waving to him feebly. Kyle quietly walked over and opened the window and helped Eric in. Eric spoke softly. "Where do you want me to hide?" "The closet would be best. There's plenty of room to stand or move if you have to..." Kyles voice trailed off and Eric saw the tint of fear in those emeralds. He gently put both his arms around him. "You don't have to be scared. I'll be here. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Kyle nodded in agreement but he was still scared out of his mind.

It was about three in the morning again and this time Rick stayed over the house, which wasn't strange. He's done it dozen of times before. Kyle couldn't sleep at all. There was too many thoughts racing thru his mind. Does Rick know Eric is here? Will he find him? Would Eric be able to defend himself? What happens if Eric gets caught? He'd be sent to prison. And if that happens, what if Rick survived? All these thoughts were racing thru Kyle's mind. He almost didn't hear the door open.

His heart stopped. He heard foot steps behind him as he pretended to be asleep. He suddenly felt hands gently pet his hair. His body started to tremble at the touch. He's never been so scared in his life. It took everything Eric had not to run out there and stab him. No. He had to stick to the plan if he wanted to get away with murder. He silently got his revolver out of the holster, preparing to put his plan in action.

Rick's lips delicately went to the red heads neck. Kyle bit his lip to keep from crying. While Rick was preoccupied with his neck, Eric silently opened the closet door, keeping his gun high and near his head, ready fire if necessary. Rick still had no idea and was even moving his hand down to somewhere it didn't belong. Eric went right up and put the gun to his head. Rick halted his movements as Eric spoke low. "Step away from Kyle now." Rick looked down at Kyle, Kyle's eyes looked away from him. "You told huh? Even after I told you what I would do?" Kyle remained silent. He went to move for Kyle but the cock of the gun halted him once more. "Step away from Kyle now."

Rick slowly turned around til the barrel of the gun was flush with his forehead. "You wouldn't kill me. Your just a boy. No older then seventeen." Eric growled and pressed the gun further, making him almost lose his balance. "The only reason I don't shoot your brains out now...is because he's here. I don't want him to see that. Once were alone. That's another story that I wish to continue." Rick scoffed. "You cant shoot me..least not here. You'll wake his parents." To show how serious he was Eric shot Ricks thigh. Rick went down fast clutching his bleeding knee. "Ahh! You fucker!" Kyle quickly sat up in bed. His hands clutched to his mouth in shock. Tears quickly falling from the sudden movement.

Eric suddenly went to open the window. He then got out the gauze he brought with him for this and started wrapping his knee up. Kyle quietly asked,becoming confused by the action. "What are you doing?" "Wrapping his knee up. I don't want him leaking evidence all over the yard." Once again, kyle was confused. "The yard?" Eric suddenly picked up Rick once his knee was wrapped up. "Yeah. The yard." And Eric threw him out he window to the snow covered grass below. Rick could barely move now. His knee, not only been shot with a bullet but now dislocated. There as no way he could walk or crawl much anywhere.

Eric sighed and let a little relief flood over him. He went over to kyle and hugged him tightly. "I'll be back soon. " Kyle quickly brought his face down and kissed him quickly. "Please be careful. I love you so much." Eric looked solemn and kissed both of Kyles wrists where the bruises were. "I love you to." Then Eric walked out kyles bedroom door silently.

AN: it aint over yet! :O what will Eric do? Find out soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Death

AN: Its up! Make sure to let me know what you think of it! Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! It started out as a story to vent. It was going to be a one shot but as the story went on, the more I wanted to know what happened myself. Thank you my fellow followers! It's because of you this story got to where it is now! WARNING: VERY DARK, TOURTURE, AND DEATH3

Once Eric was outside the house he spotted Rick very slowly and patheticly attempting to crawl away. He growled almost silently and stomped up to him. He roughly grabbed him by his jacket and threw in the bed of his pick up. Rick cried out in pain but this will be nothing compared to what he has in store for him. Once he thew him in the back, he dragged him back to the side of the bed and brought him close to his face.

Venom spitting at every word he spoke. "Your right. I wouldn't have shot you in there because of the possibility of waking his parents...its a good thing I had Kyle drug them before going to bed. They'll be fine in the morning but a tornado could rip thru here and they wouldn't wake up." Rick tried to act defiant but inside he was terrified. "You sick fuck. What are you going to do? Torture me?" Eric snarled and hit him with the butt of the gun roughly, making him fall back and a gash of blood appear on his forehead. He was going to say a scary one liner but he decided to just get in and start driving. Leave him guessing.

Its more terrifying that way.

Rick shouted but it came out laced with fear. "Hey! I asked a question!" Eric started the truck up and started driving. The deep woods where his uncle took him to hunt would be the perfect spot. Even has a lake and everything.

No body ever goes up there.

On the ride up Rick was shivering. Both from the bit of blood loss and the freezing cold temp. his lips dried and his cheeks and nose were bright red from the below zero temps of the Colorado winter. He tried to curl up to keep warm but his dislocated knee wouldn't let him. He tried to look at his surroundings but all he saw was a blur of black and shadows.

It felt like hours before they stopped. The truck parked harshly, causing Rick to jolt near the back. He looked up feebly. A cabin? His heart stopped? What the fuck was this kid up to? He heard the crunch of Eric's snow boots coming toward him. He saw him now at the end of the bed of the truck. Suddenly before he could do anything to defend himself, Eric grabbed his ankles and dragged him out. Letting him fall into the snow. There had to be at least two feet of snow he just fell into. Then he was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and dragged. Eric opened the door and threw him in. locking the door with a loud "THUD CLUNK"

Eric turned the lights on and Rick had to close his eyes. The darkness he was in for so long caused his eyes to ache in the sudden light. Once he got his eye sight he saw a simple cabin but something caught his eye. A metal stretcher was in the middle of the room. Bolted down to the floor for less chance of tipping over and a small metal table next to it. His face paled. Just what did this kid have planed? Before he had time to think further Eric grabbed him again and dragged him over and threw him on the stretcher. Making a loud CLANK sound echo in the room. Before he realized what was happening Eric suddenly strapped both his wrists down and ankles. Then Eric came dangerously close to his face. He could feel his breath on his chapped skin.

"There is a special layer of hell for people like you and now your going to get a sample of it before you arrive." Then Eric smirked. "lucky you." Eric turned away and started rifling thru the different instruments on the small table next to him. It was just far enough away that rick couldn't see, until it was too late and Eric held it up to him. Right in front of his face, mocking him, telling him just what he is going to do.

Eric right now held up a metal pole, not very long. About the size of a king-size candy bar but it had two small spikes on the end and a belt around it. Not a large one. Eric leaned down and explained. "This is called _Heretics Fork._ It will be around your neck and under your chin. It will give you just enough range of motion to talk...barely. " Eric proceed to place the belt around his neck. Once it was there, a little to tightly and put the sharp point underneath his chin, forcing his head upwards. All he could see was ceiling. His body started to shake and tremble in fear and anticipation.

Eric then brought to his view a scalpel with a small, sick smile on his face. "I think you know what this is. This is a scalpel. All surgeons use one. Its capable of cutting thru almost anything. Its cuts thru skin like a hot knife thru butter." Suddenly Eric got a lot closer. Tuffs of his brown hair tickling Ricks nose. "In the off chance somebody comes across your soon to be unrecognizable body, they will know what you are."

Before Rick could even attempt to ask something, Eric cut his shirt off of him. His shirt now in shreds on the floor. He then felt the cold metal of the scalpel hit his chest, cutting. He tried to scream out of reflex but the fork stopped him. He was paused in mid scream the whole time Eric wrote on his chest. Eric didn't rush anything either. He took his time and once he was done you could easily make out the word "RAPIEST" on his chest. Eric took a rag and wiped away the excess blood. He wanted so badly to cry and sob in pain but the fork under his neck prevented him from talking or crying or screaming.

Eric came down to his ear. Bloody scalpel still in hand. He heard Eric growl. "Now all those in hell will know what you are because nobody will find your body." Eric paused. A sudden idea came to him. "Or perhaps they will. But even then I'll make sure every shred of DNA is gone from you. So even when they cant find out who you are, they will know what you are." Eric then started cutting into his chest again with the scalpel A little faster. His movements more filled with haste.

When Eric was done he put the scalpel back on the table and looked down. A sick smiled on his face as he gently lifted the large flap of skin that reads RAPEIST". Mockingly, he showed it to Rick. "There, now that is a masterpiece." Rick's breathing was heavy and each breath put him in agony. He couldn't see but a large square in his chest was cut, showing some of his insides. His ribs were bright white contrasted against the blood and tissue. He swore he was going into shock.

Eric placed the flap of skin in a cooler he placed near him and closed the lid, preserving it. Once he stood back up, he got a small lighter but when he lit it up...it was a mini torch. "Now to take care of those finger prints." He knelled down and started on the thumb. Putting the torch right up to it. Burning the skin. This time Rick screamed. Loudly. He didn't care anymore that the heretics fork was cutting into his neck.

Eric took care of all 10 fingers and he included his toes as well. Soon each finger and toe was bleeding and blistering and Rick was crying large tears down his face. He kept mumbling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Eric growled and took off the fork and threw it to the ground with a large CLANK "Any last words before hell finally meets you." Rick cried like a little baby. Large sobs. His shoulders and chest heaving. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please. Have mercy." Eric punched him hard across the face. "Mercy! You want fucking mercy! Did Kyle say that to you? Did he beg you to stop! And did you listen! No! You kept going! You ignored his pleas! Why shouldn't I give you the same!" Eric suddenly grabbed the red plastic container of gasoline and poured it all over rick. Rick screamed as the gas burned his open chest wound.

Eric went in his pocket and grabbed a box a matches. For effect he striked the match to the side of the box in front of Ricks face. Rick started screaming before it even hit his body. "No,no,no,no! You crazy fu-!" He was cut off as the match fell onto his gasoline covered body, igniting him up in a flame ball. Eric stood back and started to collect the cooler and took it outside. Ignoring Ricks screams of agony. He sat on the bed of the truck and watched him burn from the outside. Once he set the stuff down, he grabbed a cigarette from his jacket and it it up with his tiny lighter. He took a deep inhale and exhaled. He spoke softly. "Everything burns, especially monsters like you."

After about an hour of letting him burn to a crisp. He went back inside. It singed some of the cabin but it wasn't a lot. He brought the cooler with him and this time a staple gun. He opened the cooler and brought out he protected flap of skin. He placed it back to where it was and stapled around the edges.

He than unbolted the table and wheeled it out as if he were some sot of medic. The lake was close and hauled the stretcher into the bed of his truck. It automaticly collapsed into the bed then he closed the gate of the bed. He started the truck up and and drove about a mile away to the lake. He dragged the stretcher out and brought it to the end of the lake. He tied two cinder blocks to his ankles and walked out into the icy lake. There was at least three feet of thickness between him and water. He slowly walked out to the middle of the lake.

He laid the burnt body of Rick down and brought out his jig saw from behind his back. He started to cut into the ice. He cut a hole just big enough to stuff him in. He stuffed Rick into the icy water. And the ice he just cut out floated back to pace. He smirked. It was over. No one could hurt his Kyle now.


	5. Chapter 5 Relief and Guilt

It was about 6 Am before Eric made it back to Kyles house. He saw a light in Kyle's room. A small smile graced his face. The seriousness of what he had just done washed over him. He looked at his hands still planted on the steering wheel. There were covered with blood along with his cloths. Blood splatter everywhere on him. It was times like this he wondered why kyle was with him. He was monster. He just brutally killed and tortured a man (not that he didn't deserve it) a man who raped his Kyle. Rick may be gone but the guilt of not being Abel to protect him washed over him. Before he could stop it a sob escaped him. He didn't fight it. He leaned his bloody face on the steering wheel and cried.

His large body heaved with cries and sobs. All his mind kept chanting. Both to Kyle and (even he didn't want to admit this.) To whatever God there may be up there. _I'm sorry, forgive me._

Kyle was slowly pacing in his room. It was hard with the limp but he couldn't stay still. At about 6AM he saw Eric's beater truck outside his house. He stood away from the window but to the side of it, making sure Eric doesn't see him walking around. It's been 10 minutes. Why hasn't he gotten out of his truck? Suddenly Kyle sees a very rare sight. The Eric Cartman, crying over his steering wheel. It broke his heart. What could have brought him to tears like that? Kyle decided to go find out. Slowly he limped down the staircase. It took a little while and a lot of pain but Eric was worth it. He got to the front door and grabbed his trademark orange coat and hesitantly walked outside.

Eric stopped his tears for a moment. He heard a door. He looked up slightly from the steering wheel, his heart stopped as Kyle started walking over. He didn't want him to see him like this. Dried blood all over him and tears streaming down his face. But kyle still walked over til he sat down in the passenger side and practicality stared at him. Melting him down with his emerald green eyes.

Thy stared at each other for a moment. Kyle looked Eric up and down, noticing the blood on his hands in the beginning sunrise. He was almost scared. Eric gently touched Kyle's cheek with his hand. The blood dried enough to where it wont smear off onto him. _Good. His already been tainted enough_. Eric thought. Kyle suddenly lunged at him. Hugging him tightly. "God! I was so worried!" Eric held him tightly to himself as more tears proceeded to fall down his face, smearing the blood and dirt and ash currently covering his face. His voice broke as he spoke. " I love you so much Kyle." Then broke down into a puddle of tears again, tightly holding his little red head. Nestling his face into those scarlet curls he loved so much.

Kyle managed to convince Eric to come to his room to get some proper sleep. It was a lot harder going upstairs with this limp then downstairs. After two steps he doubled over in pain, leaning against the wall. After about two seconds he felt himself being lifted up like a bride. He would have blushed if this wasn't dire circumstances. Eric gently carried him to his room. While holding Kyle in his arms he managed to open the door. He laid Kyle down on his bed and laid down beside him, gently caressing his face. His finger trailing over his cheeks, ears,nose. Kyle had no idea how beautiful he was. Kyle smiled softly as he did so. He whispered. "Go to sleep. I'm sure your exhausted." Eric nodded, his eyes shutting for sleep without his permission. Kyle smiled sadly and snuggled into him, soon falling to asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6 Aftermath

Eric only slept for about an hour. His mind too muddled and stressed. He couldn't get those horrible images out of his head. Not just the torture and burning of Rick but his mind kept playing back how Rick was touching his Kyle. His mind making up a horrible nightmare where he couldn't move from the closest and all he could do was watch. Watch his Kyle get violated and beaten.

Strangled.

And that wasn't the worst part. Kyle would look right into his eyes and reach out for him. For help. Help he was failing to give. He awoke,gasping for air, sitting up in bed quickly. He looked around. He was in Kyle's room. He looked to the side, Kyle was still sound asleep. He looked at his hands. They were covered in dirt,ash and dried blood. His eyes burned with tears again. He held his head in his hands. His fingers ruffling his dirt matted hair.

There was no way he was getting back to sleep. He only was sleeping for that little bit of time because his body totally passed out against his will. There was so many questions going thru his head. Mostly questions like...

Why did he do that?

Why did he torture him?

He could have easily killed him like a dog in the woods and just shoot him but no. He tortured him. He put him pure agony. Why? It didn't change what he did to Kyle. It didn't fix Kyle's fragile mental state or injuries. Was it for his own sick desires? Was he really as monstrous as he felt? He cut the guys skin off and stapled it back on his burnt corpse for fucks sake.

All that blood and agony now has become a mute point and its heartbreaking. It didn't fix Kyle's mental state or his for that matter.

It didn't fix anything.

He now wished Kyle would have talked him out of it but it probably wouldn't have worked. He smiled bitterly. Kyle knew that. He suddenly felt a small arm go across his legs, gently holding on to him. He looked down and saw Kyle's concerned face. The red head spoke softly to him. "You ok?" Eric gently smiled toward him and petted his red curls. "I'm fine, you go back to sleep. You need it." Kyle gently moved Eric's hand away and sat up, looking him right in the eye with that look that says. _I know your not ok. _He spoke softly, his voice still waking up along with the rest of him. "Your not ok. Tell me whats wrong?"

Eric sighed and looked away. "I don't want you to have to carry my burdens." Kyle forced his face to look at him. "You've carried mine, tell me right now, Eric Theodore Cartman, whats wrong?" He really hated it when he said his full name. Eric sighed and ran his hands thru his hair once again. "Was what I did really necessary?" Kyle quirked an eyebrow. "You mean killing him?" Eric nodded no. "I did more then kill him Kyle. I tortured him. Made him beg for mercy at my hands. Why did I do that?"

Kyle thought for a second. He knew Eric was going to do a lot more then just kill him so he was half expecting that. But he never expected this. This angst and sorrow. This confusion. Kyle spoke his first thought. "Do you think maybe you needed it?"

Eric looked confused toward Kyle. Kyle continued. "It may have not fixed anything but I know you. You wouldn't have just simply killed him, you wanted him to pay for what he did and to make up for what **you** think you failed at." Eric looked sadly at him. "Protecting you." Kyle nodded but gently held Eric's slightly chubby face in his small hands. "You didn't fail. Unless you were living with me you wouldn't have been able to stop it. Please stop blaming yourself for it." Eric gently held Kyles face in his hands as Kyle's hands lowered.

He leaned his head down and kissed his forehead, whispering to him and leaning his small frame into his much larger one. "I'll never leave your side again. Even if I have to sneak in here and sleep here every night." Kyle smiled sadly. "I love you to. That's all you had to say." Kyle looked at the clock. 7:27AM. He smiled sleepily and proceeded to lay down. Forcing Eric down with him. Eric smiled sadly and let him lay him down. He grabbed a tight but gentle hold on him and held him close, slowly falling back to sleep again. Thank God it was Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7 Questions

It wasn't three days after the incidents and murder of Rick that his parents got curious as to where he was. He had to put cover up over his bruises on his neck and wrists to hide it from his parents. All those days Eric stayed by his side, to Sheila's displeasure. She finally kicked him out but Kyle knew he was just waiting outside in his truck. Kyle ate very little. His mind still too fogged to focus on much of anything. And too tired. He's been having nightmares, keeping him from getting a good nights sleep. He's never been so thankful for Eric's over-protective tendency. Gerald spoke first. "Hey Kyle. Rick seemed to talk to you a lot. Did he tell you if he was going anywhere this week?" Just the name of the former, now dead rapist brought back horrible memories. He had to swallow them down, staring at his food. Anywhere but his fathers naive eyes. "No, he didn't tell me anything."

His father hummed thoughtfully. "That's strange then. He's been real good about coming over and letting us know what he's up to." Kyle finally gathered up the courage to ask what he's always wondered. "Dad, where did you meet rick? He doesn't seem like he would be a lawyer." Sheila looked over curious as well thou she continued to quietly eat while her husband spoke. "Well, no he isn't. I met him at the burger shop down the street from my work. I'm not sure what his work is but we made small talk and soon became good friends. I've even met some of his friends before." Kyle's heart froze. That psycho has friends? What if they found out what happened? He made a mental note to tell Eric later tonight.

His father continued. "I'm not sure what it is they do. I think construction or something of that nature. They made me look pretty scrawny." He ended by adding an awkward laugh. Finally dinner was over and Kyle told his mom he was going to Stan's. He wasn't going to Stan's. Once he got outside he saw Eric still in his truck, ever the faithful body guard. It made him smile a little bit. He walked over,his coat wrung tightly around him. The evening starting to get colder. He opened the door to Eric's truck and buckled up. Eric drove off, most likely to Starks pond. Kyle wasn't sure. Just as Kyle suspected. Starks Pond. He sighed heavily as Eric unbuckled his seat belt to bring the red head closer. Kyle spoke, before thinking. "Rick has friends." Eric tensed up slightly but not nearly as much as the little Jew in his arms.

"A lot of people have friends-" "Dad says there pretty big. He's met them before, naive bastard." Eric sighed and held him tighter, leaning his forehead into the Jews scarlet curls. "Relax. I'll be here to protect you. No matter what. Ok?" Kyle sighed and nodded in agreement. Kyles eyes looked up to the trucks ceiling. "He's probably told them. Told them about me, about what he did." Kyle eyes started to water. "Someone like that doesn't have good friends." Eric sighed heavily and put his buckle back on. "Put your seat belt on." Kyle did as he was told, moving back to the passenger seat.

Eric parked his truck at a small weapons shop. They both got out of the truck with a slam of the doors. Kyle looked strangely at it. "A weapons shop?" Eric took his hand with a little smile. "I know someone." He said as he lead Kyle inside the shop. Inside there was weapons and guns of every type hanging from the walls. Kyle really liked the knives. "Ludwig!" Eric called, while walking up to the counter, displaying all the pistols.

Suddenly an older mans voice called from the back, coated in a semi-thick German accent. "I've told you a million times, My name is not Ludwig, Eric!" Eric smirked as the older man, who was in the process of cleaning a German Luger as he came out of the thick brown curtains.

"Well it's a hell of a lot easier to say then your real name." Ludwig just smirked and laughed lightly. "Smart ass. What you need?" Eric sighed. "I need a form of self-protection." Ludwig looked strangely at him for a moment before he explained and pushed Kyle slightly in front of him. "For him." Ludwig nodded in acknowledgment and smiled, holding out his oil covered hand for him to shake. "Guten tag!you may call me Ludwig." Kyle smiled and took the hand gently in his, trying to not to get his hand too messy. It didn't work as the German man snatched his hand in his, shaking it enthusiasticly. "Is this the boy you told me so much about Eric! Isn't he precious." Kyle blushed and back away, next to Eric.

Eric laughed lightly. "he's harmless" he said toward the shy red head. Ludwig went into businessmen mode. "so, what are you looking for? I've got tasers, pepper spray, switch blades and don't tell anyone else this." He got in close and whispered. "Ballistic knives." Kyle looked at Eric and asked in a whisper. "Why did he whisper that?" Eric explained. "There highly illegal, pretty much everywhere. But because I'm awesome like that he can cut us a deal." He said, gloating slightly, causing Kyle to roll his eyes. Ludwig brought out a few tasers and pepper spray canisters along with some pocket knives and a few small pistols. "No guns." Eric looked at him strangely and kyle explained. "I don't want to risk running out of ammo if someone is coming after me and I don't trust myself to be a good shot." they nodded in agreement as Ludwig started to put away the pistols. Eric stopped him. "Wait." He turned to Kyle. "get one anyway. As a back up. If you get a small one you can hide it easily, anywhere. And it's more threatening, even if you don't use it."

Kyle sighed and went with it. He now had one small pistol that he can hide under his pillow. Soon he got one taser, a few pepper spray canisters and a pocket knife to have with him at all times. Soon they bought everything and Eric deiced to buy extra ammo for the small pistol. It only held 5 rounds. That gave Kyle 5 chances to hit his mark. Kyle got curious. They weren't going toward home. "Eric, where are we going?" "Middle of nowhere so you can train a little with your new toys." Kyle's heart raced slightly. This would be his first time shooting a gun. He hoped he didn't hurt himself or Eric in the process. He's seen some you-tube videos where the recoil of the gun hit the person holding it. He hoped that didn't happen.

Once they were there, Eric parked and set up some make-shift targets. All he could make was snow men. about about 5 of them and went back to Kyle. He loaded the pistol and handed, butt first to Kyle. "Here. This is how you always hand a gun to someone. You point the barrel at you and the handle at them." Kyle nodded and gently took the gun, as if it were made of glass. Eric then got behind him and raised both of his arms and placed them where they needed to be on the gun. His right cradled the bottom of the handle while his left was held on the trigger. Eric then moved his finger to a small switch on the side of the pistol. "That button right there is the safety. Having it off or on could mean life or death for you. Right now it's off for your safety since your new. I want you to switch it off." Kyles finger shakily pressed the tiny switch down,making a bright orange spot appear. Its now off and ready to fire.

Kyle took in a deep breath and Eric looked worriedly toward him. "You ok?" Kyle spoke, a little shaky from nerves but overall ready. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous. My first time shooting a gun." Eric smiled/smirked. "don't worry. Its not that hard. Now look at the end of the barrel. You see that tiny thing sticking out of it? That's your sights. You use that to aim. I want you to aim it at the snowman." Eric started to move back but he continued talking. "I'm only two feet behind you. If the shot is too much, I'll be here." Kyle nodded. It was now or never. His fingers squeezed the trigger.

BAM!

The gun went off and kyle stumbled back slightly but not as much as both of them thought. Eric held Kyles shoulders for a moment to steady him. Then smiled toward him. Looking proud. "how was that?" Kyle smiled. "I like it." Eric gently let go of Kyle and went to inspect the snow men. He found a shot and one half toppled over form the bullet. Right in the gut. He smiled and jogged back over to Kyle. "Dead shot. You killed him." Kyle smiled, proud of himself actually being able to shoot. After about an hour of shooting and 100 rounds of ammo later. Kyle had no problem getting head shots. He felt confident about using it now, if he had to.

It was about midnight by the time they got back. Eric pulled the truck up to the sidewalk and left the engine running but putting it in park. He didn't see any lights on but he knew. They both knew. Sheila was watching and waiting. Kyle sighed, looking away from his house. "I forgot to call her before. Shes gonna kill me." Eric sighed heavily, putting a supportive arm around the little Jew. Bring him closer in the process. "I'd bring you to my house but that will probably just make things worse." Kyle wanted to stay in his grasp forever. He felt so safe.

But he had to leave and he gently shrugged out of the embrace. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Eric didn't like the idea of leaving his little Jew to fend for himself in the wrath his his mom or even if Ricks "friends" decide to visit. He wanted to be there but if Sheila was in there waiting there was no way he was getting in. He was sleeping in the truck tonight. Eric sighed heavily. "You know where to find me then." Kyle smiled sadly before opening the truck door. "I love you Jew." Kyle's smiled brightened as he got out, speaking before closing the door. "I love you to fat ass." He walked up to his door and took a breath. This wasn't gonna be fun.

He opened it quietly. It was dark then suddenly a light came on. A small book lamp, reviled his mom sitting in the recliner, looking pissed off. He closed the door and Sheila started. Her voice seething with venom. "And where have you been young man? Out with that Cartman boy?" Kyle was silent as placed his wal-mart bag by the door. She continued. "I'm disappointed in you Kyle. You lied to me." Kyle snapped, raising his voice slightly. "I wouldn't have to if you would just accept him."

Sheila stood up, pointing her finger accusingly at her oldest son. "Don't you take that tone with me young man." She paused then continued. " Now, I want the truth. Are you gay?" Kyle spoke quietly. "Yes." she looked down, processing the information. "I can live with that. Now, are you involved with that Cartman boy?" Kyle swallowed hard. A lump forming in his throat. "Yes." He barely could finish his sentence as she suddenly slapped him. He grabbed his aching cheek, he nearly stumbled back from the force.

Why? After all he has done to you? Our religion? Do you remember in 4th grade when you all saw Passion of the Christ? Do you remember what he did kyle?" He was silent as he held his aching cheek. His eyes watering. She roughly grabbed his wrist in a bruising force. "..?" Kyle spoke. His voice trembling. "He tried to create a second holocaust." "That's right Kyle." her voice spoke sweetly when she spoke that small sentience but went back to venom and hatred.

"He's nothing but a monster. I want you to stop seeing him first thing tomorrow." His eyes flickered in anger. "No." "What! What! What!" "I said no. He's changed, if you would give him a chance you would see that." She painfully and suddenly twisted his wrist behind his back, he yelped in pain. "I will never give that Jew killing, Nazi bastard any chance in this house. And neither will you Kyle."

She suddenly forced him to the floor, his wrist still bent unnaturally. Tears leaking out of his eyes. She whispered harshly. Making sure he heard every word. "Get rid of him or I will." Hearing the threat in her voice,he surrendered. "ok, I will." His voice cracked and broke. " Just don't hurt him." Sheila smiled smugly and bent down to kiss the top of his red curls.

"That's a good boy bubbla. Now get to bed." Kyle slowly got up from off his knees on the floor, using his good wrist, feeling the ache of a sprain starting in his left. He got his wal-mart bag and limply headed upstairs. Once he made it inside his room. He closed the door and leaned against it weakly. His shoulders heaved gently in quiet sobs. Once he regained some composure he made it to his bed. He didn't even try to put any pajamas on. His sobs continued, being muffled by the pillow. His only comforting thought is that Eric was outside in his truck right now watching over him.

The next day at school was a relief to Kyle. Anything to get out of his house, away from his mother and anybody else who would want to hurt him. At lunch was his chance. He grabbed Eric's wrist and lead him to an empty classroom Eric looked confused and a little worried. Wondering what was on his Jew's mind. He let Kyle speak first. Kyle sighed sadly, looking down. "My mom knows about us. She doesn't want me seeing you anymore." Eric's eyes bugged out of his head from shock. "And your gonna listen to her!" Kyle's eyes looked up with a slight fire. "Fuck no... but you should keep your distance." Kyle swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "She said get rid of him...or I will." Eric scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'd like to see her try." "Please Eric." While Kyle rambled on slightly, Eric's eyes got the sight of his little wrist. It was covered in an ace bandage. he suddenly cut Kyle off by grabbing said wrist, not to gentle either.

"Ow,Eric? What is-" "Who did this?" Kyle became silent and Eric got his answer and he nearly growled possessively. "Have I ever told you your mom is the biggest bitch in the world?" Kyle smiled sadly. Remembering his whole song from 4th grade. "Yes, you have." they both became silent for a moment. Eric, gently inspecting the sprained wrist. Kyle spoke quietly. "And she called you a monster." Those words stung Eric more then he cared to admit. To know people still thought of him as that sadistic little boy from 4th grade. Eric had nothing to say to that so he brought his little red head in closer, hugging him gently and placing a tender kiss on the head of curls.

AN: another chapter! I hope its good, I really want to continue it. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 Unraveling

Kyle stared at the clock on the wall. In his second to last class and it can't go any faster. It was lunch when he warned Eric about his mom and even before that it was dragging. Not because it was boring. Because of the looks. Those looks from his "fellow peers". Those looks didn't say "hey, heard you were sick. You ok?" No. those looks said. "I know." How did they know? Thou he got many stares and glances. He didn't know why thou. As far as he knows he was out of school for near a week and he didn't really talk to anybody else aside from Eric and his parents. Stan and Kenny only a little but he did that to reassure him he was sick and would be back in school another day.

He didn't tell anyone aside from Eric of what happened so why the looks? Was he just paranoid? Finally the bell rang and he took his time getting out of class. Not just to avoid the crowd of kids but some of his injures were still healing. They ached just enough to remember. He sighed as he walked the hallway to his locker but he looked up and saw people surrounding his locker. Confused he started to walk closer when suddenly he heard Erics voice, booming and threatening. "WHO DID THIS?" Kyle sprinted toward his locker and pushed thru the crowed then stopped dead seeing his locker.

A giant red "A" splattered onto his locker, slightly spread to the others neighboring his. His heart stopped when he realized what that "A" meant. Somebody knew. Eric looked to the side and saw Kyle. In his rage he failed to see him but saw him too late as he ran from the crowd. He couldn't get the horror stricken and broken look out of his mind. He growled and punched his fist into Kyle's locker and walked toward where kyle ran. Having a suspicion he was in the bathroom. Thou some kids ran off and went to there next class, some lingered in awe at the huge dent in the middle of Kyles locker, making the still wet letter "A" misshapen.

Kyle ran into the boys bathroom, quickly hiding into a stall, trying to calm himself down. His breath heavy as he leaned his forearms on stall. Not daring to sit for fear of breaking down into tears. He felt himself start to hyperventilate until he heard the door to the boys room open, making his heart stop. He quickly sat down not wanting to be noticed or secretly hoping it's Eric. He heard the lock click and his heart pounded. He saw the feet of the mysterious person. Knowing it isn't Eric, he would have called for him by now. Who found him and locked him in? The feet reached his stall. He waited for them to talk.

"Hello Kyle. It's been a long time." Ok, he was confused. Confused and terrified. He didn't think to bring one of his weapons to school, labeling his bedroom and house more dangerous. "I know what happened to you. I know about Rick. " Suddenly the stall door slammed open, starling the poor red head. Hadn't he locked it? He felt strong hands grab his shirt,throwing him against the nearest wall. Tears were already making there way down kyles face but he barely got a chance to fight back when the mysterious,violent man forced him up and held his jaw and head steady.

Kyle got a good look at the man currently holding his jaw. He had red hair, slightly curly but not much. Freckles and a dark smirk plastered in his face. For Some reason he seemed so familiar. "Come'on Kyle. Your smart. You should know me." suddenly his face took a dark turn.

"Your..._boyfriend _ killed my parents. Slaughtered them into chili." Kyle's mouth opened in shock. His voice coming out quiet and shaky. "Scott... Tenorman?" Scott laughed lowly. "Now you remember." His face quickly frowning and going dark and serious again. "Now your probably wondering why I'm here. How do I know? I know because I knew Rick and saw how friendly your dad was with him. He would come back, talk to me and his other friends, who, for your safety, also have a less then friendly interest in you. And he would tell us about you. About what he had been wanting to do. After not coming back for two days we knew something happened to him. That was around the time I found out you have been seeing Eric Cartman for some time." he nearly growled into kyles ear. Threatening and full of hatred. Kyle just trembled. "And that's when I realized Cartman killed him. I know just what he is capable of and know-"

Suddenly the bathroom door made a huge thudding sound, surprising them both of them. Scott let go of kyle and went over to the door. The thudding on the door continued rhythmically until he unlocked it and it came flying open, hitting the wall and Eric Cartman falling thru it, flat on his face. He quickly got back up, looking up at Scott. He growled and quickly slammed him into the mirrors, breaking them. Scott hissed in pain. "You. Why the fuck are you here!" Scott laughed, lowly. "I came to warn poor kyle over there." His face turned dark and serious once more. "Rick was a part of a cult. Same one I'm in thou for different reasons then them, actually it was right around the time you killed my-" Eric slammed him to the ground harshly. Before Scott could get back up he stepped on his chest, keeping him there.

"Get to your point." Scott coughed, nearly wheezing with the heavy booted foot on top of his chest. "He is apart of a cult. Well...maybe that's not the right word for it. At one point in history it was a whole religion or based on one." Scoot looked into Erics eyes. Boring into them. "You should be able to figure this one out Cartman. At one point you made a fan club entirely devoted not only to Mel Gibson but..." Eric was taken back in thought and memories.

He remembers clearly as a 9 year old boy in his room, in a Hitler uniform, speaking fluent German. He speaks quietly. "No." Scott laughed. Well as much as he could with his chest being crushed. "I knew you could figure it out tubby. You've never been stupid. His cult was formed right around the time your little reign,your temper tantrum, ended. So in a way, your little damsel in distress, your little Jew, is in danger, was raped...all because of you and now there planning something. Something big and most likely ending with his death." Took a couple of seconds for Scotts words to ring thru his mind but before he could feel any guilt someone walked thru the bathroom door. "Kyle?" Kyle looked up from his knees. Having been curled into a little ball in the same spot as before. "Stan?" His voice came out quiet and surprised.

Stan took one look around and immediately went after Eric. "What the fuck did you do Cartman?" Stan ran over to Kyle, who had tears in his eyes and still flowing down his face. Stan spoke in a near whisper. Concern lacing his voice. "Are you ok? What happened?" Kyle took a long breath. "It's...a long story." "What in heavens name is going on in here?" Came the sudden and very surprised voice of . Eric brought his foot off of Scotts chest and he took in a deep breath. "Everyone to the principles office now!"

And that's where they are now. Eric stood, pacing back and fourth. Still on edge and on guard for kyle's sake. Scott, currently sitting slumped in a chair, ice pack being held behind his head. Kyle sitting as well but in shock. Still taking in the information he just learned.

And last, Stan on the other side of Kyle, trying to comfort him but some of his touches were a little too much for Eric to feel comfortable with but he kept his jealously and possession under control. He's already in enough trouble. Principal Victoria now walked in with following.

Once she sat down, she sighed, heavily. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with you kids. Especially you Eric. " Eric sputtered. "Me!" "Yes you, Eric! You smashed Scott's head against the mirror! I hope you are aware that YOU will be paying us back for it. Now to get on to business. Does anyone want to tell me what caused Scott Tenorman's head to become embedded with glass?" No one spoke so Eric spoke up again. Keeping his voice political and steady. All business. Just anything to get him and kyle out of the fucking school faster.

"Someone has been harassing Kyle for a small while. It's now followed him to school where someone whom I wont name, but are int his room. " He glared at Scott. "And is holding an ice pack to his head." Glare. "That nameless person painted, sloppily, I might add, onto Kyle's locker, a giant letter "A" and I can assure you that didn't mean he did well on a test. He ran off to the bathroom where Scott got to him first. Confronting him and harassing him even more. I tried to get in but it was locked. Once in I saw poor kyle, stiff against the wall in fear. I acted. Now, it wasn't the best of judgments and I assure you I will pay you back for the mirror."

She looked to Kyle. "Is all of that true kyle?" He nodded but didn't speak. She sighed heavily and spoke. "Now Scott you of all people should know this school has a zero tolerance on bullying and harassment. You've been held back two times already. You should have graduated two years ago but that doesn't mean you can go around, painting giant letters on kids lockers, mmkay?" Scott just laughed lightly. "Ok. I painted the letter on Kyle's locker and yes I confronted him in the boys bathroom but that's all. I didn't do anything else. That was all Rick and now he's dead." Everyone in the room was shocked, some horrified and others just down right confused.

Principal Victoria tried to speak but Eric beat her to it. He punched Scott in the face and Stan quickly stood up, stopping Eric from pounding the red head now fallen onto the floor with a bleeding nose. Thank god for his football. "Cartman! Stop!"Stan yelled. "Eric Cartman! Unless you want to be expelled with a criminal record of assault I demand you calm down now!" Eric breathed heavily, Stans arms still wrapped tightly around his arms. Binding them.

Once stand found him clam enough he let go and went back to kyle who was now silently sobing into his hands. There was a tense silence in the air. chose to break that silence. "Now I can sense there might more then just bullying mmkay. Perhaps we should bring that to light, it might help clear the situation. Mmkay?" Princeton Victoria looked to kyle. "Kyle, can you please tell us what is going on?" He looked up. "May I talk to you privately then?" She looked sympathetic toward him. "Of corse." She rose her voice to the rest of the room. With the exception of . "Can you all wait in the hallway." "Except Stan." All looked toward him. He looked into Stans deep blue eyes. "You should know to. Please stay." "Stay here ." Principal Victoria spoke harshly but understanding at the same time. She continued. "Eric and Scott. Please wait in the hallway."

The door was practically slammed shut in there face by Stan. Once it was closed Eric just glared at Scott. He went to sit down on a nearby chair. Crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. Not wanting to even acknowledge the other. A few minutes later a muffled yell thou clearly heard from Stan. "WHAT?" emitted from the room. Followed by the cliche. "I'll kill him. I'm sorry. I'm always here."

He could hear the muffled cries from his Jew follow. He hated he couldn't be in there. To comfort him, protect him. He felt helpless. It made his eyes water and his throat tighten but he put on a tough face. Looking indifferent. He spoke quietly toward Scott. "What is that cult planning?" Scott just smirked. "Concerned now? You didn't seem too concerned when you were pounding my head into the mirror while your little day walker curled himself into a ball of tears." Eric pretended that those words didn't hurt. "Answer the question. What are they planning?" Scott frowned. "no fun. No fun at all." He was silent a moment.

"There planning on sacrificing him. They want to appease our lord and savior and for some reason they think that torture and burned at the stake will help please our lord. There the cause why so many Jewish people in Colorado have gone missing. Any chance they get and by that I mean personally meet somebody who happens to be Jewish, they take that chance to break them and kill them. Kyle's been lucky so far. You think rape is the worst he'll go thru? And now you killed off poor Rick." "How did you know that?" Eric spoke quickly. Wanting the question gone.

Scott laughed like it was a funny joke. Doubling over, hand on his sides. "Oh, ha hah! Please! How could I not know? Did you forget what you did to me when you were 9? I'm not stupid. And he was a favorite of our...lets say lack of a better word...priest. And now you killed him. Killed him, killed him, killed him and now not only will they come after Kyle, they'll come after you." Suddenly the door opened, surprising and scaring both of them. Making them jump. Kyle actually broke a smile at that since he was the first one out the door.

Eric stood up quickly and spoke to kyle quietly. Forgetting (or ignoring) that Stan was behind him. "Your last class started 15 minutes ago. Wanna just go home?" Kyle smiled wearily. "Yeah, I'd' like that." Stan spoke. "But kyle you have.." "Stan don't. I just want to go home." Stan never heard his friend sound so defeated. He let it go. "Ok. Get some rest then." Kyle nodded and hugged him. "Thanks, for being such a good friend." Stan smiled back and that same jealousy as before was swarming thru out Eric. Once again, kept his cool. Kyle took his hand and Eric lead him out to his pick up truck were they both sat in silence for about 5 minutes. In those 5 minutes kyle cried, silently.

Eric sighed heavily and started the truck driving Kyle home. He didn't care anymore if sheila hated him and threatened him. Both he and Kyle's lives are at stake. If he was gonna die, he wanted to die protecting what's most precious to him and that meant ignoring his bitch of a mother.

AN: ok, I brought Scott Tenorman back! Sorry if he id OOC and even if he is oh well. I really like how it came out. Please let me know what you think :D


	9. Soundtrack listing :D

Monster At My Window

Soundtrack

1)Hearts Under fire (bare remix)-Lea Luna

2)Judas-Lady Gaga

3)Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift featuring the Civil Wars

4)Somewhere only we know-Kings of Leon

5)My Obsession-Cinema Bizarre

6)Shot in the dark- Within Temptation

7)Criminal- Juliet Lloyd (Britney Spears cover)

8)Little Red Riding Hood-Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs

know anymore that you want added to the list? Please list them in the comments box :D


	10. Chapter 10 Boiling point

Eric drove about an hour out of south park to a spot he used to come to by himself whenever he was upset or had thinking to do. Often those thoughts involved the red head in the passenger seat but that was before they got together. There was nothing but mountain and snowy fields,still in the process of melting from springs arrival. Some grass just poking out above the snow. He and Kyle now sat in the bed of his truck snuggled. Eric had to block out the images of Rick, bleeding and broken in the bed of his truck, in the spot Kyle was sitting in. His mind started to drift back to that horrible night, until Kyle broke his thoughts when he spoke. He sat up just enough to look Eric in his blue eyes.

"I know you know whats going on. I was so lost in panic in the bathroom, I barely could hear you both. Whats going on?" Eric sighed heavily. This was something he didn't want to discuss at the moment but he had to know. "Rick was apart of an anti-Semitic cult. He found out your family was Jewish by befriending your dad on chance." He paused, looking down. Finding the right words. "The cult is now targeting you. Possibly your family as well." Eric looked up and was surprised. Kyles eyes weren't wide with shock or fear. Just blank and numb. He hated that look. He didn't have time to speak when Kyle cut him off from speaking. "Why?" Eric spoke back. "What do you mean by why?" Kyle looked back up at him. His eyes growing watery. "I mean, why are they doing this? Why are they targeting me? My family?Just because were Jewish?"

There was a pause and Eric tried his hardest to think of an answer that would help his little boyfriend but he was cut off again. "When you were nine you tried to create a second holocaust. Why did you do that? What did we do that was so horrible?" Eric felt a pang of guilt and anger. He didn't want to think about what he did in the past. He knows it was horrible and truthfully, he didn't know what he was thinking. He spoke. "I-I don't know-" "You don't know? How can you not know-" "don't start this kahl." He snapped to the little red head. Not bothering to say his name properly. his old nickname coming out.

Kyle's anger flared and he stood up on the snowy ground, facing Eric, his green eyes a ablaze with a familiar fire. "I am starting this! You have an answer, you just don't want to tell me!" He yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Eric. Eric stood up, facing kyle, nearly towering over him. Kyle was 5'7. Eric was 6'7 and most of his weight came from muscle but it didn't stop kyle from accusing or back down. He kept his fiery glare fixed on Erics cold blue orbs.

"Maybe I just don't want to think about that. You know I don't like to talk about my past." "Well right now is a good time to talk about it. Tell me why you did that." Eric nearly growled. "I don't have to tell you anything." Kyle slapped hi face, hard. Hard enough to whip his head to the side. He had to stop himself from attacking kyle on the spot. His flight or fight response flaring up, bottling it down. Kyle growled and hissed back. "You fucking fat ass. Tell me why, right now. I'm sick and tired of hiding and needing protection." Tears of anger were flowing down Kyles face. Eric took a strong hold on both of kyles small arms, being careful, even in fits of anger making sure to be careful. "You say your tired of my protection?" Kyle paled a little but tried to fight back. "I didn't say that-" "You might as well have. You said, I'm sick and tired of hiding and needing protection. I'm your protection. Are you saying your tired of me?"

Kyle froze in his arms. Eric continued. "You want to know this badly and yet the answer isn't even the one your looking for. You want to know why these groups do this, not why I did it...I wanted power. Ok? You have any idea how it is having a whore for a mom, who is gone almost all of the time, nearly ignores you when she comes home then to come to school were even my only friends make fun of me along with the rest of town. Nobody ever wanted me. Not even my mom. Certainly not Stan, Kenny, you. " Eric sighed, his speech over, he looked down, the snow now becoming very interesting.

He spoke, knowing Kyle wasn't going to any time soon and the silence was killing him. "You got your answer. You happy now?" Kyle smiled sadly. "No." Eric looked up with a small, sad smirk. "Didn't think so." Kyle let his smile drop to one of worry. He spoke quietly. As if speaking louder would alert the group targeting him and his family. "Should we tell my family?" Eric paused, thinking. Hating the answer because he really...really... REALLY didn't want to put up with Sheila at the moment. On a normal day he could tolerate her for the sake of his boyfriend but now if she started shit with him (which he knew she would) he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back from punching the daylights out of her."Yeah. Lets go get that over with." They both walked back to the truck, driving back to south park.

Before they even made it inside she knew Eric was there. Soon as they started walking up the walkway to his house she slammed the door opened, her face furious. "I want you out of here!" Kyle ran up to her in an attempt to calm her down. "Mom, please listen-" "No Kyle! I want him gone!" After a few more failed attempts to peacefully calm his mother down, Eric decided it was time to do this his way.

With a growl under his breath he walked up, she saw what he was going to do and tried to punch him away but he easily blocked it and dragged her inside by both of her arms, pined behind her. "What! How dare you young man!" He nearly threw her on the couch. Her yelling has finally alerted the rest of the Jewish family. Gerald poked his head in from the dining room, having been in the basement. "Whats going on?" He walked in quietly and stood next to sheila and Ike poked his head from below the stir railing.

Kyle signaled for him to join the rest of the confused and angry (in sheilas case) family. Eric didn't wait for them to quiet down themselves. "QUIET!" He really would have liked to say shut up but he was actually trying (trying is the key word there) to be in a sense, nice and saying shut up seemed to forceful for the moment...thou he did throw sheila on the couch...

All went silent and looked to him confused. Kyle signaled for him to speak. Eric took it. Speaking loud enough to assert dominance over the room but not enough to be yelling. "Do you all Remember Rick?" just the name sent a shiver down Kyles spine. "Remember how he went missing? Well, apparently new information has been brought to me and Kyle about Rick. Gerald?" Gerald looked up hesitantly. "Did you know your newest best friend was apart of an anti-Semitic cult? We just found out and now there targeting Kyle and perhaps the rest of your family. " Sheila still glared to Eric. "How do we know this information is true, Eric? How do we know your not apart of said cult? You did try to start a second...SECOND! Holocaust." She now stood up. Poking an accusing finger at Eric. Eric snarled and slapped her hand away harshly. "If I was why would I be here, warning you when I could easily kill you?" Kyle stood back, knowing this was going to get very ugly, very fast.

He whispered to Ike to go upstairs. Ike ran up the stairs and Gerald quietly left back to his room in the basement. Sheila growled and hissed back. "I'd like to see you try." Eric could do nothing but laughed lowly and manically at that. "You have no idea. No fucking idea. You want to know what happened to Rick? People don't just go missing. Something happens to them." Kyle stepped in, his hand on Eric's arm. His face fearful and pale. "Eric, don't." Eric turned his head, his eyes cold but warmer as he looked at kyle.

Sheila continued to glare. "What did you do to him Eric? He was a good man-" Eric burst laughing then. No longer able to keep the manic laughter bottled up. "Good man?" suddenly his face turned deadly serious as he pushed Sheila back to the couch. "GOOD MAN! You think he was a good...man? You are so naive and ignorant it isn't even funny. You want to know what he did." "Eric no!" But Eric continued, his voice serious, near a whisper as he got close to Sheilas face, making sure she heard every word.

"While you were asleep, he went into Kyles bedroom and raped him." He heard Sheila gasp in disbelief. Her face not wanting to believe it. He continued. "And not just once. The next day, when he was sick. He stayed home from school and had this..._good man_ look after him while you went to work. He not only raped him again, he strangled him. I don't know for how long but your son could have died from him and yet you see me as the bad guy and Rick the unsung hero." Kyles hands were at his mouth as he quiets his crying. Tears pouring down as his mind relived every painful bit of what happened.

Eric lifted up and she looked to Kyle standing flush against the wall, his shoulders heaving just slightly as he tries to keep control of his tears. She didn't want to believe it but one look at her son and she knew it was true. Rick had turned her once strong, confidant son into something broken and used and scared. She got up off the couch and slowly walked over to him. Tears starting to grow in her eyes. Once she was face to face with her oldest son she spoke. Her voice a whisper. "It's true. He really did all those horrible things to you?" All kyle could do was nod. She gently took him in her arms, hugging him. He cried a little in her arms, his shoulders heaving just slightly. She whispered and brushed his hair with her hand. "shh, I'm so sorry bubbla. I had no idea."

He sniffled and lifted his head up. "I know you didn't an didn't want you to know." Sheila looked sadly once more. "Is this why Eric has been with you so much lately?" Kyle smiled sadly. "yeah. He's been protecting me." Sheila turned to Eric, gently letting kyle out of her arms. "You love my son, don't you Eric?" Wow it was Eric's turn to smile softly. "Yes, mam." Sheila mocked shock. "Mam? Your calling me mam?" Eric walked to kyles side and took his smaller hand in his tightly. "well isn't that what you call your boyfriends mother? It's only proper." He smirked slightly, she smiled.

She sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to approve of this now, don't I ?" she smiled softly and put her hands on either side of kyles shoulders. "You have my permission Eric, to protect kyle at all costs, even if that means your with us 24/7. I just want my bubbla safe." Eric looked serious . "I promise. I wont let anything happen to him." Sheila smiled but looked just as serious. "I know. I'm sorry Eric, I was wrong about you. Now, I have to go get dinner together. Eric, your welcome to stay with us long as you need." Eric smiled as she walked away into the kitchen. Kyles mom may have been a crazy bitch, but now she was a crazy bitch on his side. He felt that Kyle would be safe in the house if he hadn't had Eric to protect him.

**AN: well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D I was thinking of adding some fluffy, angst,smut between Eric and Kyle in the next chapter. What do you think? Let me know! **


	11. Chapter 11 love

Once they were upstairs, Eric locked the door, speaking in an almost whisper. "Where are the weapons I bought you?" Kyle looked worriedly at him but answered, pointing to different spots around the room. "The knife is in my bedside desk, the taser is in my top dresser shelf and the..." Kyle swallowed audibly. "The gun is under my pillow. Why do you ask?" Eric sighed and walked over to the locations, one by one, making sure the weapons are in the spots his little red head said. "Because, I'm taking your mom up on her offer. I'm staying here and I needed to know where they are." He saw Kyle visibly relax as he said he was staying. The thought of Eric staying over his was very comforting to him. He felt safe already.

Kyle began to sigh but was cut off by the doorbell. Both he and Eric froze in fear. They heard his mother answer the door. "Hello, Is kyle home?" The voice was muffled but they could tell it was male. Once they heard the creaking of each individual stair, Eric got out his own personal handgun and stood by the dresser, hiding behind it, prepared to fire if he need to. He unlocked the door before it opened and he burst out, the gun in Stans face. Kyle yelled almost same time as Stan. "Eric stop!" "Dude! Fuck! It's me!" Eric let out a frustrated sigh. He put his handgun away and pointed an accusing finger at Stan. "Next time you come in this house, you announce yourself, got that hippie?" Stan was still shaken up and feebly agreed. "Yeah...sure." He got sight of Kyle and made his way over. Books and papers in hand.

Kyle sighed, knowing he had homework. He gently grabbed them from Stan, walking them over to the desk. When he turned around, he saw Stan just looked sympathetic. " told me to bring you your homework since you missed your last two classes." Kyle smiled weakly. "Thanks for bringing them." "How you been?" Stan blurted out. Just finding out about his super best friends horrible situation, he felt like he had been neglecting him and in a way left out. Before kyle could answer. Stan spoke again. Concern clearly written across his face. "Are you ok?" Kyle sighed heavily. He really didn't feel like talking about this. Not now. "Stan, I'm fine." Yet Stan didn't seem satisfied with his answer. "Your fine? You just...just..."

Stan couldn't bring himself to say it, too scared of bringing up bad memories. Kyle had enough. He didn't want people treating him like he was some broken porcelain doll. He glared at Stan, speaking sternly. "Say it Stan." Stan was still at a loss for words. Kyle continued on. "Say it!" Eric put a strong hold on Stans shoulder. His voice stern but softer. Understanding the hurt Stan is going thru. "You should go." Stan looked at him, pleading for him to stay and find his answers but his pleading went mute.

He sighed and started to walk out. Before he went out the open bedroom door he turned to Kyle. His eyes sad, like puppy eyes. "Kyle, I'm still always here for you. You know that?" Kyle nodded and spoke softly. "Yeah, I do." Stan just took a breath and left down the stairs. Kyle took a deep breath and sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Eric closed and locked the door once more and walked over, his large arm gently around Kyles shoulders. Eric didn't ask questions. He knew the little red head was much like a cat. You cant force him to do or say anything he doesn't want. Long as you give him enough time, he tell you all you want to know.

And Erics theory was proved right after about 5 minutes of sitting in silence, kyle spoke, his voice just a tad shaky but full of fire and anger. "I don't want to be treated like a fucking glass doll. I'm not going to break." Eric could feel the trembling in Kyles small body, his hands were visibly shaking.

He gently took both Kyles hands in his, exposing his tear stained face. He looked seriously toward kyle. The Jews eyes watery eyes still focused on the hard word floor. "Then stop acting like it." Kyle glared, his head shooting up to meet Erics steely, blue eyed stare. "What?" Eric remained serious. "You heard me. If you don't want to be treated like a glass doll about to break, then stop. acting. like it." He saw Kyles greens flare and face redden with anger but he stopped him and continued speaking.

"You used to be such a fighter. What happened to that fighter? Huh? In the bathroom, when Scott attacked you. You sprang into a panic attack instead of trying to fight back. Yes, I know all your weapons were here at home but what happened to even attempting to use your fists?" Kyle stuttered, knowing Eric wars Right. "I-I don't know." "I know. Your scared." Kyle looked at him with a incredulous look. Wasn't it obvious he was scared? Eric continued. "I know your scared, hell I know your probably terrified but that doesn't give reason to not even try to fight back." Eric took a deep breath, looking at the hardwood of kyles floor.

"You have any idea how scared I am?" Kyle looked strangely at him. "Scared I wont be there. Scared I wont be able to protect you. Scared of every goddamn sound and creek, thinking it might be somebody who means you harm." Kyle gently forced Eric's head up to meet his once again. He saw Eric's blues watery but with an intense gaze. "I'm sorry. This whole situation has me so out of my zone that I didn't know what to do. " Kyle paused and Eric started to gently caress his hand, looking at how small it is compared to his. Kyle continued. "You know it wasn't the fact that I was raped that broke me. It was the fact that it wasn't you." Eric tensed and looked into kyles green, watery orbs. Kyle continued. His voice becoming thick. " The fact that someone was doing something sexual to me and it wasn't you..." Kyle bit his lip and looked down. He couldn't speak, his emotions getting the best of him. Eric harshly yet gently put both his large hands on either side of Kyles now tear stained face, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Eric spoke, full of determination. "Kyle, you listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You didn't cheat on me, you have nothing to be sorry for." Kyle closed his eyes, not able to look into Erics intense gaze. "He ripped your shirt." Eric laughed bitterly. "You were raped, a cult is out to get you and you worry about the shirt I gave you?" Kyle was next to laugh bitterly, a few tears escaping. Eric gently wiped his tears away, bringing him in close, letting his head of curls rest on his chest as he kissed the top of said curls. "I love you so much." Kyle smiled. "I love you to."After a few moments Kyle lifted his head up, looking into Erics face. Eric looked strangely at him.

Before the brunette could speak Kyles launched himself at him, crashing his lips to his, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Eric wanted to moan but was too scared to,thinking it might end the wonderful kiss. It felt like it had been a lifetime since the last time they kissed or did much.

Before the kiss could escalate, Eric gently pushed him away by his shoulders. He looked worriedly at Kyle. "What are you doing?" Kyle nearly frowned but straddled Erics lap, as he sat on the side of the bed. "Kissing you, what the hell did you think?"

He started to attacked Erics lips again and Eric could feel his member coming to life. He pushed kyle away again, gently. "Don't you think this might be a bit too soon?" He heard kyle growl. "Dammit Eric, didn't you hear a word I said before. I don't want to be treated like a glass doll." Kyle paused, his anger leaving him. He sighed and Eric just watched with fascination. His little Jew always made him wonder. " I miss you. I miss being with you. I don't want to wait for this whole situation to blow over. There's a possibility one of us could die before its over and I want to be with you, at least one more time before that can happen."

Eric still looked worried. He spoke quietly. "You sure you want to to this?" Kyle nearly wanted to scream. "Yes! Eric! Yes, I want this!" Eric sighed and spoke. "If I'm hurting you or if there's memory flashbacks, I want you to tell me to stop. Got that?" He got answered with another crash of those wonderfully pouty lips.

Eric this time, obliged and gently laid him down on the bed, there lips still connected. Once he was laid down, Kyle stopped it. Eric looked worried. Had he done something? Kyle spoke, his face blushing. "Just...be gentle with me. Ok?" Eric just smiled softly and went back to kissing him. He spoke into the kiss. "Of corse." They continued to kiss, tongues battling for dominance.

His lips started to nibble on his neck, large hands slowly unbuttoning each button on Kyles shirt. He heard the rd head let out a breathy moan. It had been too long. He could tell just how sensitive the redhead underneath him is. Once his shirt was gone, he kissed down his chest, pinching a nipple, causing kyle to bite his lip, not wanting to be too loud but by God it felt good to be touched by Eric again. He felt large hands unbutton his jeans. His member aching with need. He moaned slightly as his member was released outside of his pants. Eric quickly did away with said jeans and boxers, leaving him a nude,writhing mess on the bed. Suddenly he felt lips wrap around him. He couldn't hold himself back. He moaned, loudly. "ahh...god."

Eric bobbed his head up and down the shaft, making it slick and easier to move. Kyle then forced his head up, breathing heavy, his face and body a tinge of pink all over and eyes lidded over with lust. God how Eric had missed this. Kyle had no idea how beautiful he was. His red curls like a halo around his head a contrast against the white pillow beneath his head. Kyle spoke, his breathing still heavy. "Stop...I don't...want to cum yet." Eric smiled softly and his hands went to the desk next to kyles bed, quickly finding the lube. He slicked up a few fingers and entered one slicked up finger inside the small entrance.

He heard Kyle wince in pain and stopped immediately. Wanting a signal to go ahead or stop. Kyle sighed, a little annoyed. "Keep going." Eric obliged and gently thrust his slicked finger in and out of the entrance. Once he was stretched enough he added a second finger and found that wonderful bundle of nerves. "ahh!" Kyle involuntarily bucked his hips into the touch. Eric smiled and added a third finger, making sure he's stretched and prepared properly.. Once kyle was nothing but a writhing, moaning mess. He knew he was ready.

He quickly discarded all his cloths, forgetting about his own cloths and slicked up his own hard member. Once he felt slicked up enough he gently laid over top of Kyle, positioning himself at his entrance. He looked in kyles eyes for an answer. If he was ready. Once again Kyle answered with a kiss, crashing and beautiful. In that moment Eric took the moment to thrust in, gently. Going inch by inch. Kyle stopped kissing once he felt Eric's member inside of him. It felt wonderful. He felt complete again. He felt every descriptive word of a virgin on there wedding night.

Once Eric was all the way in he waited a moment. Letting Kyles body relax. Kyle nodded his head to go and Eric was more then happy to do so. It was taking all his strength not to pound into him. He went at a slow and steady pace, making sure to graze his prostate every time. He felt Kyles breath in his ear as he let out a breathy moan. The red head bit his lip, making it red and sore in an attempt to stifle the louder moans. He suddenly hear Kyle speak up. His voice laced with lust thou it came out slightly cracked, worrying Eric. "F-Faster." He worried and gently wrapped his arms around Kyles head, gently forcing Kyle to look into his eyes.

His voice came out breathy and whispered. "It's only me." Kyle spoke, his voice wobbly, breathy and full of so many emotions that Eric couldn't even begin to name one. He looked straight into Erics blues. "Eric." Eric smiled softly, kissing the side of his temple tenderly. He then obliged with his little Jews orders.

He sped up his pace, starting to feel his oncoming climax. Suddenly Kyle let out a particularly loud moan. Hitting the writhing red heads prostate each time. Kyle wrapped himself around Erics thrusting hips and hard shoulders. Griping, feeling his orgasm on the edge.

Eric leaned his forehead on kyles head, letting out a guttural moan as his shot his seed into the abused entrance. Kyle soon followed after, making there stomachs wet and sticky. Eric stayed still along with Kyle for a moment, looking into the red heads eyes. He felt his heart freeze, if only for a second at the sight of tears in the green orbs. He spoke, worried. "You ok? I didn't hurt you?" Kyle smiled softly but to Eric it looked sad. "No." Kyle took a shaky breath. "You didn't. You were wonderful." Eric narrowed his eyes, questioning him. "Your crying. Your voice was cracking." Kyle closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Steadying his nerves. "Yes, I know." Eric slid out of him gently, laying on the side, gently wrapping his arms around his waist and one over top of his head, playing with a few curls.

Eric spoke softly. "Tell me the truth. You saw him, didn't you?" Kyle opened his eyes, tears brimming along the already red edges. He spoke. His voice a whisper, sounding haunted and far away. "Yes." Eric was about to speak and ramble. And kyle knew it would only lead to an argument. Just before Eric opened his mouth to speak, kyle placed his hand on his mouth to shush him. He spoke softly, not wanting to show the turmoil going on inside of him, keeping his voice steady. "Yes, I did see him but you knew that already. I know you knew it. You wouldn't have reassured me if you hadn't thought that." Kyle swallowed. "I did see him, until you forced me to look in your eyes and reassured me it was you." Kyles lip started trembling, giving away to his torrent of emotions.

He held his eyes downward, hating himself for being so weak. "I love you so much and I want to continue this. I want to make love to you over and over again until the memory of him is gone." Kyle suddenly looked up into Erics shocked blue orbs. They looked like oceans, they were teary and full of guilt and another emotion he couldn't quite name. Admiration? He wasn't sure. "Even if he haunts me, I know my angel will be there to chase him away."

Eric trailed his hand that was above Kyles head, playing with curls to his cheek, gently tracing little circles. Tears escaped his oceanic eyes. He smiled sadly, bringing kyles lips to his gently. "That's my fighter." Kyle smiled a little brighter, a small cry escaping his mouth in the form of broken laughter.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did a good job on the "angsty, fluffy, smut" :3 poor Kyle. You know the drill. Review! :D


	12. Chapter 12 Normal life

It was 3AM and Eric was wide awake. Being so close and able to protect his little red head put him on edge and he stayed on guard over him all night. He watched as Kyle slept peacefully for once since this all happened. Right now he sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, gently trailing his hand up and down Kyle's tee shirt covered back. Feeling bad about the shirt he gave him getting torn in the horrific incident, he gave him another one of his favorite shirts.

Frankly he didn't care if it got ripped or even stained. As long as it meant kyle was happy. He watched as the full moon shone lightly on his Jews milky skin, making the red ringlets glitter slightly, it almost looked gold. God, he was beautiful and he was his. He smiled slightly at the thought when suddenly he heard a creek. He quickly grabbed his pistol and listened for the sound again. He heard it and followed it. It came form out side the window. He looked toward the sound and saw a large bush by the steps, brushing up against the siding of the house. He lowered his weapon, deeming it safe for the moment..

It was now 8Am and Eric felt exhausted as he pressed the button on the coffee maker. He yawned, looking over toward the table, seeing a very sleepy red head. Kyles head was resting on the table, his arms being used as pillows. It brought a smile to Erics face seeing him like that. It took a lot of coxing to get his red head up and going, at least enough to walk downstairs. He wasn't about to leave Kyle alone, even for a moment of making coffee. Going to the bathroom would be an exception, only after he cleared the area and he waited outside. He wasn't taking any chances.

Soon the coffee was done and he poured two glasses and put a couple spoon fulls of surger in each one. He placed one in front of Kyles folded arms and sat next to him. He gently shook Kyles shoulder awake. The red head looked up groggily, eyes half lidded. He saw the coffee and sat up with a large yawn,making Eric laugh lightly.

After a couple of gulps of coffee, Kyle was ready to speak. He spoke quietly. Still waking up. "Did you sleep well last night?" Eric took a sip of his black coffee before lying to the red head. "Yeah, fine." He flt a pang of guilt as the red smiled softly. "Good." He didn't like lying but Kyle would be worrying over him and he didn't need that. He needed protection and Eric was there to offer that. No matter what.

Kyle suddenly spoke, his voice too serious for the bright morning setting. "Last night was the first time since the...incident that I slept. I didn't have any nightmares or fear induced insomnia." He then looked Eric straight in his blue eyes. "I felt safe...because of you." Eric smiled softly and brought a hand to cup the side of his cheek, his other hand going to the other cheek only a little higher, his fingers gently getting tangled in red curls. He spoke softly but full of determination. "Good. I want you to feel like that every time you go to sleep." Kyle smiled and leaned in, kissing Eric softly.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Eric even helped sheila with the dishes at all three meals. (the rest of the family didn't wake until around 9 to 10) Even thou Sheila accepted him, if even just for the fact of protection, he still felt he should please her to keep that acceptance. He made sure Kyle smiled all day.

"Ahh stop it! You ass!" Kyle's words got swallowed by laughter as Eric's hand roamed all over, tickling each sensitive spot he knew. Eric even included some neck nibbling as he laid over top of him on his bed, hands roaming everywhere. A small nip at skin made Kyle yelp, making Eric laugh lightly, rolling over on his back. Kyle sled and snuggled toward him, his arms going around his large waist. The both breathed in silence. Neither one wanting to end the peacefulness that was currently happening.

Once again at 3 Am, Eric was awake watching over the sleeping red head. Suddenly he heard a whimper come from Kyle, he looked down and saw fear laced in his sleeping features. A nightmare forming. Before he could say anything of comfort kyle spoke. His voice cracked, thick with fear and tears. "Please, don't...Stop!" Both of Erics large hands went to Kyles shoulders in an instant. It made the red head yelp but he stayed strong and spoke in a whisper in Kyles ear, bringing one of his hands up to gently wipe a tear away. "It's just a nightmare. Kyle, it's Eric. I'm right here. He can't hurt you. I'm right here." He paused and waited for a sign.

Kyle's eyes suddenly opened wide and unblinking, tears still leaking form the green orbs. Eric looked for any recognition knowing waking from nightmares can be hard. Even if they are "awake" there dream can still be playing out before them. His eyes suddenly locked on Eric's above him. His voice spoke in a fearful whisper. "Eric?" Eric suddenly grabbed both sides of his face, gently wiping tears away. "It's me. It's Eric. I'm right here Kyle." Kyle suddenly burst into tears, clinging to Eric as if his life depended on it. Eric sat him up gently, hugging around his waist and shoulders. Kyles small shoulders heaved with sobs. Soon a few minutes later Kyles calmed down but his breathing was still a little heavy for Erics liking. Eric gently brought him out enough to get a close look at him.

Turned the bedside light on and looked closely at kyles eyes first. They were still wide, the black pupil still taking over most of his eyes. His skin was pale. He put a hand to his forehead, clammy to. His breathing only seemed to get heavier. Kyle looked like he was focusing hard on his breathing, attempting to calm himself. Suddenly Kyles hand went to his chest feeling it. Eric looked worriedly as Kyle spoke quietly. "My heart. It feels like its going to beat out of my chest." His breathing suddenly got slightly heavier. Eric saw the fear in Kyles eyes as his anxiety attack slowly took over. He gently helped kyle stand up on the floor. "com'on Kyle. Lets get you some water." Kyle feebly nodded, tears silently still flowing. Once they were down in the kitchen, Eric gently sat him down in the chair.

Kyles arms went to hug himself. His body trembling. Eric got a glass of water and gave it to kyle. "Drink it." He commanded quietly. Kyle took the drink and drank it like a man lost in the dessert would. Fast. Like it was his first time having water after being lost in the heat for hours. He put the now empty cup down with a gasp. Eric smiled slightly at the sight. "You want more?" Kyle nodded, his eyes still focused but Eric could tell he was calming down. The trembling was stopping and the breathing was slowing down.

After about his 3rd cup of water he seemed totally calmed down and normal but exhausted. He leaned his head on Erics shoulder and let out a deep breath. "Thank you." Eric smiled and helped him back upstairs. Thou Kyle went back to sleep fast, he stayed up, watching over his little Jew.

AN: How Eric handled Kyles anxiety attack was the same way my hubby did for mine. He hugged me, let me cry and gave me water which I drank same as kyle. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There will be more drama fro Eric and Kyle! Keep reading my lovelies!


	13. Chapter 13 Taken

Scott hissed in pain as the doctor unwrapped the bandage from his head. It hurt like a bitch. He glanced over from the doctors table to see his guardian. Her eye brows knitted in worry as she looked at the doctors every move. She has Long, soft brown hair, down to her shoulders. Thick and wasn't held back. Some strands framing her soft, motherly face. Finally the band aid was off as Scott saw the doctor put the white, now slightly bloody dressing on the metal table. He felt the doctor inspect it with slight pressure from his nimble fingers pressing down on his injury sight. "It's looking very good. The surgeon did a wonderful job getting all that glass out. I don't see any but I wont rule any of it out. We'll just take the stitches out and you can be on your way." Scott sighed. "Sounds good."

Soon all the stitches were out and they were on there way. He got in the passenger seat and sighed heavily. Heavy thoughts weighing him down. His guardian sat in the drivers side. Prescription papers in hand. She looked at him worriedly. "Are you thinking about it again?" Scott smirked at her, his eyes never leaving the windshield. As if he was seeing something she couldn't. "I'm always thinking about it." She sighed. "You know what they will do if do this? If you rebel against them." "This isn't rebellion." She paused,thinking of what words to use. "I know it isn't rebellion but you know what they do, what they have planned-" "Just stick by me. Everything will be fine."

Eric placed the plates that were in his hands in the sink. He and Sheila became the only ones in the kitchen as she brought more plates in. She saw Eric start to wash them. Steaming Hot water shooting down from the faucet. She smiled and palced her hand on his now damp forearm, getting his attention. His expression softened when he saw her. "Eric. I just wanted to say, thank you for helping out around the house. You didn't have to. And for being here for Kyle." Eric smirked slightly toward her. "Not to burst your bubble but I would have been here for Kyle wither you would allow me to or not." Sheila smiled widely. "That's what I wanted to hear." She laughed lightly and walked out to the living room where Kyle was helping Ike with his homework. She proceed to watch. Just a little bit before she had to get Ike ready for bed.

They had both grown up so fast. Kyle and Eric both were nearing graduation in the spring and Ike was going to be going into 5th grade. She remembered when Kyle was in 4th grade. When Stan was his super best friend. When Eric was a little raciest pudge of a child. When Kenny attempted to talk thru his hoodie but it came out muffled. Everything was so different now and seeing her bubbla grow into this beautiful young man and becoming lucky enough to to find someone who loves him as much as she does and that's so important now, more then ever. And not only loves him but is willing to protect him, no matter what.

She sighed and walked in. "Ike. Time for bed." Ike looked sad which made Kyle laughed lightly. Kyle spoke. "I can help you more tomorrow. Ok Ike?" Ike smiled. "Ok!" He bounced up and Sheila smiled, ushering him up the stairs. Kyle smiled and got up off the floor, being careful of the various papers on the coffee table. He walked in the kitchen and saw Eric washing the last plate. He smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around his waist. He smiled into Eric's back. "It's almost time for bed." Eric placed the now clean plate with the other clean ones to the side and turned around. Wrapping his arms around Kyle's smaller body. "I love you." Eric breathed those words into Kyles neck. Kyle smiled and looked up. "I love you to but it's getting late. The dishes can wait until the morning."

Eric sighed. He looked at the clock. 10:30 already? "Yeah, lets get to bed." they both started to walk out of the kitchen when Eric stopped. "Wait? Did you take your insulin?" Kyle smiled. "Yes, I did now lets go. I would like to sleep." Eric smiled softly and followed his little red head upstairs. Once again, since Eric has been staying with Kyles family, he was up only this time with the aid of coffee. He slept very little in the day and kept himself awake at night to watch over him. As he went to take a sip out of his thermos he keeps hidden, he heard a noise.

It sounded like muffled banging. It was coming from downstairs. He checked the locks on Kyles windows and grabbed his pistol. He looked out the window and saw a strange van parked on the other side of the normally barren street. He quickly shook Kyle awake. The bagging suddenly got a little louder. Kyle was groggy for a few seconds until he heard it to. He sat up, eyes widening with fear. He started to speak. "Eric? Whats going-" Eric placed his hand over kyles small mouth and gave him the signal to be quiet. There hearts were beating hard in there chests. Adrenaline kicking in. He gave Kyle his smaller pistol and signaled for him to get behind him. Kyle obeyed as Eric opened his bedroom door.

Suddenly everything was starting to get fuzzy but Kyle ignored it. He stayed close to Eric's back as they walked down the staircase. Suddenly, as they got to bottom and stood in the middle of the living room. (so Eric has more clearance to fire) the door slammed open. The fuzzy in his head only got heavier, he could tell Eric was feeling it to as the grip on the gun kept slaking and tightening. Kyle couldn't handle it anymore. His eyes went into the back of his head as he fell on the hardwood floor behind him. Eric quickly turned around and went to Kyles aid. He held his limp body in his arms, checking his pulse. He sighed in relief he wasn't dead but what caused him to faint? He suddenly felt faint himself but he fought it. Suddenly the door opened and men with gas masks came in. He quickly held up his pistol but it was so damn hard to keep it up let alone steady. Suddenly his vision became double and body weak. The one in the middle, he could tell was the leader, laughed lightly as his arm fell limply at his side, pistol falling out of his hand.

The leader came over and tipped him over with a finger. He fell face first. His eyes level with Kyle's ankles. He started mumbling, unable to do anything else. "No...no...don't ...hurt h-him." He saw large hands grab kyle by his ankles and start to drag him. He kept mumbling "no" over and over as he saw the rest of Kyles body come into view. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Like he was sleeping. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

The first thing Kyle became aware of was that his head was aching. He lifted his hand to where it hurt and felt a large bump there. He opened his eyes but it didn't process thru his mind the kind of floor he was on or the house for that matter. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide. This wasn't his home. He barely remembered anything. He looked around.

His body trembling already. It was an old log cabin. It looked like father time had his way with the place. He could see (and smell) some rotten wood. Somebody didn't take good care of it. There was dust all over every piece of furniture. Suddenly strong hands grabbed both of his arms. He yelped in surprise and shook with fear. What was going on? Where was he? Where is Eric? Is he dead? Suddenly he was thrown into a room. It was a small. Almost like a large, walk in closest or a small living room. His eyes went over the room, looking at every part until his eyes fell on someone, tied to chair. Blood dripping down the side of there head. He suddenly gasped. And let out a shocked whisper. "Eric?" He recognized the mop of brown hair, the large body which actually was big boned and it was confirmed whenever the head rolled up and eyes widened. Blue eyes. The only blue Kyle knew and ever wanted to know. Suddenly as he went to get up he was stopped by hands pushing him back down. Suddenly music started playing. It sounded kinda fuzzy. He looked over and saw a record player with a vinyl spinning.

_HOwoooooooolll  
>Who's that I see walkin' in these woods<br>Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood _

Suddenly handcuffs were around his wrists. He started to panic and attempt to free himself but a hand came down hard on his face. He yelped. It stung. He looked up to see who it was. He couldn't tell by the large swastika mask over top the face. A black fedora covered his hair. Kyle could see he was dressed nicely. A black suite with a bright red tie. He suddenly felt so much rage. His blood boiling. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you!" Soon the yelling turned to sobs. Large tears racing down his face. "Why! Why? Why!"

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
>You sure are looking good<br>You're everything a big bad wolf could want _

The well dressed, Nazi figure remained silent but knelled down to Kyles eye level. He suddenly snapped his fingers and another figure walked in. Scott's Guardian from the doctors but kyle had no idea who she was. She looked motherly and wore a long brown skirt with a baggy shirt. Hippie like. She looked nervous but not scared. Her long brown hair swayed along with her as she came down to eye level. The large male, Swastika figure standing up, he heard the distinct metal clang of metal instruments. He went to look but the lady turned his head harshly but softly. She placed a red silk scarf around his mouth a little too tightly and brought another pair of handcuffs. She spoke. "Please, believe me when I say, this is for the betterment of the world. We just want a world of perfection. Free of illness and immorality." He tried to speak but the silk gag prevented his words and made them muffled. She continued. As if lecturing a child.

_Listen to me _

" Your Jewish faith is enough for your death. Your diabetic. I'm sorry but we don't want that in our new world. Also, and probably worst of all." Her face scrunched up. Genuinely grossed out and disgusted. "Your gay. It's immoral and sinful and you shall be punished for those sins. Perhaps one day God will forgive you and let you into his kingdom. As you can see." She points to Eric who is looking frantic with fear and worry. "Your not alone. You both need to be punished." "Don't hurt him!" He yelled thru his gag. It was muffled but what he said was clear as day. She smiled sweetly. It sent a chill of terror thru him. "Oh no, we wont hurt him. In fact we wont even touch him. But he will watch your punishment and then later, when you are dead and he his spirit is broken. It shall be his turn."

_Little Red Riding Hood  
>I don't think little big girls should<br>Go walking in these spooky old woods alone  
>Owoooooooo <em>

She then got up and started to leave. His shoulders trembling and heaving with sobs. Suddenly a knife was on his cheek. Trailing along every curve the figure could find. The cold steel of the knife trailed around his neck. Lingering around the jugular veins. He froze still. Oh God. This is how he was gonna die?

_What big eyes you have  
>The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad<br>So just to see that you don't get chased  
>I think I ought to walk with you for a ways <em>

He heard a sinister laugh come from the figure behind him. Suddenly the figure took the mask and hat off. His laugh becoming louder. The knife stayed by his neck but the figure came around.

He then saw the familiar and sinister face of Scott. He was near gleeful as he spoke in low voice in kyles ear. "Now your dear Eric will know just what it feels like to have what you love most, taken. But first there are a few guys here who have been dying to meet you. " He got up from Kyles level and opened the door. A few burly men stood. About 4. All around 6'5 and wide as a football player. There heads shaved bald and once the walked in Kyle swore he saw that damn swastika tattooed on the back of each of there heads. Scott came back to kyle as two stand behind Eric, making sure he doesn't escape and two around kyle, causing him to shake and tremble.

_What full lips you have  
>They're sure to lure someone bad<br>So until you get to grandma's place  
>I think you ought to walk with me and be safe <em>

Suddenly one of the large men around him grabbed his face. A pocket knife gently trailing down his cheek. He couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face, rolling over the cold metal. The large man spoke. "Damn, Rick wasn't kidding. Gorgeous." The other laughed lightly and started tracing and trailing his large his filthy hands all over kyles beck. Almost threatening strangulation. He suddenly felt a hauntingly familiar sensation of cold steel only this time the predictor was in front of him. He could see dark pools, full of lust and a hunger for power. He could see the knife tear thru his pajama shirt. Once his shirt was cut off he was roughly thrown to the floor with a yelp. His broke down into tears,not daring to look at Eric, keeping his eyes closed, attempting to block out he whole situation.

He heard one of them groan behind him as his pajama bottoms came down and cut off completely into a heap of fabric. He never felt so vulnerable or scared in his life. Not even when Rick broke thru his window that fateful night. Not even when Scott pinned him to the wall. He heard a muffled scream from Eric's direction. He dared to look over and saw Eric struggling feverishly against his binds but the two men behind him kept a strong hold on him. There were tears pouring down his face a horried mixture of anger and fear.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
>Until I'm sure that you've been shown<br>That I can be trusted walking with you alone  
>Owoooooooo <em>

He suddenly was turned over. Oh God he was going to have to face them. The one above him smirked evilly. He saw something that looked like a metal pear. The other helped and slicking it up with lube. This time Eric was screaming his throat raw, attempting to get out, to escape and rescue his poor Kyle but all the screaming did was exhausted him into tears as he broke down. Suddenly kyle felt the cold metal of the pear device enter him. He shivered and froze. What were they going to do with it? He saw how Eric became even more frantic as they brought out the pear. What was it going to do?

The one above him never stopped watching his face. He could see behind him the other with his hardened member already out and gently stroking it. Suddenly he felt the cold metal turn inside him. He felt edges digging into him from the inside. He felt bladed edges tearing him from the inside. Stretching him and tearing him. He started to yell and scream in pain but they didn't stop. The one even started to stroke himself faster. He kept turning the screw and Kyle screamed. His head arching off the hardwood floor as he screamed his throat raw.

Blood started coming from him, just starting to pool below him. His throat was raw and his eyes were closed tightly while tears poured down each side of his face. Suddenly and agonizingly he returned the metal pear to it's original form,tearing up more skin in the process and brought it back out.

_Little Red Riding Hood  
>I'd like to hold you if I could<br>But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't  
>Owoooooooo! <em>

He heard the zipper of the predictors denim jeans and him hovering over him,slowly but harshly the large man above him entered his hard dick inside of him. The amount of blood acting as lubricant. Once he was in he wasted no time and thirsted, pounding into the the abused hole. At this point Kyle could do nothing while he was raped. He went numb and his mind focused on the lyrics of the song.

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with  
>Little Red Riding Hood<br>Even bad wolves can be good  
>I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side<br>Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place_

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
>You sure are looking good<br>You're everything that a big bad wolf could want  
>Owoooooooo<br>I mean baaaaaa_

He didn't feel anything. Even as the second one raped him. Nothing. Eric was still in tears. Having witnessed both of those inhuman beings rape his Kyle. Scott laughed sinisterly in Eric's. He talked low enough so he was only talking to him. "How does it feel Eric? To have what love so much, taken from you? Stolen? You feel helpless?" He voice suddenly became darker, his hand forcing Eric's face to watch the horrifying scene in front of him. "Good. Thou I wont grind him up into chili..." He suddenly whispered into Eric's ear. Growling out each word. "I will kill him and you wont be able to do a thing about it. And you'll be all alone again." He suddenly stood up.

His voice becoming normal once again. "if you both are finished we have to get going. You know how father hates to wait for his ceremonies and we have a long drive ahead. You can even have a little bit of fun with him along the way." The one got up and zippered up his pants. "That was worth it ." The other large man grabbed Kyle. Kyle becoming nothing more then a limp doll as he thrown him over his shoulder and walked out leaving Eric to wonder what's going to happen and more importantly, how he's gonna escape and save Kyle.

**AN: WOW! I hope this wasn't too dark. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! they have been such a big help! They really kept me motivated to write and continue. I did a lot of research for it and I hope I did a good job with it. Please let me know what you think :D thank you all for your wonderful support. You make me feel famous! 3 3 3**


	14. Chapter 14 escape

Before Scott followed them he walked toward the door then turned around, addressing the two large men on either side of Eric, who at this point looked much like Kyle. Broken and limp. His shoulder heaving just slightly but his head bowed and brown, messy hair just hovering over his eye brows. The two let off seeing his broken spirit. Scott spoke. "Make sure he doesn't escape. You may do what you want but make sure he isn't alive. When your done you know your orders from father." The two nodded as if they were talking to a high ranking army sergeant. Scott smiled evilly. "Good. I'll see you at the ceremonial site then." He then walked out leaving Eric alone with the two hulking men. The two laughed lightly, like they had an inside joke. The one leaned down and unbound Eric's leather restraints. He still sat there, slightly hunched over. Tears still silently making there way down there face.

The one who untied him grabbed him by his shirt, actually strong enough to lift Eric's hulking figure and slammed him against the wall. The other reached for his shotgun he had strapped to his back and held it with a sick smile. The one holding Eric against the wall mocked him while he remained still. "Awww, are you crying? Are you sad because we hurt your little friend?" The other behind him laughed. It motivated to continue taunting Eric. "Are you gonna cry baby? Huh? Like a little girl?" He then threw Eric to the ground, his back hitting the hardwood of the log cabin.

They both crowded over him, shot gun near his face, trailing up and down his face and torso, deciding where to shot. The other brought out a large Rambo knife and suddenly stabbed his shoulder. He yelped in pain and hissed but never gave them the satisfaction of screaming. They burst into laughter. He suddenly got his senses back and quickly analyzed just enough information to get out of the room.

He quickly brought his foot around the hick that had the knife and tripped him then quickly got the knife out of his shoulder and thew it into the other chest, the shot gun falling to the ground and the man screaming in pain as it stabbed into his chest. He screamed in pain, holding the knife. Blood dripping all over his hands and splattering over the floor. He grabbed the shot gun. The other man stupidly going after him at this time, in a charge of anger. Eric quickly shot him point blank, the shot gun shell shooting out to the mans face, rending him dead and faceless. All that remained was a dead corpse and flesh hanging off what is now an exposed skull.

He then cocked it and pointed it to the man with the knife wound to the chest who was now a crying mess on the floor. "Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" With a low growl he spoke. "Where are they taking him?" The man continued to cry until Eric pushed him down by the barrel of the gun. He screamed in the man face. "ANSWER ME!" "Why should I ?" He sobbed slightly. "Your going to kill me anyway so why should I tell you!" Eric then shot the mans foot, he screamed out in pain.

Eric then put the shot gun over his shoulder (it still had the strap on it) and took out the knife that was inside the mans chest that wounded his now bleeding shoulder. He brought it to the mans face, cutting just slightly. He could feel him tremble beneath his finger tips. "Because, you can either die fast and painless or I can make it as slow as possible and make sure you feel every agonizing bit of pain. Now tell me where they are going."

The man spoke. His voice cracking and wobbly. "I have the address in my pocket. I'm no good at remembering address so I wrote it down." He quickly took it out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Eric. He grabbed it and read it. Memorizing it.. This was all the way on the border of Kansas. That was a day trip, he hoped.. That will at least give him some time to gather weapons and call for backup, if he can find a phone that is.

He then suddenly shot the man right between the eyes. His brain scattering on to the other wall along with other bodily fluids and tissue. He breathed heavy and let it all sink in and looked at the wrinkled piece of paper. He then leaned on the wall and grabbed his shoulder, hissing in pain. Suddenly he smelled smoke and saw some of it coming from underneath the door. He felt the door. It wasn't warm, yet. He took his chance and opened it. There was smoke everywhere, he quickly got to the floor, staying low as possible.

He crawled and looked around as he went. Looking for any sign of a phone. He looked thru the licking flames and heavy smoke and there on the end table, a cell phone. Not a fancy one but as long as it works is all that matters. He crawled as quickly as he could, ignoring the agonizing pain in his shoulder. His shoulder must be a bloody mess. His arm was nearly covered in blood from it dripping.

Suddenly a small eruption of fire came from one of the lower cabinets, catching his cheek slightly. He hissed in pain at the graze and moved on. He grabbed the cell pone and kept going. He saw the front door and made his way for it. He was glad it was snowing. Once he was at the door he stood up and ran outside, far as he could from the house. He got a few yards out before more fire erupted into a small explosion from the dry log cabin.

He sat in the cold snow. His shoulder bleeding and his face burnt just slightly. He breathed a small sigh of relief. He got out of the house and had a phone. He looked to see if it would work. It lit up. No service but full battery. He could find service. 6am. He could just see the sun creeping up over the horizon.

He walked and walked and walked some more. It had been hours of walking. He was shivering, covered in sot and ash and blood. He finally found road and nearly ran. There he got lucky enough to find a sign, stating his location. Greenly. He looked at the phone. One bar of service. He laughed and cried out of sheer relief. He quickly opened it up and call the only person he memorized other then his own.

Sheila was already up but not for good reasons. Around 4 in the morning she woke up and immediately ran to the family bathroom, puking out out what was left of her dinner. After she was done coughing and dry heaving she could hear Gerald moaning painfully in bed. She flushed the toilet and forced her aching body up. Did she get stomach flu? Food poisoning? She shuffled slowly into her bedroom where Gerald held his stomach, moaning in pain. "Whats wrong Gerald?" She asked groggily and weakly. He groaned in pain. He never did deal well when sick. "Ugh, my head is pounding and I feel like I'm gonna be sick." "Can you get to the bathroom?" Gerald sat up slowly with a groan. "Yeah, I think so." "You go sit by the toilet, I'm going to check on the boys." Suddenly Gerald ran out the door and Sheila had to hold down her own nausea as she heard her husband empty his stomach.

She opened Ike's door, his bedroom being the closest to them and saw him holding his head and crying. She started to walk in when her phone rang. Who would be calling at this time? Something was wrong, she could feel it. She walked slowly over to the phone downstairs. She reached it, thanking God it was so close to the stairs. "H-hello?" " , it's Eric!" Her heart dropped. Wasn't he in the house? "H-how are you calling? Shouldn't you and Kyle be asleep upstairs?" She swore she heard a whimper then he spoke. His voice thick and nearly cracking. "We were kidnapped. The people who were targeting Kyle gassed the house and kidnapped the both of us. I just barely escaped but they took...they took." She could tell he was on the verge of breaking down. So was she. Hearing somebody broke into her house, poisoned her family and kidnapped her oldest son and his boyfriend.

"Eric, calm down. Do you know where you are?" "Yeah, I'm right next to the border of Greenly. Listen to what I want you to do. Call 911 for you and the rest of the family. I'm pretty sure they used carbon monoxide and if that's the case you need to get out of the house as soon as possible. I'm going to call the police and let them know whats going on and hopefully get some help. Make sure you tell them me and Kyle were kidnapped. Get police over as soon as you can." Her voice broke as she spoke. "I will Eric. Please be careful and bring my bubbla back." "I will. I'll try to be in touch." And then silence. Her stomach now at the furthest part of her mind, she gathered up enough streagth to go abck upstairs, phone in hand and wake Ike up.

"Ike, com'on, we need to get out." she forced him up gently as he cried, whimpering. She held him close as she found Jerold laying on the cold tile of the bathroom, breathing heavy. She leaned down to Ike's eyes level. "Go outside and don't come in. we'll be behind you. I have to get daddy." Ike nodded and walked down the stairs, going outside. She shook Gerald's shoulder and he groaned. Good, he was still responsive. She forced him up as well, making him walk down the stairs. "W-where are we going?" He asked groggily. "Outside. The house has been poisoned."

After the call with Sheila, Eric sat right underneath the large green sign. Not caring how cold or snowy the ground was. He called 911, hoping Sheila was doing the same. Suddenly someone picked up. "911, whats your emergency?" He let out a heavy, shaky breath. " Me and my boyfriend have been kidnapped." "Do you know your location?" "I'm right on the border of Greenly. underneath the sign. We were taken to a log cabin in the middle of the woods. They took him somewhere else. I have the address of where there taking him, they had left me there, I barely escaped to call." "what is your name? Your full name please." "Eric Cartman." "And your boyfriend?" "Kyle Broflovski" "Eric, were going to be sending police to your location? Are you injured?" "Yeah, my right shoulder, stab wound. And a small burn on my left cheek. They set the house on fire. They left me there for dead." "Ok, police and paramedics are on there way to your location. Please don't move from your location, it will-" "Yeah I know, I'm not moving." Then he hung up. He couldn't get the look of desperation Kyle had out of his mind. His screams still echoed and he couldn't do a damn thing to help him.

His hands wove themselves into his disheveled, dusty hair. His head down and his shoulders starting to heave. He couldn't stop the tears. Not anymore. Sobs and fat tears escaped him but he didn't care. Kyle could dead for all he knows at this moment. That hick could be lying about the location and it all for not. But he wasn't going to give up until he knew that. He wasn't sure how long it was before he heard the loud sound of the police siren, the red and blue lights blinding. He could see an ambulance following them.

Kyle wasn't sure how much time went by. He was catatonic to everything around him. His eyes blank and half lidded. He was shivering but gave no notice to it. His curly red hair became disheveled and starting to frizz just slightly. The two that had there way with him sat watching as he was huddled against the wall of the van like a dog. Naked and shivering. The one held a gun and the other a baseball bat. It looked stained with dried blood. Seems he wasn't the only one they have done this to.

The one stood up, as much as he could in a moving van and brought the gun to his cheek. " You feel that? You don't seem to feel anything." He brought the barrel to his temple. Pressing the metal in harshly. "How about now? Do you feel any fear? You wouldn't be human if you didn't fear death." Kyle still was nearly unblinking and unmoving. No show of emotion "Your not even going to cry? Beg? Like you did before? I like your voice especially when your screaming."

Kyle felt that familiar fire stir up. A rage that's been inside of him since this started. He glared as harshly as he could into the predators black eyes. He laughed. "Oh! Gonna start fighting now! Your not too good at picking and choosing battles! Ahahah!" Suddenly Kyle Spat in his face, not caring what happens to him. He man growled and pistol whipped Kyles face, knocking him o the floor."You bitch!" he was about to again when Scott looked back from the passenger seat.

"If he's fighting making sure he doesn't escape but don't kill him, we need him." The other who was still sat down stood up with his bat. The other saw this and smirked. He got behind kyle and held his arms down. Kyle fought back and struggled. "Let me go you bastard! I hate you! You fucking asshole! Fucking muff cabbage!" The one with the bat had a sick smile. "you know. I disagree with you. I like you better quiet. lets teach some manners for that potty mouth of yous." "fuck you!" Suddenly the bat cam down on his legs. He bit his lip so hard, not wanting to give them any more satisfaction of screaming but it didn't stop the little yelp that escaped. They did it to the other leg as well, breaking both shins. There was no way he could even try to escape now. Suddenly he heard the rip of duck tape and a tape of sliver being put over his mouth and wrists being bound. "There. Nice and quiet." All Kyle could do was whimper in defeat and hope to God that Eric was Ok.

Eric was transported to the nearest ER and there the doctor wrapped up his shoulder and put a bandage over his burn. It really wasn't anything serious. Right as he was putting his shirt back on, with the help of the nurse, the two policemen walked from behind the blue curtain. "If it's Ok, we would like a word with him." The nurse nodded and walked out, giving them some privacy.

Eric sighed heavily. As one of the policemen sat down in the chair next to the bed. The other stayed standing, arms crossed. The one sitting down ready with a notebook,pen and recorder. "We need you to tell us everything you know. If you have to be graphic, your welcome to do so, as long as it is relevant to the story. Is that clear?" Eric nodded. The other officer pressed the record button.

Eric told them everything. Every detail. From what happened to Kyle that first night Rick came thru thru the window to how it became now. He told them every detail of Kyles torture and how he was forced to watch. He had to close his eyes for that one, the lump in his throat made it hard to talk. And how they left Eric and there two other henchmen for dead in the burning house and how he escaped and called for help. Eric handed them the wrinkled piece of paper with Kyle's and the cults location. Both policemen were in shock. "Were sorry this happened to you. We'll help you however we can. We want you to come down to the station. Your not charged for anything, we want you there for protection." Eric agreed.

Sheila did as Eric told her and within 10 minutes there was an ambulance and police car in her yard. All three of them being treated to oxygen masks. Suddenly one of the policemen phones rang. "Yes sir?" He said full of authority, thinking it it might be his boss. He paused and hesitated, bringing the phone to Sheila. "Its'...for you." Sheila looked worriedly at the phone then took her oxygen mask off, allowing herself to talk into the phone. She brought it weakly to her ear. "Hello?" "It's Eric. Is everyone alright?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, were fine. Are you Ok? Where are you at?" Back at the police station Eric leaned against the wall, holding the officers phone in his. "Right now I'm at the Greenly Police station." He paused, closing his eyes, blocking out emotion. "There going to help me find Kyle." One of the officers looked nervous at Eric statement but waited. "yeah. Don't worry, I wont be coming home alone." He smiled sadly before closing the heavy duty cell phone and handing it back over to the officer.

The officer sighed. "look kid. I'm really sorry about your situation but I can't have you helping us." Eric's head snapped up, a small glare starting. "It would be too dangerous and too much of a liability if we allowed you to. What were going to do is take you back to South park, contact the feds and bring Kyle back home safely." Eric was about to say something but the officer put a strong hand on his good shoulder, stopping him from walking further. "Without your help."Eric sighed heavily and silently agreed. He already memorized the paper anyway.

AN:what did you think! Hopefully it wasn't too long and I really wanted to show Kyles Jersey heritage. kinda a last minute thing. I think it would be something to slip out in a fit of anger and stress. I could see him saying that :)


	15. Chapter 15 Journey

The drive back to South Park felt like it took days but really was only three hours but it was still three hours he could have used to search for Kyle. When the police cruiser got into South Park, he found out the Broflovski's were moved temporarily to a woman's shelter due to the fact of the nature of the crime, not only was it close to the police station but it gave the family someone to talk to who can relate. Sheila and Ike were waiting outside the shelter. Gerald inside talking with some of the others, learning how to deal with what has happened.

The police car pulled up as Sheila was tightening Ike's blanket from home around his shoulders. They both looked and straightened up when they saw a police officer come out of the car, opening Eric's door. Sheila inwardly gasped at the bandage and sling on his arm and the one large bandage on his cheek. Some of the showing skin still showed bits of ash and dirt. The officer escorted Eric to Sheila. She teared up and extended her arms. Not caring about any qualms she had about him before. She was just glad he was ok. He quietly took her offer and hugged back with his free arm. His arm subconsciously tightening around her shoulders. Eric suddenly felt Ike hug his smaller arms around his waist and took what he had in him not to break down into tears but it didn't stop the two silent tears from running down his face, making two clean lines down his cheeks.

There was so much guilt going thru him. Guilt from his past, of how he treated this wonderful family so horribly, how he treated Kyle horribly, the guilt he felt now, of not being able to do anything. Not being able to protect what you loved most and watching it happen right in front of you. He didn't deserve them or Kyle.

Later inside, Sheila had made him hot tea. When he was brought to the shelter all he had was a police given wind breaker. It wasn't much cause they didn't expect to escort a kid from greenly to South Park. Needless to say, Eric was very cold. Sheila could still see him shivering. Now it was just her and Eric. Ike went to play with one of the other children that lived in the shelter. Eric held the cup of clear, brown liquid as if it was a life line but never drank. He lifted it up a few times but never felt the need to drink it. Sheila could see the tremble in his hands as he did so. She wasn't so sure it was from the cold. She placed a warm, motherly hand on his trembling on. "Please, tell me, what happened?" Eric looked hesitant. He never planned on telling her the details. He didn't think she should know, they were far more disturbing then she would expect.

He spoke low, near whisper. His voice shaky just a bit. "I don't think you want to know." She urged on. Her hand tightening over his large wrist for support. "Please, I have to know. What did they do to my Bubbla?" Her voice waver, her eyes already water. God, he really didn't want to tell her. He already had to tell police which was already hard just reliving it but now,, seeing the pleading look in her familiar green eyes. Green eyes he has only seen on Kyle. It broke his already broken heart into more shattered bits of ragged glass.

He let out a shaky, deep breath and told her. By the end of the story he had broken down into tears. His free hand fisting the bangs on his scalp. Large,fat tears made there way down his face. Hers as well but she was more composed and stood up, hugging around his shoulders and head. His free hand came around her back tightly, like a life line.

He mumbled brokenly. "I couldn't do anything. It's all my fault." She gently petted his hair. It was so motherly it made him cry more, bringing up that old longing for his own mothers affections. She gently shushed him. "shhh, everything will be ok. We'll get Kyle back, safe and sound and nobody will ever hurt him or you again." He finally got his senses back and gently pushed her away, standing up. He looked to her. "Did they drive you here?" Sheila was taken aback slightly but had an idea of what he was doing. "No, they drove us here because of the gas but they delivered our car here for us. Your pick up truck as well." His head perked up at that. " where is it?" "Out the back, I can get you the keys. Follow me." She walked out of the kitchen and into a small living room, where her purse was. She dug in her purse a bit and brought out the keys to his truck. She looked solemn and worried. "Here. I'll show you where it is." She walked out again. He passed by a few girls and waved awkwardly to them until the go to the back door. There he saw his pick up truck.

She gave him his keys with a sad smile. She smiled sadly back. She wrapped her arms around her self,protecting her self from the snow that was currently falling. "Just...be careful, and bring him back." He smiled a little brighter. "Don't worry. I wont be coming back without him." He then got in the drivers side door. He had little trouble with the key but once he was driving he was fine. Once far enough away he took the sling off. He could move the shoulder fine, just hurt like a bitch. Oh well, it was nothing compared to what kyle went thru, or may be going thru. That thought sent a shiver of horror down Eric spine as he parked in the Brofloskis driveway. He got out and he could already feel the life sucked out of the once wonderful home.

He came up the the door. Locked. He stood back and kicked it. The hinges just moved slightly. With a growl he kicked in again and he flew open. He stopped it from swinging with his good arm and walked inside the dead house. It was dark, cold and depressing. He looked around for his coat first off. He was freezing his ass off and he had a long drive. He looked on the coat rack and grabbed his heavy, red winter coat. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw his blue and yellow hat from childhood. With a small smile he put it on. Now onto weapons. He jogged upstairs and looked in all the places Kyle said. And each weapon as there. He grabbed his suitcase he used when first moved in to protect kyle which has become a failed mission. But he wont fail in getting him back. Even if he has to give his life.

He went back downstairs and looked behind the TV. Still there. The shot gun he had hidden was still hidden, with just a bit of dust on it. He grabbed it and cocked it. One round came out. Loaded but he would need to make a stop to Ludwig for more. He had also grabbed Kyles green hat and orange coat.

Once he got to Ludwig he wasted no time. He got the ammo he needed and the best and possibly largest first aid kit he could find. With a brief farewell he left South Park, on a mission to save his love from certain death.

Kyle still lay on the cold floor of the van naked, hands cuffed, mouth taped over and shivering violently from the cold yet sweat had started drenching his body, thanks to the amount of adrenaline going thru him. For the last hour he could feel his eye or hand or even foot, twitch. He knew what it was. He hadn't had his insulin shot for the morning. The last one he had was a few hours before he got kidnapped, so that was...at least 12 hours.

He wasn't sure, at the moment it was pretty damn hard to do math in his head. He knew what it was. There was a good chance it would lead to convulsions. He could already feel his heart beat increase and become rapid and not from fear of dying. He's already accepted that. His body was in the process of going into a diabetic shock, perhaps leading even to a coma. He hoped he would die form it, thou it was unlikely. He just didn't want the cult to have that satisfaction.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the men look over at him, curiously he got up and knelled next to him, inspecting his face. He let the man hold his jaw and move it, his neck limply letting him. "Hey, Boss? I think something is wrong with him. He don't look too good." Scott snorted. "Of corse he doesn't. You just raped and tortured him." "Boss, I'm serious-" Scott turned back looking annoyed. "He is in a van, it's 10 degrees outside and he's naked. I don't expect him to look great after that." He turned around with a huff, watching the road.

At the moment Eric's pick up turned onto that same road the cult was traveling on, about 5 hours behind them. Eric pressed his foot on the pedal, not caring about speed limits.

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please let me know what you think. I tried to make this as accurate as possible for Both how the police treated Eric to Kyle's diabetic shock. That was surprisingly hard to look up. Hope I did well. Next chapter I promise there will be more action and fighting :)


	16. Chapter 16 found

Kyle didn't know how long they had been on the road but suddenly they stopped and the doors of the van opened, dragging him out. If he had the strength he would have fought back but between the broken legs and start of diabetic shock,he really wasn't in fighting condition. He could barely see where he was being dragged. His vision going in and out of blurry and clear. His body kept shivering so much it was shaking. What he could see was a large wooden area and an old looking church. The doors of the large stained glass doors of the church were opened Once inside, the doors closed with a dramatic thud.

He could see candles on and near the alter and a priest looking man there but he knew that man was no "Man of God". Once there they held him up to him, arms held out on either side like the sacrifice he is going to be. The man spoke, it was deep and aged. He could tell the man and people of the room believed and hung on every word.

"My children. You have done well and brought another sacrifice. After this there will be one less Jew, one less gay, one less immoral,sinful soul on the street." The old man walked toward Kyle. Currently holding some form of a branding iron in his hand. He used it to lift Kyles chin up to meet his steely blue eyes. The branding iron which was the star of David. The point of the star digging into kyles tender skin. He didn't even flinch or wriggle away. He looked at the man with dead eyes. "We are willing to allow yourself redemption. Abandon your sinful ways and convert to our way, Gods way and you may be spared so much pain and death. What say you Jew? Shall you redeem yourself into Gods good graces?" Kyle glared as much as he could toward the man.

He just managed tor growl out, his voice raspy from lack of use. "Fuck you." The man became furious and slapped him across the face with the branding iron. The pointed star cutting up his face. The priest spoke in a low growl. Furious with the young Jew before him. He huffed to the alter and stuck the branding iron in a small pot which was glowing reddish black, with many hot coals. He came back to Kyle, the branding iron now bright red and steaming. "This shall be your last day on gods earth. When you descend to hell, they will know why you are there."

Suddenly the priest brought the bright red iron onto kyles chest, steaming by the sudden temperature change. Kyle bit his lip so hard, trying to scream but he let out a few whimpers and tears that went against him. The branding iron came off his chest, leaving a blackened mark of David's star on his chest. The priest breathed heavy. "Take him away." The men dragged him away from the alter and toward the side of the church. There he was thrown into a small room. A cot was on the side of the wall and a large stained glass window. Once the large wooden door closed, he was left alone.

He couldn't even manage to move except for the sobs that now escaped him. His small form heaving and shaking. He soon found he couldn't help but pray. The words spilling out in Hebrew brokenly, instinctively. His hands cupped on his chest where his new burn was.

.

"_Lord, do not punish me in Your anger, nor chastise me in Your wrath.. Be gracious to me, O Lord, for I languish away; heal me, O Lord, for my bones tremble in fear. My soul is panic-stricken; and You, O Lord, how long before You help? Relent, O Lord, deliver my soul; save me for the sake of Your kindness. For there is no remembrance of You in death; who will praise You in the grave?"_

Eric had only one hour to go as he drove down the road. It was already 3PM. He looked at his fuel gauge. Almost empty. Eric hit his hand on the steering wheel and cursed quietly to himself. "Shit." A few minutes later he found a gas station. He pulled in and got out. He picked out the gas and put the snout of the pump in his truck. He kept his hand on it,absentmindedly watching the price go up along with the gallons.

He saw another car. A large, black SUV pull in toward the side of the mini mart. He became very on edge and grabbed his bag from the truck which had various weapons,first aid kit and some food. He slung it around his shoulder and watched them closely out of the corner of his eye. The pump was done and he placed it back. Suddenly he was grabbed by his neck from behind, someone nearly as big as he is but his reflexes took control as he flipped the man over but the man, who he now saw was dressed in mostly black, including a black winter jacket and black ski mask, tripped his ankle, making him hit his head off his mirror. His vision went blurry for a few seconds but it was a few seconds he could have used to see the man coming at him with a bat with what looked like fairly fresh blood on it.

The baseball bat came down and he just barely managed to block with with his arms from his head. It hit his ribs and collar bone instead. After the second hit he grabbed it swiftly out of the mans grip and stood up, the man now looked a little frightened. Eric took this moment and took his pistol out, throwing the bat into the bed of his truck. He went closer to the man who had his hands up and took his mask off. He recognized that it was one of the other raspiest from the kidnapping. He shot him in the shoulder, and thigh, making him fall with a cry. Eric then placed the pistol away and grabbed the bat, bringing it down a few times on him. After he was done he roughly grabbed him by his hair. He growled in his face. "Unless you want to end up like your friend Rick, stay out of my way."

The man looked terrified and Eric roughly let go of his hair, making him fall on his wounded shoulder, yelping in pain. Eric turned and started walking to the mini mart to pay for his gas. He walking inside the glass doors, the small dinging on the door alerting his arrival. He saw the clerk who looked extremal bored, reading a magazine. Once she looked up at the sound, he looked concerned. He did look a little roughed up, a few bruises just beginning to form. She was blonde and looked all of about 17 years old. Her hair was in man made curls like that of a curling iron and too much make up. "Are you, like, ok?" "Fine." He answered quickly, getting his wallet out, not wanting to talk to her any more then he needed.

She decided to continue, finding him cute. She had a thing for bad boys. "Are you sure? Because I read in a magazine, that like, if you don't treat a head wound your brain could blow up." He stared at her blankly. He seriously didn't have time for dumb blondes. "You mean swell?" "Yeah! That!" He slammed the $50 down on the counter. "Just give me my change and stop talking." She looked hurt and surprised. "No one has ever said that to me be-" "Yeah well they should have." She became quiet and went to get his change when suddenly something exploded outside. They both ducked out of reflex but Eric looked up. There he saw his truck up in flames, the man who had attacked him and raped Kyle. Nothing but a burning corpse.

He growled and she blurted out in pure shock. "What the fuck was that?" He looked over at her looking furious. "You did this! If you hadn't started talking and spewing your stupid shit at me then I could have been out there in time to stop him! But no! You just had to keep talking! You know what, you get on that phone and talk with the cops right now!"

She yelped and ran off toward the phone, doing as she was told. As for Eric, he walked outside to the currently burnt corpse. He gently kicked him. Dead. Very dead. He dragged the body from the dying flames of his truck and tried rifling thru his pockets. He quickly found what he was looking for. The keys to the SUV.

He smiled to himself and went to the black SUV. He slung his bag to the passenger seat. He started the SUV and smiled a half smirk. Quite a way to get an upgrade. He put it in gear a drove, less then an hour away

"Please, were asking as politely as possible for your cooperation." Sheila stared down the FBI agent who was now trying to interrogate her on Eric's whereabouts. They were currently sitting down in the same kitchen where her and Eric had there sit down. She crossed her arms. "And I'm telling you I have no idea where he is." "Then what did you talk about when you saw him?" "We talked about what happened to him and Kyle and how he escaped and called for help but that was it. He was merely venting to me." "And he said nothing of any other plans for rescue?" "No. Not at all." She normally would lecture Ike and Kyle on lying, especially to the law but she had no problem lying to this man.

She sighed. "We were asleep the night he ran off which was the same night the police brought him back. But other then him venting and crying, he said no plans for rescue. I even saw him go to sleep, tucked him in." Inside she was nearly laughing at that. The FBI agent sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for bothering you then. We'll keep you updated if anything changes." She walked him out to the front entrance of the shelter. She smiled. "Thank you very much for your help." The agent smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find him. You have a good day." He walked back to his car and drove off. She went inside with a sigh where she was met with Ike and Gerald, who were hiding, listening to the whole thing.

"Lying is bad." Ike said, with his arms crossed. Gerald just smiled along with him. "Yeah, lying is bad. What kind of example are you showing our kids." Sheila just laughed lightly. "I think I can be forgiven given the situation." Gerald smiled a little softer and went to put an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, you can." Ike came and hugged her waist. "Eric will find him and bring him back. I know it." She let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah, I do to."

It was nearing 4:50 and starting to get pretty dark out. He drove slowly, looking for the address that was on the wrinkled bit of paper. He hoped he made it in time. His heart fell at the thought that he was too late. He pushed that thought aside as he saw smoke not too far, along with a glowing orange light. He drove faster and soon came face to face with the address on the wrinkled paper. An old church and the orange light was coming from. He pulled into the church drive way and got a few guns and knives out, hiding them thru out his cloths. Once he felt ready he got out and locked the doors. He carefully walked up to the doors, his heart pounding.

He gently opened the one door with his good arm, it was pretty heavy. He looked around. He saw an alter and pews but empty. He walked in then suddenly heard whispering. He looked closely and saw someone kneeling in one of the pews. It was the other rapist from the kidnapping site. He quietly grabbed his pistol from inside his jacket and walked as quietly as possible. As he got closer he could hear the whisper was praying and it didn't sound remorseful. It sound like a prayer you would make before dinner. His voice steady.

"Forgive me father, for I am about to sin. Watch out for me and my brothers on this night as we offer a sacrifice to-" Suddenly he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head, faltering and cutting off his speech. Eric looked down on him and snarled, pulling the hammer back with his thumb. "May you burn in hell with the others." He pulled the trigger, blowing a good sized hole into his head.

The body, now fell limp and dead and bleeding profusely. The gun shot startled Kyle, making him jump. If he could sit up he would but his body was so weak, he couldn't barely move to talk let alone move to sit up. He heard cautious foot steps, making his heart pound with fear and hope.

Suddenly the door to his room opened slowly. His eyes widened when he saw it was Eric. When Eric saw him he ran to his side and gently took him in his arms. He whispered mostly to himself and looking over Kyle's broken body. "What did they do to you?" All the red head could do was snuggle into him, silent, grateful tears running down his face. Suddenly Eric heard the sound of a tazer and rolled off of Kyle as the tazer hit his chest. His body convulsed under the electrical current which lasted only a few agonizing seconds. Temporarily paralyzed, the priest walked in the room, with empty tazer cartridge.

"You should be dead Eric Cartman. I sent one of my men after you and somehow you survived. Well I will sacrifice you as well after we do away with your precious boyfriend." He lifted his hand and two large men in KKK uniforms walked in, one grabbing kyle and the other handcuffing Eric's wrists in his temporally paralyzed state. As the walked out of the room, he saw Kyle look back to him with pleading green eyes. This wasn't over, he was going to save Kyle, if he could only figure out how to get out of the handcuffs.

**AN: I didn't know what uniforms to use so I used the KluKluxKlan ones. I have no idea if these practices are accurate to them or not. Please no flaming if they are wrong. Just review what you think and a new chapter will be up soon. Also I wanted to put Kyle's prayer in Hebrew but unless you know it you can't read it yourself. It's not like Spanish or German. So to save the bit of trouble and confusion I didn't add it but you can still imagine Kyle speaking Hebrew. Sorry! **


	17. Chapter 17 rescued

Eric was still for a few minutes. The after effect of the tazer still wearing off. Suddenly heard a loud scream from out back the church. Kyle. He growled and started struggling from the handcuffs. Attempting to slide them off his large hands. They barely made it around his wrists but he wasn't going to give up. Both he and Kyle came too far and been thru too much pain to be stopped by a pair of handcuffs.

Large, fat tears made there way down the sides of Kyles face. His arms were laid out on a cross and a few henchmen were in the process of nailing his hands. They have one hand nailed to the wood. Blood seeping out around the metal imbedded in his hand. He looked and saw the second nail being put in place and watched it being hammered in his hand in one move. He screamed out in pain. He thought his body was numb but guess he was wrong. They went to the feet and angled them and nailed both of them to the piece of wood he was now nailed to. Not only were his feet screaming in pain but his broken shin bones but they were nothing compared to the nails in his hands and feet.

They now stood the cross up, he cried out,his weight coming down on his hands and feet. He let sobs of anguish out when suddenly that priest from before spoke to him. "Our lord Jesus Christ went thru this very same pain as you are enduring and yet you refuse to believe in him. I will give you one more chance,repent and redeem yourself. Convert your sinful ways and we shall spare you." Kyle whimpered out his answer. "No." The priest looked angry and just a bit confused. "What? Even after all this pain it is bringing you? Even in the face of certain death you still refuse?" Kyle spoke, his voice cracking and whimpering, small and quiet. "Jesus volunteered for his people because he loved them. You forced me."

The priest forced himself to remain calm as he let out a few heavy breaths. "Take him away. Let the fire cleanse his wretched soul." The henchmen heaved the cross which held Kyle on it, out toward the back. When the large wooden doors opened to reveal so many people, surrounding the bon fire going on in the center. The snow shoveled out of the way in the shape of a circle, creating a safe distance for the believers to watch the sacrifice. A few snow flurries gently falling creating a bittersweet atmosphere.

Eric struggled and growled loudly as he tried to get the handcuffs off his hands. His wrists bright red from irritation from the tight metal. He looked around for anything useful in the room. Nothing. Just walls, stained glass and a cot. He took a few deep breaths and sat up. He took a few more deep breaths and pulled the metal chain in the middle of the handcuffs. He groaned in pain and frustration. The metal wasn't budging but he kept going when suddenly it snapped in half,causing him to fall. He took no time and ran out of the room. Stupid priest left the door open. He looked around and saw the main part of the church was empty.

He ran out the back door to the church. Before he can process what was going on, a giant spot light came down from above. He had to block out the light with one hand, half of the metal cuff hanging off. An authoritative voice came from above from what he now saw was a police helicopter. "Everyone stand down now and put your hands up. We are authorized to use lethal force if need be." Eric did as he was told and put his hands up but he took in the scene going on before him.

Now he's never been so happy to see the police. There were so many people, he would never be able to take them all on. Even with the guns and ammo. It wouldn't even come close to half. His heart stopped when he saw Kyle. Those fuckers nailed him to a cross? He finally heard the doors of the church get kicked in, and cops running around the small church in riot uniforms. One touched Eric's' shoulder to get his attention. The cop was about to speak to him when one ran up.

"Sir! We need urgent medical attention!" The cop, who Eric now knew as the leader of this rescue mission, ran over to the cross and could see him gasp. He grabbed his walkie talkie and called for an ambulance. Eric could hear every word. Every agonizing word. "We found the victim. Male,unconscious. A small laceration on the right side of his face. He has been nailed to a wooden cross. It's unclear wither the nails are rusty or not but..." He saw the cop take a deep breath. "But it's bad. Nails on both hands and one in both his feet. A small burn. Branding,the star of David, on his upper chest. Both shins appear to be broken." The walkie talkie made sound but Eric couldn't make it out but he saw the cop look relived.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hey kid,why are you here?" Eric spoke but it came out so quiet. Barely in control of his eyes watering over. "I came here to save him." "Are you hurt?" Eric just remained silent and watched as red and blue and white lights lit up the place from the many police,ambulance and fire truck. They came prepared but not mentally. No one could have been ready for Kyle's state. It took a few firemen to bring the wooden cross down. They took a pulse, making sure he was still alive and proceeded to take the nails out one by one. Kyle didn't even flinch or whimper. He remained still, eyes closed and it killed Eric. He broke out into sobs. He didn't care who was here.

In the hospital, the nurses bandaged him up. Took care of his injuries but these were nothing compared to Kyle. They air lifted him back to south park he was clean and bandaged up. The brand mark on his chest, covered by by a patch of bandage. He sat my Kyle's bedside while they called his family. He knew he wouldn't have been able to without breaking down a few times. He held Kyle's hand gently, as if it was made of the finest glass. His free hand gently played with those red curls he loved so much. Suddenly he heard the door to Kyle's room open. He had never been so happy to see Sheila but her eyes were glued to her broken son in the hospital bed. Her lip trembled as she walked over. Gerald and Ike followed. "My poor bubbla." She was about to take a hold of Kyle's other hand when she saw the bandage. She inwardly gasped as tears fell down her face. " What did they do to you?"

She hugged Kyle's shoulder and head gently and silently cried, so happy to have her baby back alive. Gerald came up behind her and hugged her. Eric could tell his eyes were watering as well. He suddenly felt small arms come around him. Ike was hugging him, he realized. He wrapped his own arms around Ike and held him tightly, protectively. Some tears escaped but damn it he was going to try to be strong.

Later they found out Kyle had gone into a diabetic coma but passed out from the amount of pain going thru him at the moment they stood the cross up. There going to start him on insulin,potassium,sodium and other fluids. He should wake up in a few days. Eric never left his side. Sheila would bring him food and they would visit.

It going on 7PM when Kyle's eyes slowly started to open. Eric felt the small movement in his hand and looked up,his eyes widening. Kyle's awake. Kyle's eyes looked around the room frantically until they locked on Eric's. He spoke softly, his voice wavering just a bit. Eric stood up slowly. "Eric?" Eric smiled softly, cupping his face gently. His thumb avoiding the small cuts on it from the branding iron. "Yeah I'm here." Kyle let himself fall into Eric's soft chest and cried. Eric just held him tightly, gently running his hand thru his frayed, red curls, resisting the urge to break down into tears himself. "I'm here. Your safe now." Out of the cornor of his eye Eric saw the call nurse button. Not wanting to leave his little boyfriend, he let his hand slowly go over and press it. He held Kyle until the door to his room opened and a nurse gasped. "He's awake. I'll go get a doctor and alert his family." Eric spoke softly to her. "Thank you." And she left the room quietly.

A few minutes later the door opened again bu this time it wasn't a doctor. It was Sheila. Her shoulders viably relaxed with relief and tears fell down her face as she came to her son with open arms. As his mom took him in his arms, Kyle whimpered. "Mom?" She hugged him gently as he now latched to her for comfort. She spoke. Her voice thick with emotion. "Yeah bubbla, moms here." She proceeded to cry again into her shirt and she gently petted his hair, shushing him gently. "shhh, it's ok now. Your safe. Me and Eric won't let anyone hurt you, your safe. Safe and sound." Near the end of her words she started to cry but she had to remain strong for her son and Eric. They both hurt so much, more then she could ever imagine.

The doctor walked in but everything went by as a blur for Kyle. He was to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Not so much for his psychical injures but for his mental state. It really wasn't a surprise to anyone when they moved him to the psych ward. So much shit happened to him that may never get worked out. He was going to see a doctor. A female doctor, who specializes in victims of torture. This was going to be a long two weeks.

AN: Please review! :D they keep me motivated!


	18. Chapter 18 recovery

The second day of Kyle's stay and Eric still hasn't left his side while he slept. The hospital gave him a small sedative for a more restful sleep. Still gently petting his frayed red curls. Sheila came in, gently holding a small cup of coffee or tea. She put a hand on Eric's shoulder, seeing how sleepy he is. She spoke softly. "Eric, we should go home." "I'm not leaving." He spoke quietly. Sheila sighed worried. "We can come right back, all I ask is that you come home for a proper dinner at least and a proper shower." Eric looked down at himself. She was right. His stomach wouldn't stop growling and he could still feel the caked on sot,dirt,ash,sweat and blood. He stood up and gently kissed Kyle's head. Sheila smiled sadly and leading him by the shoulder, gently out the room.

They told the nurses they were leaving but Eric would be back tonight after he's eaten and showered. Once in the car his heart sank and his mind nagged him with worry. But he tried to put it in the back of his mind until he could come back later tonight.

Suddenly he startled awake in Kyle's bed in Sheila's house. His cell phone was going off. He looked around confused. When did he fall asleep? He looked at the time and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 3:45 AM? He grabbed his phone and saw the number of the hospital and his heart stopped. He quickly opened it. "Hello?" "Is this Eric Cartman?" "Yes." He heard the young nurse sigh then begin again. "It's kyle. He's woken up from a nightmare and is calling for you. We can't get him to calm down and he was starting to disrupt the other patients." "I'll be right there." He hung up, getting his jacket and jogging downstairs, grabbing the keys to Sheila's car but not before writing a note saying what happened.

It took him 5 minutes to get to a hospital that was normally 20 minutes away. He burst thru the hospital doors and went right up to the psych ward, not even greeting the few nurses and doctors that were on duty so late at night. Once he went thru the psych ward doors he heard crying and semi-loud murmurings coming from Kyle's room. The nurse that called him came right to him, leading him to the room. "Thank goodness your here, he's been calling for you. " He pushed open the swing door to Kyle's room and saw his hands restrained. He immediately became angry but tried to keep his lecture to a minimum to the young nurse who probably had no idea. "Why is he restrained?" He spoke lowly but cold and irritated.

She stuttered. " B-because when I came to his aid he tried thrashing and hitting." Eric sighed heavily. "I'll tell you later why that is a bad idea. Unrestrain him." The nurse went to undo the buckle straps that were connected to the bed and Eric gently sat down, stroking Kyle's face. "I'll give you some time alone. Call me if you need me." Eric nodded to her but kept his focus on kyle as she left.

Kyle's eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was heavy but he seemed to be calming down. Eric saw a small table with a lamp, he went to turn it on. The soft white light flooding the small white room. Kyle's eyes suddenly opened and watered up again. He hesitantly and weakly brought a bandaged hand up to Eric's face. He spoke in a whisper. "Eric? Your here?" Eric smiled softly and gently stroked his hair. "Yeah, I'm here." "This is real?" Eric gently kissed Kyle's forehead and spoke into it. "Yes. This is real. Your saved. No one can hurt you anymore." Kyle's eyes looked away from Eric's, a small blush creeping up on his face. "Can you...help me sit up?" He felt so weak and embarrassed to ask something as simple as sitting up. Eric smiled sadly. "Yeah." He gently, as if Kyle was made of glass, and at this moment maybe he was, lifted him up.

Kyle groaned a little in discomfort but once he sat up he leaned comfortably against Eric's soft chest as Eric wrapped both his arms around Kyle's smaller waist and gently stroking his arm.

After a few moments of silence kyle spoke softly, his voice raspy just slightly. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?" Eric sighed. He still felt bad for falling asleep but truth be told, he doesn't even remember when he did. "The nurse called me. Said you woke up from nightmare and wouldn't calm down." "I'm sorry-" "don't be sorry, I planned on staying here but your mom made me go home to eat and shower." Kyle giggled lightly but there was still an air of bitterness. "What was your nightmare about?" Kyle sighed and eyes looked down. "Mostly reliving it." His eyes started to water, making his green eyes look like orbs. His voice shaking and stuttering. " E-every time I close my eyes...I see them." His voice cracked lightly, he could feel Eric tense behind him. "I see Scott and fire and billowing smoke. I feel the hate from them still. And blood." His body shuddered as a small cry escaped him. "So much blood."

Eric leaned his head down so his mouth was near Kyle's ear. He whispered gently. "shhh, your ok. Your safe." Kyle cried into Eric's chest gently. He continued to speak thru tears. "I know I'm safe but my brain wont stop reminding me. I'm expecting at every cornor that they'll come back and take me." Eric gently forced Kyle to look in his eyes. Kyle looked down while he cried softly. "Kyle, look at me." Green,watery gems looked into Eric's blues. Eric gently stroked Kyles cheek. "You are safe. No body is taking you away, anywhere. I'm right here and I am not leaving your side." Kyle tried to smile softly thru the tears going down his face. "I love you." Eric smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you to. So damn much." Kyle smiled just a little brighter.

Eric finally was able to get Kyle to go to sleep and slept next to him, Kyle gently cradled into his chest as Eric's larger arm was around his smaller shoulders. An hour later the young nurse from before went to check them and found them both asleep in the small cot. She smiled softly and walked back out.

The next morning the head nurse of the psych ward gently walked thru the door and saw Kyle and Eric asleep. She smiled and gently put a hand on Eric's shoulder. He woke up groggily and saw the nurse then gently woke K up who looked scared at first then Eric whispered in his ear and kyle looked over, seeing the nurse. He spoke softly. "Oh, hello." "Good morning Kyle. Heard you had a rough night." Kyle frowned as Eric sat up. "Yeah." Eric gently helped Kyle sit up with little discomfort. The nurse continued. "Well I came in here to let you know what you will finally get to meet your doctor. The weather in California has be awful which is why her flight has been canceled twice but she will be in today, later in the afternoon. Right now, is there anything you boys would like for breakfast?"

Kyle looked down. "Some toast and small glass of orange juice." She looked to Eric. He half sighed,half yawned. "I'm not really hungry." Kyle looked over at him with slight concern. "You should have something." Eric smiled lightly. "Alright, just some toast as well." She smiled. "Alright." suddenly the door opened, this time with the nurse from last night bringing in a wheel chair. Eric gently lifted Kyle up and placed him in the chair. Once he was in the wheel chair the nurse tapped Eric on the shoulder and whispered. "May I speak to you in private?" Eric felt a small pang of dread go down his spine. He hoped he didn't ruin anything or get Kyle in trouble. The younger nurse wheeled Kyle out of the room, to the eating area while Eric stayed behind with the head nurse.

"I heard about what happened. About his night terrors waking him up. There quite common and they were expected but we didn't expect him to thrash and cry as much as much as he did. The nurse told me you were upset with her restraining him. If we didn't get the whole story of what happened I apologize but can you clarify for future reference, anything we can and can't use." Eric sighed heavily. "When we were kidnapped they tied both his wrists together and feet together. They kept him tied up until they got to there ceremony site and then that's when I heard them nailing him to that damn cross."

He felt his eyes water but he kept strong. The head nurse looked genuinely saddened by his story. She was about to say something when he spoke again, suddenly thinking of something else. "Also a certain song. "Little red riding hood" by Sam the sham and the pharaohs. They..." He swallowed. He was so hard to say. So much guilt ebbing up. "They had it playing when they...they raped him." Her hand went to her mouth then to his shoulder supportively "I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing triggers him." Eric smiled sadly. "Thank you."

They both walked into the Eating area where Sheila,Gerald and Ike sat as well. Eric was happy to see Kyle eating and with a small smile on his face as Ike told him something that happened in school. He came over and gently put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, sitting next to him. Kyle smiled over. God, it felt like forever since he's seen him smile. It nearly brought tears to his eyes as he tenderly kissed Kyle's temple. Kyle and the rest of the family smiled at the small action. Things were starting to look up. The head nurse came over. "Eric, if you would like to you are welcome to stay in the hospital for as long as Kyle is in here. You were the only one who was able to calm him down from his night terror which is why we are extending this offer to you." Kyle looked hopefully at Eric. Eric laughed lightly, thinking he looked like puppy begging for food. "I would love to." both the nurse and Kyle smiled. "Great,I'll let the staff know and get another cot set up in Kyle's room." With that she walked away, leaving the happy family be.

Eric Wheeled Kyle into his room where a pretty doctor waited. She had brown hair and was just curvy enough. "Hello Kyle. I'm going to be your doctor. I would have been here sooner but weather has been awful. I'm Dr. Taylor." Kyle smiled a little shyly. "Hello Dr. Taylor. This is Eric. My boyfriend." She smiled and went to shake Eric's hand. Her obliged with a smile and handshake. "Hello."

After a few minutes of getting to know each other, Dr. Taylor got to business. She spoke softly, with understanding. Her hand ready with a notepad and pen. "Can you tell me what they did? If you don't want to I understand." "No, it's alright." Kyle swallowed. He knew he had to talk about what happened but it was so hard."It started about...a month ago? Maybe two. My dad's friend, Rick. He was always so nice,to everyone but he put special attention to me. He gave me a weird feeling but he was so nice. Then one night, he snuck thru my bedroom window and..." He let out a shaky breath. "And raped me. It all went down from there. We found out he was apart of a anti-Semitic cult and he was targeting me and my family. When Eric found out, he never left my side. Always ready to protect me." He left out the part about the murder. She wrote down some things. "If it's too hard for you we can continue another time." "No, I want to finish." He took in a deep breath.

"One night, they gassed the house and kidnapped me and Eric. There they tortured me and made Eric watch but I ended up passing out. After that I remember waking up in a windowless van, both of them staring me down. There they broke my legs then once we were in the chapel, the branded my chest and nailed me to a wooden cross. Then I remember waking up in the hospital." His lip trembled. "I thought I had died. I thought we both had died. Everything was so white and clean. But when I saw my family come in, I knew I was alive."

"How are your sleeping habits? Is there any insomnia?" Kyle took a deep breath, calming himself. "No, but I have pretty horrible nightmares. That's why the doctors are allowing Eric to stay with me here." "And what is in your nightmares?" "Mostly just reliving it. My mind when I'm awake feels fine, I'm rational enough to know I'm saved but sometimes when I close my eyes I still see them. I still see the flames" The doctor finished writing then spoke. "I have an excise I want you to do. I need you to close your eyes and take slow, deep breaths."

Eric was a little irritated at that. He spoke up."He just old you-" "Yes I'm aware of that but you can't get over a fear without facing it. Kyle, can you do this?" kyle let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I can try." She smiled warmly. "That's all I ask. Now close your eyes." He did as he was told and Eric saw him tense up. "And breath in...and out." He watched as Kyle let in and out shaky breaths becoming more and more steady. For 2 more minutes they continued and Kyle opened his eyes. The doctor smiled and spoke. "How do you feel?" Kyle smiled a small smile. "A little better." "Good." She looked at her watch. "Well that is our session. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye Kyle, Eric." She walked out the door until tomorrow.

Kyle let out a heavy breath and looked over at Eric, a small frown on his face. "I'm sorry if I'm making you stay here." Eric just smiled and gently kissed him, cupping his face. "Your not. I love you and I will be here for you no matter what. I just got lucky the nurse asked me to stay." Kyle laughed lightly at that and leaned into Eric. Things were starting to look up.

AN: ok! That's it for this chapter! But I have a question for you my fans. Do you want to see every bit of Kyle's recovery or time lapses to him recovered and moving on. Or a mixture of both? Please let me know :D


	19. Chapter 19 week One

**Week one**

Eric suddenly awoke to the sounds of whimpering. He looked over and saw Kyle, currently in the fits of a nightmare. His wounded,bandaged hands trying to block an invisible attacker. He quickly, yet gently took Kyles face in his hand, his free hand going to pet red curls. His eyes were closed tightly yet tears tried to escape down the sides of his face. He felt Kyle tense up and yelp slightly at the contact and he felt guilty for feeding his nightmare but he put that in the back of his mind as he spoke in a whisper. "Shh. Your ok. Your safe. Eric is here. I'm right here." He felt Kyle relax and instinctively. Kyles arms went around Eric's back in a limp hug. His hands still not healed enough to really grip. didn't know what was going on in Kyles mind. Wither it be relief or shock or both but he broke down into tears, burying his face in his chest. Eric laid next to him, letting him cry.

He felt his own eyes water. He hated all he could do was hold him when he's going thru so much suffering. He wished so goddamn much that he could do more. Done more. Somehow prevented any of this. Then they could be at home in bed, cuddled and laughing at Eric's bad jokes and puns or just simply making love like they used to. Now he has no idea when any of that will happen again. He was gonna make damn sure kyle would be happy and healthy again. Even if they didn't make love ever again, he would stay because he loved him too damn much to leave because of something as trivial as sex.

He couldn't even imagine leaving at all. God knows how many years he had been longing for the whimpering red head in his arms. At 9 years old he knew he was obsessed in anything that involved Kyle. Then he didn't know why but he loved making him angry. Seeing those emeralds light up and spark with fire. He loved any attention he got from him. Now older he knew he had a huge crush on him then. Like the boy who pulled the girls pig tails. took him almost half of the 4 years of high school to realize his feelings, mostly because he saw how Stan made him smile then broke his heart in a few months. When those two were together, he was burning with jealousy and hatred for Stan. When he saw Stan with Wendy a day after he broke his little Jews fragile little glass heart, he didn't hesitate to break his nose in then go mend the bits of shattered glass which was kyles heart back together with his favorite flower and a book he bought for him. (he's a nerd type, he figured he would like that) Eric watched as the happy memories played out before his eyes. A sad smile on his face.

Eric took a deep breath, White roses in one hand with a semi-large book balanced underneath. Over the last few years he and Kyle had grown closer as friends but Eric's heart wanted so much more. With his free,slightly shaking hand, he rang Kyle's doorbell. The door opened slowly to revel Kyle. His hair slightly disheveled and frizzy,eyes red and nose red. He sniffled before he fully realized who was at his door. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the roses and book. He looked so damn adorably confused. His voice was still thick with emotion. "W-what is this?" "There for you." Eric said plainly. Not really knowing what to say. He had always been good with words and getting himself out of trouble but when it came to his own emotions and how deep they were running, he was lost. Kyle smiled slightly at the blunt answer but it went back to a frown quickly. "Why?" "Because I want to help." Kyle tried to look sternly but his eyes watered over but he kept a small glare up.

"Why would you want to help?" Eric tried to continue but kyle started gong on an angry rant fueled by the hurt that lay, aching in his chest. "Why would you of all people want to help me? All you have ever done is rip on me with anything you could find. All you ever wanted in my life was for me to hurt and feel pain. All you have ever done was hurt me .I would think you would love this. Seeing me broken and defeated." Tears were streaming down Kyles face as he hugged his arms to himself. He was suppose to be crossing them but his brain said otherwise. He glare, his voice cracking just a bit. "Well I don't want your help or anyone elses. I don't want to be hurt again by lies." Before Eric could say anything Kyle went in and slammed the door in his face. In Eric's state of semi-shock he heard crying. Sobbing even. Ignoring the guilt that welled in his chest he opened the door, knowing kyle didn't lock it.

There he saw Kyle curled up damn near in front of the door, by the armrest of the couch, his knees up to his chin and his head hidden and those small shoulders heaving with sobs. Kyle suddenly looked up as he heard the door open and suddenly stood up, trying to look defiant but he just looked more like a broken doll. Eric didn't waste anytime when he broke in the house. He placed the flowers and book on the couch and then went for Kyles arms, holding them tightly but gently, just wanting him to be still.

Kyle took in small,surprised gasp as Eric took him by his arms. He took one hand and forced Kyle's face to look him in the eye. Eric spoke lowly , near a whisper. "I love you." He felt Kyle tense but continued. " And I hate that you would think I would hurt you. I could never hurt you. I know I have done horrible things to you but that's behind me. I've changed and I will always be there for you no matter what because I love you so damn much Kyle." Kyle tried to Glare but tears fell down instead as he attempted to lock his green eyes with Eric's blues. "How do I know your not lying? How do I know your not just going to use me-" Kyle barely finished his sentence as Eric crashed his lips to his.

Making sure to put as much love as he possibly could. He broke the kiss and looked sternly yet loved filled every word. "Because I'm not him and I know perfection when I see it. I promise I will never fucking leave you, Kyle, ever."At the sound of his name he broke into tears again. His green eyes shutting tightly as his arms went to wrap around Eric's large torso tightly. Eric felt a lot better for confessing but he had no clue what was going to happen now.

After a little while of crying his eyes out in Erics shoulder and chest. Eric finally found out the whole story. Apparently some of Stans football friends had been putting doubt in his mind about them and were overall nearly homophobic. So Stan being...Stan...he buckled under peer pressure and broke things off with the usual "it's not you, it's me." "Just not ready for a relationship." All the bullshit you would normally hear. Kyle would have been just mildly depressed for a few days had nothing happened but once he saw Stan with Wendy...in the same day they broke up, it broke him. Had there time as a couple meant nothing to Stan? Eric was really happy he broke that damn hippies nose.

It took some time and patience but eventually Kyle got over Stan and wanted to see how things would go...with Eric. After that they were inseparable. Eric has never felt so lucky and happy to have Kyle. After all this was over and they had both graduated high school, he wants to propose, get a place of there own and now with all that's going on, somewhere outside of Colorado. As far away as possible from that damn cult. He suddenly heard soft snoring from his shoulder. He looked over from his eyes being locked on the ceiling and saw Kyle asleep, mouth slightly open and drooling. He wanted to laugh. It was so adorable. He gently kissed the top of Kyle's red curls and closed his eyes for more sleep.

"Breath in...and breath out..." Kyle let in a shaky breath and a shaky breath out. It's been 6 minutes into this mediation his doctor wants him to do and after the nightmare last night, his mind is a little shaken, along with his emotions and body. He could feel his eyes moisten and voice remain shaky and wobbly as he breathed. "And rest. Kyle are you feeling ok today?"

His doctor asked. He sighed. "No. I had a nightmare last night." "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Yes, she was hear to hear anything retaining to his recovery but she didn't want to force him to speak. He sighed before he swallowed audibly. "I wasn't reliving it this time. This time the roles were reversed. It was Eric that was captured. I tried to save him but one of them tried to beat me with a baseball bat." A bandaged hand went to his mouth, his lip trembling and tears falling down. "I saw him on that cross instead of me. I saw the brand mark, the cuts, all on him. It was never meant for him. They targeted me, why did they hurt him to?" He started to cry small sobs as his doctor handed him some tissues. He took some and wiped his face down with it.

She took a small breath and spoke softly, with understanding. "I think it's because they think he was in the way. He went all that way to save you which would have stopped there "sacrifice". You have to know none of that was your fault. You and Eric getting hurt was not your fault or his fault. Is was the cult's fault. They did this and now the ones who hurt you are paying for it. " He took a deep yet shaky breath before he spoke. "I understand but it doesn't make the guilt go away. It's still there everyday, eating away at me." She put a hand on his shoulder when they suddenly heard loud yelling from the eating area. It sounded like Sheila. They both looked at each other before his Doctor opened the door and wheeled him out so they could see what was happening.

Kyle's eyes widen when he saw it. A few cops were there, handcuffing Eric who looked so defeated and let them do what they had to. Kyle spoke up. "Whats going on?" Sheila rushed to her son and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Bubby, there arresting Eric. They found evidence at the scene that he killed someone." Kyle was about to protest before Eric spoke up. "Kyle, don't. Let them do there job." Eric then whispered something to the cop and the cop nodded, allowing Eric to walk over to kyle, kneeling down to him,eye level. "I should have known this would have come back to haunt me. I don't know whats going to happen but never give up, keep healing and I promise I will be back. I love you." Kyle nodded, his eyes watering over and lip trembling. Eric leaned in a kissed him so gently before the cop forced him away and out the door.

Currently Eric was being held in a small interrogation room. Hands uncuffed but he barely moved, he just waited. Suddenly the door opened and an older man came in, holding a tan folder of files. He sat down with a huff and opened the folder. He started spewing off information on Eric. "Eric Theodore Cartman, Born July 2nd 1990 to Lilane Cartman, single parent with an extensive criminal record of prostitution. High honors all thru grade school and High school and have been in a gay relationship with Kyle broflovski for the last 2 and a half years."

Eric looked at him blankly. "Yeah, so?" "So I want to know why you disobeyed the Greenly Police department and went on a suicidal rescue mission, killing not one, not two but three men. It would have been four but the corpse we found..." He put a photo of Eric's burnt up truck and burnt corpse on the table for him to see. The guy who ambushed him. " Was burnt to a crisp. The Fire Marshall said the gas tank exploded and by that mans own hand so your free of that one but how is your truck there?" Eric sighed, slightly annoyed. "Because I went on this rescue mission to get him back. I wasn't going to just sit and do nothing while they torture him. I stopped for gas and I got attacked. I thought I had him subdued but he went all "kamikaze" on me and exploded not only my truck but himself. He was sent by the cult to kill me."

"So they knew you were coming for Kyle?" "Yes." The man brought out another photo. This time of the raspiest that was praying in the church that Eric shot in the head. "Does he look familiar? I'm sure past the pale,dead skin you recognize him." "Yes, I do. He was one of the three that raped Kyle."

"Is that why you killed him? All of them" Eric nearly growled but kept his composure. If he wanted out of here he had to play nice. "Is that not justification? For the two others, do you not know what happened?" The man tilted his chair back. He knew but he wanted to hear it. "Enlighten me then. Tell me how you escaped from your captors." Eric took a deep, calming breath. "When they were done with Kyle and took him to the church, they untied my wrists, mocking me. The one pinned me against the wall. I didn't do anything then. He threw me to the ground and then stabbed my shoulder,continuing to mock me. I snapped. I grabbed the knife that was still in my shoulder and threw it at the one who was holding a shotgun, making him fall along with the shot gun. Before the other could get it I grabbed the gun and shot him dead. I went to the other who was cowering on the ground. He gave me the address but to keep him from attacking again I shot him as well. I rested a few moments but I smelled smoke. Whoever was in charge of this night had set the house we were in on fire. They didn't want anyone of us alive. I managed to crawl out but as I got outside part of the house exploded. From there I walked to the first road I could find and called the police."

The man sighed. "that's quite a story but I don't know if it's enough to keep you from prison" Suddenly Eric snapped, having enough of this pointless conversation "You didn't see what they did to him!" Eric hissed out. The interrogator let him continue. "You didn't see those men violate and torture what you love most! They tied me to a chair, forced me to watch while they raped him! I had to watch while they nearly killed him!" At this point tears were streaming down his face. His voice broke as he spoke lower. "I'm not a killer but I won't hesitate to kill them again." The man didn't look phased but spoke calmly. "Those are some powerful words, you better hope they don't get you 25 to life in prison." He said as Eric began to cry bitterly into his hands. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The man said. Eric was surprised along with a ton of other emotions when he saw Gerald come thru the door. Looking all official, folder and everything. He walked behind Eric. "I will be representing Mr. Cartman." Gerald leaned down to Eric's ear and whispered. "Don't say anything. Just let me do this." Eric nodded in agreement and focused on calming down.

Gerald looked at the man, a small glare on his face. "I have to say, how dare you disregard my clients right to an attorney and how dare you treat him like he's some murderer. He only did those things for the safety of his boyfriend and my Son, Kyle." The man sighed. Slightly annoyed. "Well, I see this will be handled in court." He got up to leave, taking his files with him. "I will be back with court dates. An officer will be in to move to to your waiting cell." He left and both Eric and Gerald let out a breath of relief.

Eric looked strangely at him. "What are you doing here?" Gerald smiled. "Think I would let you handle this alone? I don't trust another lawyer to your case. Plus I think we got a good chance. So many people hate white supremest groups. My plan is that they at least give you a year for you to be there for kyle, to aid in his treatment, then after that you can serve one year in prison." Eric's eyes bugged out. "I don't want to go to prison. I want to be there for kyle." Gerald sighed sadly. "I know but with three men dead at your hands, there's no way your gonna get away with nothing. I'm trying for the least amount of years possible." Eric sighed sadly. "I guess that would work. But.. one year? I could miss so much." Gerald put a supportive hand on his shoulder as the door opened. An officer came in, handcuffs out. Eric stood and allowed the man to handcuff him and take him to the waiting cell. There Eric sat on the horrible cot. Nothing like the one with Kyle. Soft and comfortable and it helped he had his cute little red head to cuddle. He sighed deeply and leaned his head against the cement wall behind him. This was gonna be a long day.

AN: What will happen to Eric now! :O please make sure to leave a review! :) much more to come! Thank you my wonderful fans! You are the reason I write 3 you keep me motivated.


	20. Chapter 20  The Trial

I'm back! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while,been pretty busy with work and seeing "The Dark Knight Rises." Which was...AMAZING-EPIC-OMFG-YOU-HAVE-TO-SEE-IT! XD Seriously, check it out, it made me cry! DX

"You don't think they'll put him away for years. Do you?" Kyle asked his mother nervously. Every once in while chewing on his lower lip. She put a comforting hand over top his bandaged one gently. She looked guilty for being honest. "I don't know sweetie but your dad is helping so he should be fine." Kyle looked at the clock, wondering why it was taking them so long and when he was going to come back...if he was coming back. The cops had taken Eric at least 4 hours ago. Suddenly the doors to the psych-ward came open, reviling a cop,Gerald and Eric, no longer in handcuffs. Kyle smiled as Eric jogged over to him, giving him a gentle but tight hug. "Is everything alright?" Kyle asked out of reflex and raged nerves. Eric sighed and sat down next to him.

Gerald and the cop were next to sit. The cop informed the family that there will be a trail for Eric next week at noon. There all required to show up. The cop then spoke to Kyle. "We would also like your testimony. It would really help that is if you are able to. I understand it must be hard having to tell your story." Kyle sighed, feeling irritated. He hated the pity the cop was giving him. He looked down while everyone looked on, expecting an answer. "I'll do it." Eric looked surprised, he gently held Kyles shoulder for support and spoke. "You know you don't have to." Kyle looked up.

"I know but I want to. I want to help you." Kyle then paused, swallowing, a lump forming in his throat. "I don't want you to leave me." "His testimony can help that a great deal. If the jury feels he isn't a cold blooded murder and did it out of protection, then he should be able to get a fairly low sentence but you cant get away with nothing, that's nearly impossible." Kyle sighed sadly. "I understand." Sheila looked at the cop. "we'll be there." The cop smiled and stood up. "I hope you have a speedy recovery, to both of you." With that he left leaving the family to wonder whats going to happen.

Later when Kyle and Eric were both laying in bed. Kyle on his back and Eric on his side, gently trailing his hand up and down Kyles arm comfortingly when something caught his eye or lack of. He saw the branding scar, _Star of David_,un-bandaged. He sat up slightly and gently tugged Kyles hospital shirt down. He looked strangely as he felt Kyle tense. Something wasn't right. "Kyle? Why doesn't that have a bandage on it?" He saw kyle close his eyes for a moment. He opened them again, after taking a deep breath. "I didn't want a bandage." Eric looked strangely at him. "Why? Don't you wan it to heal?" "I do it's just..." He heard a hitch in Kyles voice and went to help him sit up, gently cradling him in his arm and chest but still able to look him in his eyes.

He saw the green eyes water up and sparkle like jewels. Kyle continued. His voice a little thicker. "Because I didn't want them to win. I didn't want to hide it. They think the star they put on me is something to be ashamed of, something I should hide but it isn't. And I don't want to hide it. I want to show it." Eric smiled softly,.sadly. Even after everything that happened he was still a fighter. He gently kissed him tenderly on his head.

**Week two **

They were finally at the trail. Eric being escorted by two officers on either side of him, his wrists cuffed as he was walked into the court room. Kyle, Sheila who was wheeling him in, Gerald with Ike. They all sat. Eric up front by the table. They all waited until the judge came in. an officer announcing his arrival."All Stand!" All stood but Kyle thou he had obvious medical reasons. The judge walked In as everyone, jury to, stood. The judge spoke as he sat. "All sit." All did as they were told.

The judge looked at the papers on his desk, reading Eric's case. "Eric Cartman, Birth date July 2nd 1990 , Correct?" Eric spoke. "Yes sir." "is it also correct that in a suicidal attempt to rescue your boyfriend from his captors, you went against the Greenly Police force when they told you not to go." Eric looked down. Feeling the accusing glares of the jury and everyone else who didn't know the story. "Yes sir." "And is it also correct that you killed...three men on this mission?" "Yes sir." Eric then took a shaky breath as the judge continued. "It says here we are to have a testimony from the victim, a...Kyle Broflovski. Is he here?" Kyle slowly raised his hand. "Hello Kyle, good to see you are here. If you like we would like your testimony first to start off this trail, do you have somebody to wheel you up here?" Sheila raised her hand then stood up, wheeling him over to where the witness stand is.

Kyle looked hesitantly toward the judge while his mother walked back to her seat. "You may begin." Kyle took a deep breath. "Well it all started about two months ago. My father had become friends with a man named Rick. He seemed nice and friendly but he always gave me a weird feeling. After a while of knowing him and him knowing me, he snuck thru my bedroom window in the middle of the night and raped me. It all went from there. From there we found out he was a part of a anti-Semitic cult who was currently targeting me. My boyfriend, Eric, stayed with me the whole time to protect me, even when my mom had hated him, he refused to keep me unprotected. At this point my family had no idea until we told them and I told her how much Eric was helping and she started to warm up to him. She allowed him to live with us. One night, the people who were targeting me, gassed our house and kidnapped us. There Eric was tied down to a chair and was forced to watch as two of there cult members raped me and tortured me." His eyes began to water but he stayed strong. This was for Eric.

"The last time I saw him wasn't until we got to there ceremonial site. I heard a gun fire but it was fuzzy. I wasn't sure what it was at that moment but when he opened the door I felt so relived but I couldn't get up to greet him or hug him because they had broken both of my legs as you see here. The priest they had tazered Eric and handcuffed him, dragging me out where...were.." He had to stop to gain composure. He could feel the overflow of tears. He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. "Were they nailed me to a cross. I'm lucky I can even use a fork after what they did. They also branded my chest." Kyle took the moment to gently show his burnt scared over _Star of David._

"They branded this on my chest as if I were cattle. They think it is something to hide." He didn't stop the tears but his voice was steady s ever and clear. "But it's not. I'm not going to hide it, I;m not going to be ashamed of it. Ever. Even if they try to kill me again and asked me to convert to them." He paused. "I would rather die then go over to them. And Eric? He did all he could to protect me, even killing those three men. He did all because of me. He is no a killer but when they threatened me and forced him to watch, he snapped. It's enough to turn even the calmest man into a killer. I'm begging the jury, whatever you do. Please do not give him a lifetime sentence. He only did those things to protect me. I'm done, your honor." "Thank you Kyle for sharing your story." Sheila came up and wheeled him back to where he was with the family.

The judge looked to Eric. "Can you come up here and tell us how you killed these three men?" "Yes your honor." He said dull-fully as he walked up to the witness stand. He took a deep breath before starting. "The first two were after they forced me to watch them torture Kyle. After the other two were done with him, they hauled him out of the room, leaving me alone with the two who were watching over me, making sure I don't escape. They started mocking me, the one untied my hands then soon pinned me to a wall. Still mocking me, the one was laughing, he threw me to the ground then took a knife out, stabbing it into my shoulder. I saw the other had a shot gun. I knew I had to get out of there, I knew they were going to kill me if I didn't. While they were still laughing at there own joke, I took the knife out and threw it at the one holding the shot gun, making sure he went down first before he could try to kill me. Once he was down, the shotgun fell but didn't discharge. I grabbed it and quickly shot the one who stabbed me, head shot. I went to the other one who was now cowering on the ground. I interrogated him with the knife to find out where they were taking Kyle. He gave me the address then shot him in the head as well. After a few moments of catching my breath and what I had just done. I smelled smoke. Whoever brought us to that house did not want us coming out of it alive. I got outside just in time before a part of the house exploded."

"Then third man was one of the ones who raped Kyle in front of me. He was in one of the pews of the church, I was behind him as I walked in. I knew who he was and I shot him, execution style in the back of the head, just out of pure vengeance. I don't feel guilty over there deaths. I feel guilty over not being able to protect Kyle form them. To me they weren't men. What they did was...inhuman. And I don't regret it. If they had lived whose to know if they came after Kyle again. I didn't want to take that risk. I'm done." The judge spoke. "Thank you, you can go back to your seat." Eric got up and was escorted by his officer. The judge sighed. "Your attorney has a request?" Kyle's father stood up. "Yes, your honor. For prison sentience. His presence his vital to my sons recovery. He is his main, emotional support. All I ask is that he at least get the lowest possible sentience. I know he cant get away with this kind of murder but lowest sentience and to have the start next year." "Is that all?" "Yes your honor "

The judge spoke. "Now it is up to the jury to decide your fate. You are aware that your actions can get you life in prison?" Eric looked down. He didn't like thinking about that. "Yes sir, I am." "Good. The jury may go, we will resume in one hour." He brought his hammer down with a loud thud.

As everyone started to walked out, the officer allowed Eric to walk freely. He stood up and his vision went straight to precious red head. His heart broke when he saw him crying quietly. His mother and Ike trying to comfort him. Eric gently walked up to him. Kyle looked up with watery green eyes, tears still falling. Eric sat next to him on the bench. Kyle's wheelchair on the outside of it. Sheila gently shushed Ike away, showing him to the hallway, allowing the two to be alone.

The court room was nearly empty aside from the police officer watching over. Kyle et out a small,childish sounding cry. He spoke. His voice wavering. "I don't want you to leave me." Eric gently took him in his arms, Kyle leaned into the comforting touch, well as much as he could with his wheelchair in the way.

He gently kissed his temple,letting out his own quivering breath. He felt his eyes betray him as they watered but he kept his composure. He spoke quietly. "I know but if I get a harsh sentence there isn't anything I can do. You know that right?" Kyle nodded. Eric sighed, a little relived. He spoke again. His voice cracking slightly. His grip tightening, feeling as if he'd let go the smaller man in his arms would fade away. "God I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Kyle looked up then. "Don't be sorry because you arnt. Your only sorry you got caught and could be put away for a long time." Kyle tried to half smirk, his eyes still watering, a tear going over his already tear stained cheeks. "I know you and your not sorry." Eric smiled, a few tears going down his face as he attempted to try to smirk back. "For them? Hell no." Kyle laughed but it turned into a small sob. It was a broken laughter as they both laughed and cried as quietly as the could in the quiet court room.

The judge and jury came back much too fast for Kyle. Eric sat by him, his arm around his shoulder, tense with worry,anticipation,fear. The judge spoke. "The jury have come to a conclusion?" The spokesman for the jury stood up. "We have your honor." "Your verdict?" "We the jury find Eric Cartman, Guilty of three murders." Kyle felt his heart drop but the jury continued. "However we will go with his attorney's plan. He shall serve three years in South Park Penitentiary,starting next year." altho it wasn't the best, the family still let out a sigh of relief. Eric smiled brightly in relief, freely letting the tears race down his face as he gently hugged Kyle. He saw Kyle smile to. A bright one. It made his heart swell with hope. He saw the Sheila, Ike and Gerald smiling to. It made him want to cry in happiness. He had a family, for the first time in his life. He had a family who loved him, unconditionally.

Later that night Lying in Kyle's bed, he saw Kyle still had some tears in his eyes. He gently racked his fingers gently thru red curls, it seemed to sooth Kyle and comfort him. Without having to ask, Kyle started to speak. His voice a little thick with emotion. "Three years is a long time." Eric smiled sadly and spoke in a whisper. "Just go to sleep and focus on healing." Kyle nodded and closed his eyes sleepily, attempting to turn over with a little help from his larger boyfriend who was more then happy to help. He helped turn Kyle over on his side to sleep and wrapped his own arms around Kyles small waist and shoulders protectively.

AN: please tell me what you think :D

also I was thinking of starting a Q&A. You ask me questions, then when this story is complete I will answer them with there own chapter. What do you think?


	21. Chapter 21 Guilt

Hello my lovelies! Here is another update :) I love you all!

The next morning while Kyle and Eric were eating. Sheila having to go back to work having been out of work for the last two weeks and Ike needed to go back to school, no matter how much he was worried about his older brother, homework was piling up. Eric and Kyle were eating when a doctor came over. It wasn't Kyle's doctor. It was another,female doctor. She had red hair like kyle. It was long and straight. Not curly and wild like Kyles. Eric tapped Kyles shoulder to alert him to the doctor walking over. "I think you have a new doctor." She over heard Eric as she got to there table. With a smile she spoke. "Actually Eric, I'm here for you." Eric looked strangely at her while Kyle looked almost relived. He knew how guilt ridden Eric has been. He knew he needed someone, more then Kyle, to vent those feelings to. Eric spoke. "For me?" "Yes, by his mothers request. If you could come with me we can get started." "Get started on what?" He said as he got up, the doctor leading him out of the doors while Kyle continues to eat with a small smile on his face.

The doctors office was a boring cream color. The typical psychiatric office. A few diagrams here and there of the brain and how it works to how common disorders work. He sat down with a small thud and heavy sigh. To be honest, he felt a bit frustrated. There was no reason for him to be here. He wanted them to focus on Kyle. She sat down in a nice seat in front of him, a pen and pad of paper in her hand. Currently she was already writing down notes. He was curious and a little self-conscious, knowing she was writing about him. "What are you writing?" She smiled up at him. "Oh just some observations of you." He looked strangely at her. "Why? I'm not hurt, I'm not having any nightmares or night terrors or whatever you doctors call them!" She seemed a bit startled by his reaction but kept her composure as his frustration level rose. "Are you sure about that?" He breathed heavy after his little outburst and paused. He has had some bad dreams but he never labeled them as nightmares. "Well some bad dreams but not bordering on nightmares."

He looked at a loss for words and sputtered words out. "I've never woken up screaming or...or crying or any of that." "Whats in the dreams?" He was taken aback. "Whats in them?" She smiled, knowing that they boarded more on nightmares then he let on. He had some solid walls up but she was slowly breaking thru. "Yes, tell me what is in them." He was...honestly...speechless. He never expected to talk about them. He sputtered a little more. "uhh...umm..." He chose to sigh heavily, running a stressed hand thru his hair. Mumbling to under his breath. "Damn." "It's ok." He looked up into soft green eyes that looked so much like Kyles, bringing that unwanted guilt back up. She continued. "You can take your time." She spoke softly, gently moving a red strand out of her face.

Before he could think of what to say she spoke in that damning understanding,soft voice. "may I take an educated guess as to what is in them?" "uhh sure." "Do they include not being able to help? To save him?" He was surprised but he hid it well. He spoke steady but he could feel his nerves going on edge. "Yeah." "Are you glued to the spot? Some how unable to move?" His eyes widened slightly. She could read him like a book but he shouldn't be surprised, this is her job after all. His voice was kept low, afraid it would betray him and crack. "It was the first night this all started. With Rick. I...I tried to help but I couldn't move. My feet felt so heavy. I look down and see chains, wrapped so tightly around my feet it's drawing blood." His eyes watered but he kept his voice steady as possible. "No matter what I did, I couldn't move...to save him. I had no choice but to watch. He kept looking at me, pleading...God the look on his face." He felt a few tears escape but he quickly wiped them away.

"And...and I just heard his voice...echoing around me. Asking why I couldn't save him. I tried...I.." His voice broke and his large shoulders shook slightly. The doctor gently gave him a Kleenex box. With a sad smile he took one, blowing his nose. She smiled sadly to. She spoke softly. "You know it's not your fault. If you had known before hand you could have prevented it, saved him and yourself a lot of misery. I know you would have stopped it, had you known before it happened...but we never know whats going to happen. You can't predict whats going to happen."

He took a deep, calming breath, his eyes till a bit watery. "I know but I still can't help but feel like that, you know? Just knowing that I was a street away. I was so damn close. If I had been up I probably would have felt something wrong." She looked at him with a sad smile again. "You were asleep Eric. It's perfectly normal for a human being to be asleep at 3AM." He just rolled his eyes and spoke. A little annoyed, frustrated,guilt-ridden. And just overall, on edge. He let out an annoyed sigh. "How much more time do we have left?" She looked at her watch. "45 minutes." "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. He did not want to be here.

Kyle currently was in the group room, tucked in a corner..well about as tucked as wheelchair can get, and his favorite book of harry potter on a book stand, making it easy to turn the pages. He tried to read but became too distracted by the buzz of the room. Right now a small group session was going on in one area, some were off by themselves, some talking to themselves or an imaginary friend. It wasn't enough to distract him from him worrying over Eric. He was sure he wouldn't be happy with the surprise therapy session Sheila set up for him.

He wondered how Eric's therapy was going. He could be tough. He had built up such a solid wall all his life, that is until Kyle completely smashed it to bits. Something tells him that it probably didn't take much to break thru. The doctor he got, by some weird coincidence, looked like him, if he were a girl and the fact that he had kept it bottled up for so long. It wouldn't take much to break thru the fragile wall he attempted to build back up. He knew the amount of guilt Eric was feeling. So in secret he told his mom his worries. He looked up, for some reason and saw his doctor walk over with the soft smile on her face. "Hello Kyle, how are you feeling today?" He sighed. "Worried." She sat by him, lending an open ear. "Why are you worried?" "Because since all this happened, Eric has been feeling so much guilt over it, and none of it is his fault and I just wish he would know that. So with that in mind I told my mom and she set up therapy for him, without him knowing. I just don't want him to be mad at me for going behind his back about it."

She smiled and gently touched his arm. "I don't think he could ever be mad at you. He loves you so much and I know he won't be mad at you for helping him, caring for him. He'll know you only want whats best for him, including therapy. Speaking of Eric." She tilted her head toward the door ,signaling Kyle to look up. He perked his head up, a small smile forming on his face.

He saw Eric, his shoulders a little slumped , eyes red and harshly wiping his still sniffling nose on his coat sleeve. He saw Kyle and smiled a little brighter but it was a sad smile. His doctor got up. "I'll leave you two alone." She walked away, waving a friendly hand at Eric who feebly waved back as he got to Kyle. He sat down next to Kyle while the red head looked at him with concern. "Everything go alright?" Eric let out a heavy sigh and gently held Kyle's bandaged hand, looking into green orbs. He smiled a sad smile. "Yeah. My doctor says I should tell you something."

He pauses and Kyle doesn't speak, just lets Eric speak. "Since we have been rescued and started recovering here...I've been having nightmares. And...and they keep me up at night." Kyle speaks in a near whisper. "Whats in them?" Eric let out a shaky breath. "You, me and Rick. Sometimes it's the two rednecks who kidnapped us. But each time, I can't move. I can't help. All I can do is watch." His lip and hands start to tremble, making Kyles heart break at the sight of his strong boyfriend, crumbling to bits.

"All I can do is watch and yell and scream but nothing. Nobody can hear me. I can't even move my fucking legs in them. And all I see is you. Your eyes, pleading for me to save you. A-and I'm sorry I couldn't..." He couldn't finish his sentience as his shoulders stated to heave with quiet sobs he tried to keep silent. Kyle gently put his bandaged hand on top of Eric's, still unable to actually hold his hand. His own eyes watered but he kept strong. .He spoke softly. "It was never your fault." Eric took a steadying breath. "that's what everyone says but I can't help but feel I could have saved you, could have done better for you." Kyle smiled sadly. "You traveled hours across the state, faced certain death and even killed, all to protect me and save me. You did all you could." "They nailed you to a cross!" Eric shouted, brokenly. A few tears escaping. Kyle retaliated, raising his voice. Not caring if the others in the group room heard them. "Listen to what you just said! _They_ nailed me to the cross. Not you. None of what they did was your fault. Were both safe and sound. Please, believe me when I say it wasn't your fault. Please let go of your guilt." Eric sighed, wiping his eyes. "I don't know if I can." Kyle smiled sadly. "You will. We'll both be ok. We'll get thru this. Together." Eric smiled and kiss kyles cheek whispering back. "Together."

AN: let me know what you think :D sorry if it took long to update. Work has been exhausting .


	22. Chapter 22 Helping

**Six months after rescue**

"Eric?" He looked up from holding his head his hands, a little out of it today. He met blue with green eyes. His ginger haired doctor, smiling softly at him. She continued once she had his attention. "You have been coming here for several months. Has your guilt ebbed off, even a little?" He sighed heavily, sad eyes looking toward the ground then back up at her. "Not by much. Still having nightmares about it. About not being able to help." She wrote down some things then spoke.

"Well from what I have read about your case your a man of action, not words." He smirked sadly, if that was possible. She continued. "There is a volunteer program. "South park Junior EMTs training. There you get training on how to help and save lives. I think it would be good for you." He quirked an eye brow. "You want me to be an EMT?" She smiled. "Yes, I do. You would be helping people, even saving them therefore subconsciously you would be helping Kyle which is the root: not being able to help him. You should give it a shot." She handed him a pamphlet, regarding the information. He looked at it, laughing slightly nervously. "Why not? Stranger things have happened."

Sheila looked up from her dinner with a surprised look. "She wants you to be an EMT?" Eric sighed, seeing the other surprised yet not unhappy faces of his family. "Yeah. She says it would help my guilt." Kyle smiled over. His hands out of the large bandages but still covered lightly in gauze. The burn mark still on his chest but most didn't notice at this point. Kyle spoke up."Well I fully support it. I think it would be good for you plus your very smart, you could go far in that filed." Eric smiled over toward his little red head. Sheila, smiled over as well, hopeful of Eric going with the program. " I can take you over tomorrow if you like." Eric laughed lightly. "Can I give my answer? What if I said no?" Kyle gave him a glare thou playful. "Then, Eric Cartman, I would have to drag you there myself. " Eric quirked a playful eyebrow at Kyle and leaned over. "Y still using a walker to walk around the house, how are you going to drag me there?" Kyle smirked. "I'll find a way."

The next day Sheila kept to her word and drove him down. It looked like a fire station but there were five ambulances and one fire truck. He and Sheila walked in and found the head EMT. Jason Smith. He held his hand out for Eric to shake which he took. "Hello Eric. I'm Jason. I hear you want to become an EMT." "volunteer actually." Sheila elbowed him to say more. He rolled his eyes and continued. "My...doctor says it would be good for me for volunteer in the Junior EMT program and I have to say, I'm kinda interested now." Jason smiled. "Well, let me go get the papers and we can get started. Whats your size?" He trailed on as the three of them went into the office. 

When Eric came home he got to show off his police-like uniform. A patch on the side arm which says "South Park Junior EMT" Then the station number. Kyle was home and was right on the couch reading when his mom walked in with a huge smile. "Guess who is a part of the Junior EMTs?" She moved out of the way to show off Eric's new uniform. He walked in, almost shyly. He never had this amount of good attention before. Kyle tried not to let his jaw drop.

He looked so great in the uniform. It show off his muscular arms but not tight enough to look small. Yeah, kyle wanted to jump him. All he could fathom at the moment was. "Wow..." a soft smile. "you...you look great." Eric swore he felt himself blush. "Thanks, I'm gonna go get changed, I don't want to get it dirty. First class is tomorrow night." H smiled, proudly. The last time he felt this proud about something, was when he got to hold hands with Kyle in school.

_The next night _

The class was boring as hell but Eric forced himself to pay attention. There would be no way he could do this without the education. It was now nearing 12AM as he stayed downstairs, studying his notes, comparing them to the text book. Kyle walked limply behind him, cane in hand. Thou he should be using a walker, he could get along just fine with a cane. He smiled softly, proudly. Who would have thought that Eric T. Cartman. The one everyone hated,feared. The one who was as racist as you could get and didn't give a damn about anybody and would have rather killed then save a life if it meant he got a form of payment.

The Eric. T Cartman, was studying to save lives. Not for gain or glory. But to honestly, want to help.

Even if it means just helping Kyle, in his head. He came up behind Eric, wrapping his arms around his large shoulders. "How's the studying?" Eric smiled softly, holding one of Kyles hands. "Boring as hell but I gotta know this. I actually want to do this Kyle." Kyle smiled proudly. "I know and I'll be there to help every step of the way."

After one month of class study Eric was at the top of the class and was even starting to be put with the adults. At one month, they allowed him to go out in the filed. He put on his uniform nervously. His first ambulance ride and it was as an EMT. Once the uniform was on he looked himself over. Feeling giddy, excited and petrified. What if he failed? What if someone dies because of him? Kyle came over, slowly, holding his hand, leaning on him, seeing the nervousness clearly written on Eric's face. "Whats wrong?" Eric sighs. "What if I fail? What if I end up making a mistake that could cost someone there life?" Kyle smiled softly, shaking his head. "you'll do great. Your smart, you know what your doing. I trust you will do amazing." Eric smiled toward him putting his arm around him. "Thanks." He looked at the time. "I gotta get going." "Wait! I want a picture of this." Eric rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smiled brightly while Kyle took the photo with his phone. When the picture was over he kissed Kyle good bye, getting in the car there letting him use til he can get a new one.

The call wasn't serious. Some kid had fallen onto a glass table, getting a few minor flesh wounds and cuts along with a possibly broken wrist and fingers from the way he landed. They only sent Eric and Jason, the Head EMT. He let Eric go in the house first. Apparently it was just the kids little sister and him babysitting. There parents out until much later in the evening.. She had to be no more then six years old. Eric knelled down to her level. "Hey, can you take me to your brother. Were here to help him." She nodded with tears in her eyes. She gently held on to his uniform sleeve, leading him to the kitchen where the kid who was about 15, sat on the tile floor, one of them being smart enough to know blood stains carpet. He looked in pain.

Eric and Jason both knelled down to him while the little sister stayed behind in the door way watching. Jason spoke first. "I'll let you do this one Eric. It's nothing you can't handle, it's pretty minor. I'll go calm down the sister." Eric spoke, starting to get some supplies out of his large, navy duffel bag. "Right. I'll call you if I need you." "Got it." Jason got up, going to the little sister.

Eric looked at the kid. Put on the latex gloves and gently picked up the kids right arm. It was all cut up. He just fell on his right side. There was so many tiny cuts and bits of glass embedded in there. "So, what were you doing to cause this?" Eric asked as he got some peroxide out, putting it on some gauze, cleaning some of the cuts, starting at the shoulder. The kid hissed in pain slightly but spoke. "Me and my sister. We were just having fun, playing tag. I ran too fast and didn't stop in time. My parents are going to kill me." Eric then got out tweezers and started taking out some of the glass, and putting it into a small metal bowl. "They can only kill you if your ok kid. Be glad this isn't worse." "My parents loved that table." he didn't want to get to mushy with the kid but he couldn't help but add in his head _but they love you more_

Other then someone who had a third degree burns on his hand who had to be escorted to the ER, that was all that happened that night. He got home around 1Am. He came in quietly and saw a small reading light on,seeing Kyle on the couch, reading and waiting for him. Kyle was in his own world at the moment. He spoke quietly. "Hey." Kyle looked up with a smile. "Hey, how did your first night go?" Eric sat down next to him, putting his arm around him. "Not bad. Some kid fell on a glass table, cutting up his arm, needed 12 stitches. Other then that nothing really happened." "Yeah, that how being an EMT is." "Well it's kinda boring...but...I do like it. I like being able to help." Eric paused and Kyle could sense the moment Eric was having and let him continue. "All I've ever seemed to do was hurt people in some way or another. For once, I'm actually helping people. " Kyle smiled and kissed his cheek. "Lets go to bed, it's late."

Eric nodded,to tired to make a response. But he helped Kyle upstairs, the cane hitting the floor of the stairs, gently. Once they were both in bed, Eric wrapped in arms around kyle and fell into a deep slumber.

AN:Sorry if this was short. I tried to keep it realistic. Let me know what you think


	23. Chapter 23 Returned

AN: you miss me!? I missed you! So much! Here is another chapter!

He only had two months to go before his prison sentence was going to take place. With it so near it was starting to weigh down on his mind. Currently he was in the ambulance. Jason driving. He was just looking out the window. How would Kyle be when he was gone? Even for three years, that's a lot of time he wont be there. He still felt so damn uneasy about leaving him alone. Going out for a few hours in the ambulance sorta helped both of them get used to the normal amount of time away but three years. Three damn long years he wont be there.

"Hey, whats up with you?" Eric was brought out of his thoughts and looked over at Jason and sighed, heavily. "Alot of things are up with me. I don't want to talk about it." They were just coming back from some kids who were skateboarding. One of them was lucky enough to get the embarrassing injury of actually breaking one of his testicles. Eric had to stop himself from laughing when treating him. Suddenly a call came over there radio, breaking Eric out of his thoughts.

"unit 415, what is your location?" Jason took the mike and spoke. "Three miles from parking." "We got a call about a woman. Hasn't been seen in over a week. Some neighbors were getting worried. They think it might be a drug over dose. It's closest to where you are." "The location?" "21208 E. Bonaza Cir." Eric's head perked up. That was his house. Jason spoke back into the mike. "On our way."

For the longest time he and his mother had a off and on relationship. He knew deep down, all he wanted was for her to act like a mom and not try to be his friend. He knew she loved him but he could tell behind all the gifts and food she really was just trying to gain some form of friendship. He felt bad she was so lonely which he knew was the reason she whored herself out. And since this whole situation happened with Kyle, he had since moved out, barely able to keep any contact. He was honestly scared he brought her to this. The ambulance parked in front of the house. It took all he had in him not to go running to the door to find her.

It was dark out, about 9PM and there were no lights on. They both got there issued flash lights out. Eric was nearest to the door. He walked slowly toward it. Taking in every detail. Once to the door, he knocked. Even if he knew who lived here and that he used to live here, Jason didn't. No answer. He knocked again, louder. Sighing heavily with worry he tested the knob. It opened rather easily. His heart pounded as he started to open the door. What would he find? What would she be like now? He brought his flash light inside, looking around the dark house. It was a mess. There television was missing, couch as well. A few pictures were thrown on the ground but it didn't look like a break in. There was dust were the television used to be. Time had gone by.

Jason spoke. "You go check upstairs, I'll look around down here." Eric nodded to him and headed up the stairs quietly. He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. He looked in the closet door, his old room. The bright flash light going over various toys. His eyes and light laid on Clyde frog. It brought back a lot of memories but he had a job to do. He looked in the next one. The bathroom. Nothing there but the cabinet was left open and few orange bottles on the floor.

He swallowed thickly and went to the next one. His moms room. Soon as he opened the door, he looked in, like he was a small child again, going somewhere he shouldn't be going. His flash light went to the queen size bed. His eyes widened as he saw the form of his mother laying on the bed in nothing but her underwear. He gasped quietly to himself. "Mom." He rushed to her, checking for a pulse. Nothing. She felt cold. Oh god, what happened since he was gone? "Jason! Get up here!" He yelled for him. Forgetting to use his radio. He soon heard pounding up the stairs, a gasping Jason in the door way. "Oh God...is she..." Eric felt his voice waver slightly. "Dead? I checked." Jason came and checked as well then mumbled. "Damn." He looked at Eric with a sad, understanding look. "Sorry you had to see this. Boy your age shouldn't be seeing dead bodies." Eric nearly whispered. "I've been seeing plenty of those. " Jason looked confused as he stood up. "We should be looking for some ideific-" "Lilane Cartman. 42 years old, single mother, unwed. Allergic to peanuts." Jason looked confused. "How do you know all of that?"

Eric spoke quietly. Holding in every fucking emotion. "That's my mom." Jason's eyes widen. "Dude, do not joke about-" "This isn't a fucking joke!" His voice finely cracking, tears threatening to spill, if they haven't already. He barely could tell anything at this point. "That is my mom!" He quickly rushed back over to where his mom now lay dead, shaking her shoulders, distraught. "Com'on mom! Wake up! Wake up!" Jason went to Eric, trying to pry him off. "Eric stop!" "Your not dead! Wake up!" Jason managed to get Eric away from her, trowing him to the floor in the process. Jason went to him, Eric now sitting his back against the wall, tears streaking his face. He was oddly quietly. Jason went beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go back to the ambulance and stay there. Get your mind together before we escort her to the hospital. Ok? " Eric nodded and got up, going downstairs.

Jason sighed, watching him leave the room. He felt horrible for the kid. He heard how he went thru everything for his boyfriend, both of them nearly dying. He felt things were looking up for him and then this happens? God better be having a good laugh up there.

Once he made it down the stairs he looked around. He remembered he forgot his flashlight, he had dropped in his rush to see his mom. Oh well. He walked over to were the broken picture lay, picking it up. He had to choke back a sob as he saw it. It was a family photo. Well, there version of a family photo since it was just the two of them. He quickly tore the frame apart to get to the photo, staring at it once last time before clutching it to his chest, breaking down into tears.

He felt numb. Jason took care of everything. Even called Sheila, telling her the situation. They would be here soon. Jason was sitting next to him in the waiting room. Neither talked. Eric just kept his gaze to the floor. An emotionless look on his face. It broke Jason's heart to see him like that. Soon Sheila and Kyle came thru the waiting room doors. Kyle got over quickly as he could with his canes in either hand. Sheila following. Eric saw them and hugged Kyle tightly yet gently. When they broke apart Eric could see kyles eyes were red. He was crying. The doctor came out and informed them she had over dosed on multiple drugs. Cocaine mostly but it was the meth that did her in.

Later that night Eric Sat up in bed. His head in his hands. Kyle by his side, rubbing his back. Eric spoke questions but he knew he would never get an answer and it broke his heart every time. "Why? Did I lead her to do this? Was she suicidal?" Kyle sighed. "She was a drug addict. It may have just been another fix." "I know." " He gasped slightly, taking in a shuddering breath. "Oh God..." Covering his face with his hands, he couldn't help but sob quietly into his hands. Kyle soothing him, wrapping his arms around Erics larger waist. "shh..." "Why is all of this happening? To you. To me. Maybe this is Gods way of punishing me." Eric took a wavering breath, holding onto Kyle. "I've done so much wrong in my life. I know I've changed but that doesn't seem to be enough. Not for _him_ anyway. " He paused. "You can't just change and hope your past is suddenly forgiven." Kyle hugged him tighter. "Eric, no matter what happens, I will always be here." Eric smiled sadly, kissing the top of his red curly head.

The funeral was just a few days later. Eric heard the priest but it felt fuzzy. Kyle and the rest of his family by his side. He held Kyles hand, tightened his grip every now and then to reassure himself that he is indeed there and not just some out of body experience. He watched with silent tears. He didn't bother to wipe them away. More would just come to replace them. He watched as her white casket was put into the ground. Once they started putting dirt on top, he had to look away, biting his lip. Kyle gently rubbed his arm with his free hand, holding Eric's hand tightly with the other.

She was buried and all that was left after the burial was his new family. Sheila put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Take the time you need. I'm going to start the car. Com'on boys." Kyle and Ike followed. Kyle shooting a few worried glances back as he went to the car. Eric stared at the grave stone.

"_Lilane Cartman-Mother" _

That was all hast was on it. She had no husbands, only one night stands and meaningless sex partners. She spoiled him rotten just to receive love back. He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. You were a good mom. I never told you this enough. I love you and I'm gonna miss you. I wish I could have been a better son to you." He sighs. "Well, goodbye mom." He presses his hand to his lips, kisses it then places his hand on top of the gravestone. With a tired sigh he started to walk back to the car.

Eric had a very hard time sleeping that night. If he got any sleep. All he kept seeing was his moms pale, cold form, laying limply on her bed. Him, unable to do anything useful that could save her. She had been too far gone. He stood by the window, looking at the cold ground below. Trying to get his mind right thou, when was it ever right? He let out a shuddering sigh. God, what a year. And with his prison sentience coming up, it was only going to get worse.

Suddenly he heard his cell phone vibrate on the wooden desk. Looking strangely at the vibrating device he picked it up, leaving the room, going outside, into the cold for fear of waking up Kyle or Sheila. It wasn't a number he recognized. It put him on edge. He answered quietly. "Who is this?" "Oh I think you know who this is." The voice sounded familiar. It was playful but so full of malice and venom. The voice continued. "Oh you know who this is, your just too afraid to face the truth that you haven't gotten rid of me. Don't think this is over. You may have ruined our little _sacrifice _ and I have to say, I was very impressed. Surviving the house fire, snow and cold. Just to save that little Jew." Eric looked around, thinking he may be watching. His breathing heavy from the amount of rage going thru. How was he still around?

He nearly growled into the phone. "I swear when I find you you'll wish I would have killed you." Scott laughed on the other side. "I would like to see you try. By the way, whats it like? Being an orphan? It's not fun is it?" Eric's eyes widened slightly. He spoke quietly. "What did you do to her?" The laughter was maniacal. It reminded him of himself when he was the sadistic little boy in 4th grade.

"Nothing she wouldn't have wanted. Thou the drug I gave her was a lot...stronger then what she is used to. You should have seen her, at her moment of death. So frightened, fragile. She knew she was to be just another murder. She really shouldn't have gone out that night to dance. Look at who she came home with!" Eric yelled harshly into the phone. "You son of a bitch!" suddenly the laughter on the other end stopped, almost growling ever word he spoke with venom and so harshly.

"Now you know just what it's like. My vengeance is done. What shall you do?" He hung up. The phone still hanging by Eric's ear, the dial tone nearly blaring in his ear but he couldn't bring himself to hang it still in a state of shock. This wasn't just another drug fix. This was murder and Eric swore to himself, by the time his prison sentience came, Scott tennorman would be dead...or he would wish he was dead.

AN: OMG! :D please make sure to leave a review!


	24. Chapter 24 Scott Tennorman Must Die

AN: Sorry I've been gone so long. Been busy with work and watching Doctor Who which I just started and now on season three...I love it XD now allons-y,on to the story!

He had one week before his prison sentience and it was looming over both Eric and Kyles head. Hell, it was a looming, dark cloud over the whole family. All becoming more one edge, nervous, wondering when the police will come to escort him away for three years. Eric wondered how Kyle would be once he would be gone for the few years. Right now he was waiting outside Scott's house. Waiting for him to go to sleep. He wanted to barge in, take him by force but he couldn't. He had a plan for him, oh yes. Nearly identical to how he offed Rick. _Why change something if it's not broken_, he thought darkly. Finally the light went off, he put his plan into action. He was in all black. An hour later, once he was sure he was asleep, he hid behind a tree, siting slightly on the cold ground, putting a ski mask on. He didn't want Scott to know it was him until he was tied and bleeding to a chair.

Picking the lock was easy. Once inside, he made sure his messenger bag of scary tools was secured tightly against him. As quietly as he could with black combat boots, he creeped up the stairs. He felt his heart start to race. He imagined Scott begging for mercy, beaten and bleeding. A sick smile made it's way on his face thou it was hidden by the ski mask. He finally made it to his bedroom. Opening the door easily, he stepped inside. His eyes adjusted to the dark well and he saw everything clearly. He almost wish he hadn't. Scott was sprawled over his bed, sheets all over the place, only in boxers. Thou it would make it easier to humiliate him. Getting out his cloth he soaked with a knock out agent, he went to Scott's side, forcefully turning him over thus waking him up in the process. He wanted him scared before it even started.

He saw what confusion started fade away quickly to fear as Scott took in the looming figure above him but it wasn't long before Eric put his arm around his neck, the other holding the cloth to his mouth. After a few feeble struggles he goes limp, asleep but only for so long. He lifted Scott above and over his shoulder, holding him like Santa's bag of toys. Once he got outside to the pick up he rented, throwing him into the harsh, metal bed. Driving off to the same house in the woods.

The room would have been pitch black had it not been for the barely lit light bulb dangling above mussed red curls. Lithe shoulder started to move, waking up. Blue eyes blinked, willing away the grogginess and the headache. His head was pounding.

Suddenly he felt a cold chill. Making him shiver, waking him up. Suddenly his eyes widen. he couldn't see more then two feet in front of him. Was a that little bit of light actually on or was it the darkness playing tricks on him? He felt himself sat down, tied and naked to a wooden chair. It was almost painful. The chair splinted slightly on his bottom and back. He let a whimper but it was muffled by the duck tape that was now across his mouth. He realized it also held his hands together and ankles tied to the chair legs. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, it sent a shiver of fear down his spine.  
>"Barely started and already whimpering? Pitiful." He felt the blunt force of a bat across his face, breaking teeth and facial bone. He cried out, fat tears already starting to fall.<p>

Eric growled, angrily taking off the ski mask, making his hair look mad and near psychotic. He was crying already? He brought a knife out, bringing it to Scott's throat, making him still with fear. His eyes wide and whimpering. He walked around Scott slowly, knife still to his neck. He spoke almost casual, if not for the malice laced in every word. "You are so pitiful. I almost don't want to kill you. Almost." Scott was shivering from the cold and shaking like a leaf. He didn't want to die. At least not like this. In agony, a slow death. Once in front of him, Eric leaned down, knife still at his neck, putting a little more pressure on it.

He looking into Scott's eyes unnerved him a little. Not because they were so wide with fear or because they begged and pleaded to have mercy. But because they were the same as his. He knew he had ended up killing his father when he killed both Scott's parents, thou he didn't know it at the time. He learned from his mother his dad had been Scott's father, in a way, making them brothers. The only proof they were even related were the eyes. But they were not his. He growled in Scott's face, pressing the knife in enough to draw blood and a surprised yelp. "You are going to die tonight. Your going to die the same way your buddy died. Remember Rick? You know how he died?" He spoke a little softer. Near philosophical. "By his own doing. If he had said he was sorry, begged for mercy, I would have spared him. But he refused. He tried to remain strong. Til I set him on fire of course." He suddenly heard Scott trying to scream from the gag. He stood up, ripping the tape off. Scott broke down into a pitiful puddle of human fear. His voice cracked and shook. "P-please! I'm sorry! Have mercy, please!? I'm begging you!" His shoulders shook with sobs. Eyes closed tightly.

Eric smirked then suddenly took Scott by the hair, bringing the knife back, pressing it in. nearly growling in his ear. " I lied. He begged and begged for mercy. The moment I drew his blood he was begging." He brought out more duck tape, putting it roughly back on as Scott screamed and cried in sheer terror. Oh God, he was gonna die.

Eric snarled and growled as he raised the bloodied steel bat. Brought the bat down with bone breaking force to his neck, shattering a bit of the bottom skull bone, his head bleeding. Then his shoulders, legs. ribs, legs, thighs. Anywhere he could hit without killing him. By the time he was done Scott's neck was limp. The bones broken, unable to hold it upright. His body and bones a mangled mess of blood. Some bone sticking out in horrifying ways. He saw Scott's eyes, they were dead. Numb. Blocking out as much pain as possible, detaching himself mentally from the moment. It was a natural instinct Eric hoped to get past. He wanted him to feel every ounce of pain inflicted upon him. To have him feel every bit of pain he put put Kyle thru. Flashes of Kyle, nailed to that fucking cross came to his mind.

With a angered yell he thew the bat away from him self, denting a nearby wall. He went to his bag, getting out the scalpel. Cutting Scott from his binds quickly, he threw him to the ground just a whimper came form him, if it was any sound. He was nothing but a bloodied, beaten rag doll. But Eric was gonna change that.

He started craving all over Scott's bloodied ,broken body. _"weakling. Blind. Follower. Pitiful."_ Anything he could think of to describe him. But he got a sick idea. He loved this idea. He quickly craved on his chest, using it as a tablet, like he did Rick. He looked down at his work with a sick smile. Blood splattered all over him. His hands completely covered and stained. _"Impure" _was written in large, bright red letters across the thin chest. That chest which was heaving for breath, to escape all this agony.

Getting another knife out, larger, he started to cut the skin away, preserving the letters. Scott screamed in pure agony. White hot shards of pain still able to shoot up to his brain even in his broken condition. This time he did it just to cause pain. Not for labels or in case someone found his body, because NO ONE would find his body. He held up the craved skin flap to Scott with a scowl. "You want to know what ricks said? "_Rapist._" That's what it said, that's what he was. This is what you are." He stapled the skin back on with a staple gun. He growled in Scott's ear like a predatory animal ready for the kill. "And you need to be cleansed." He left Scott laying, bleeding on the floor. He cleaned up his tools quickly, stuffing them in his messenger bag. He quickly went back out to the truck, grabbing the gasoline containers. Five of them. This place wouldn't exist when the sun came up. He started to pour it all over the place, making sure every bit of the evidence was covered. He doused Scott in two gallons of it. Throwing the container to the side harshly, he went to the kitchen. It would take a little bit for the gas to build up to explosive levels. He turned on each burner. He knew he had about five minutes to get out oft here and to a safe distance.

He stopped in front of Scott one last time. A sick smile on his face. "May the fires of hell cleanse you." He ran out within a minute of if exploding. He ducked , mostly from the force of the explosive shock wave, on the side of his truck. Once the mushroom cloud of fire was gone, all that was left was burnt wood and burnt...everything. He waited for it to die down. He was glad it was still cold enough for snow. The forest wasn't a risk for fire. It was too wet and cold.

He walked on the burnt, wooden rubble. He saw mainly wood fragments but at a closer look, he saw bone and melted skin. If his body was to that point, DNA would have been wiped out and killed. No FBI could find that. With a satisfied sigh he looked at the blackened horizon made by the trees. He started to see just a tiniest bit of sunlight. It was time to go home but first to clean up. This was one death he didn't want kyle to know about.

It took a few hours but in the cold, near icy water, he washed all the blood off, the sot, ash, all of it gone. He was shivering but clean. He dried off in the cold weather, shivering, teeth chattering. Once he was back in the truck and changed into his dry cloths, he blasted the heat. Within a few minutes he was feeling warmer.

When he got home, it was still pretty dark. He opened the door quietly, only to be met with Kyle, asleep on the couch. He felt that familiar pang of guilt. He waited up for him? He had told them earlier that the South Park Police had called, wanting to question him more, get things settled for his sentence. They didn't call. He lied. He lied so he could murder. And Kyle. _His_ Kyle, stayed up, waiting for him. He suddenly could feel the stains on his hands and face. Even thou the ice cold water washed it away. It hadn't washed it away, not completely. He suddenly felt his eyes water and every bit of therapy and EMT training go down in flames. Without him realizing it, he let out a sob.

Kyle started to wake up. Since his incident with Rick he had become a light sleeper. It was a wonder he didn't wake up when he came inside. Kyle woke up groggily but looked up. With a small gasp he saw Eric, crying his heart out. He tried to jump to his feet but the tendons and nerves were still not totally healed from being nailed. He nearly fell but Eric snapped to attention and caught him. His face still wet. Lip still quivering like a child who got in huge trouble. Kyle looked worried, so worried. He slowly stood up with Eric's help, bringing his scared hands to his boyfriends face. Whispering. "What happened? Whats wrong?" All Eric could do was hug him to himself and cry. He mumbled a few. "I'm sorry's" in there but no matter how many times he says it, it ever makes him feel any better.

Kyle gently lead him to the couch, having him finally calmed down. He looked worriedly at him, forcing his face to look at him. He spoke quietly. "What happened?" Eric took a steadying breath, speaking hoarsely from the fire drying him out and the simple fact of sobbing his heart out. "The police never called. I lied." Kyle started to look strangely at him. "You...lied? Why would you do that?" He spoke, hurt lacing his words. Eric spoke, continued. "Because I didn't want you to know what I was planning on doing. Did do at this point." Kyle looked almost scared of him. "What did you do?" Eric nearly growled out his name. Trying to replace guilt and sorrow with anger. "I killed Scott Tennorman." Kyle looked shocked yet at the same time not surprised at all. "Why?" Eric looked over at Kyle, a fire in his eyes that Kyle was actually afraid of. Eric suddenly stood up, hands balling into fists.

"why? Because he has hurt you, me, this whole damn family. He put together our kidnapping and watched, happily while those two redneck fucking hicks raped you and tortured you! You know my mothers death? He did it! He called me. Told me everything, mocking me. Well I'm done with dealing with him. Sweeping him under the carpet. I burnt that carpet into ash." He nearly growled out the last sentence. Unaware of how frighted he was making his little red head. Kyle felt his eyes water. He didn't like seeing this side of Eric. He had hoped it was gone. His mother must have been the last straw. Kyle let out a small cry. Tears starting to trickle down his face. Spoke in near whisper. "Eric, please. I don't like to see this side of you. Your scaring me."

Eric came out of his hatred filled rant, looking at Kyle's small shoulder starting to shake slightly from his tears. Anger replaced with guilt again, he gently sat next to kyle, bringing in the crying red head in his arms. He felt Kyles small arms go around his waist. His crying has stopped but the tears still fell. He spoke softly, holding him protectively. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just got so caught up in all this." Kyle brought his head back up. Looking at him knowingly. "I know. I know even had I known what you were planning to do, I wouldn't have been able to stop you. He did deserve it, I won't pretend he didn't. I just...I just don't like seeing this side of you. This psychotic, murdering side. It's not you. Your not that. Even if you want to be. You killed him, now what? You come home, crying your eyes out in guilt, asking for forgiveness. Murders don't do that." Eric just stared in slight awe at him. He didn't know what to say to that, he was right. Closing his eyes, willing away the rest of guilt ridden tears, he kissed Kyles forehead, not knowing what else to do but show how much he loved him.

AN: hope that wasn't too dark for you. If some facts are not right, feel free to correct me. If it's OOC i'm sorry, I tried. Also i've kinda just got down with a 6-day work week. One day off...which is tomorrow T_T so my brain may not be at it's best. When I can I will look it over because I've been told there are a number of spelling errors and i'm sorry if they take you out of the story. When I am more rested...i shall work on it. :)


	25. Chapter 25 Melancholy

AN: not really drama but there will be more in the next chapter! Promise! Just need to get there!

The family ate dinner in silence and it was killing Eric. Tomorrow morning he was going to prison for 3 years. He had to admit, it was better then the 25 to life he could have gotten but the Judge and Jury were forgiving of the situation and most likely sided with him but 3 years he would have to be away, unable to protect Kyle or the family if one of those psychotic religious nuts decided to seek revenge. Kyle sighed, his fork playing around with a few peas but the food was pretty much untouched. Sheila saw this and frowned. She knew why. "Bubby, you should eat." Kyle spoke quietly."I'm not hungry." Sheila let it go, at least this once. It was a special circumstance. Eric looked over at him worriedly. He knew he was holding back his emotions, knew there were so many tears his red head had yet to shed and it was starting to get to him. He started to get up, putting a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that he wants to talk alone.

Kyle looked up, seeing Eric walk to the stairs, waiting. He started to get up with the help of his cane. His tendons were still pretty screwed up but he no longer needed two canes or a walker so he was making progress. "Excuse me." Sheila looked up worriedly along with Ike and Gerald. Ike looked about to cry. Gerald saw this but waited til Kyle was out of range before he placed a hand on Ike's small shoulder. He looked at his dad, wiping at his tears before speaking. His voice cracking. "I Don't want him to go." Gerald just kissed Ike's head with a sad smile. "I know." He said. He continued. "None of us do."

Eric helped Kyle to there room, closing the door. Kyle sat on the bed, looking at him, pretending everything was normal and nothing was wrong. He looked at his larger boyfriend who was walking over looking determined but worried. "What is it?" Eric sighed sitting next to him. "I should be asking you that." Kyle tried to smile but he came off as broken and his eyes watered. His wall was beginning to break once he was away from the rest of the family. "What do you mean?" Eric just brought his arms around Kyle's shoulders, bringing him to himself, holding him close. After a few moments of his arms wrapped around his small red head, he felt trembling in his arms and small cry coming from his chest. Kyle spoke, his voice breaking. "I don't want you to go." His cries turned to sobs and heart was breaking hearing it. He held on tighter, kissing his head, red curls tickling his nose as he did.

After a few more minutes of holding Kyle he began to calm down. Once the tears had stopped Kyle sat up, looking into those blue eyes he loved so damn much. Quickly reaching up, his hand tangling in brown hair, he crashed his lips to Eric's, taking him by surprise but melted into the kiss but gently broke it, holding Kyles hands away from his face. He smiled softly. "What was that for?" Kyle looked serious. "I love you." Eric smiled. "I know, I love you to." "And I want one more night with you." Eric quirked an eyebrow but then he got it. He looked serious, cupping Kyles face, making sure there wasn't a hint of reluctance or hesitance. "Are you sure? I don't want to trigger anyth-" "Yes. I'm sure. I've told you before. I want to make love to you over and over again until the memory of him is gone." Eric smiled softly, leaning his forehead on Kyles. "ok, tonight, when there asleep, ok?" Kyle nodded, a small excited smile coming to his face.

Eric sighed, speaking again. "I'm gonna be going back downstairs, I don't want to worry them too much." Kyle nodded. "If it's ok, I'd like to stay here. I just..." He sighed, sadly. "I just want to be alone right now." Eric smiled sadly, knowingly, kissing his cheek. "ok, I'll be back up when they start getting ready for bed." Kyle nodded and Eric gently crashed his lips to his, getting him excited for tonight or at least trying to. Kyle smiled into the kiss then Eric gently broke it with a small smirk, going to walk out of the room with Kyles smile still in plated in his mind.

Sheila saw him walk down the stairs. She had waited in the living room while Gerald and Ike did the dishes in the background. She stood up worriedly. "Eric?"Eric smiled sadly. "He's fine. Just...taking this really hard." Sheila sighed. "We all are. You've become family here." She smiled sadly. "None of us want to see you go." Eric sat down, head in his hands, running them thru his hair stressfully. "Will he be ok when I'm gone? I mean it's only 3 years but..." He groaned slightly in frustration and Sheila sat next to him. "But you'll still be gone, I know what you mean. And he'll be fine, we'll make sure of that." He looked at her. "What about protection? What if something happens? What if some people from the cult try hunting him down again?" She quirks a playful eyebrow at him. "Do you think I would let them take my bubby?" She smiled, trying to lighten his mood, just a bit. It seemed to work as he smiled weakly.

An hour went by and Eric walked back into there room. Everyone else in bed. It was going on 10PM. He saw Kyle reading, his black,nerdy reading glasses at the bridge of his nose. It was an adorable sight and he must have not heard Eric come in. sneaking out his phone, he took a picture, glad it was on vibrate but it did flash, getting Kyle's attention with shock then a smile. "Hey!" Eric smiled, putting the phone back in his pocket. "What?" He walked over to the bed, bringing Kyle into his arms, holding him tightly to him. He felt Kyle smile against his chest. Kyle sat up, putting his book away and glasses on the bedside desk. He looked at Eric a moment before crashing his lips to his and wrapping his arms around Erics neck for dear life.

Eric was taken by surprise but smiled into the kiss. It had been far too long since they even kissed like this. He held him close to him, being careful not to crush him but wanting to hold him as close as possible. Kyle started to lay back, bringing Eric with him, lips still connected, not wanting to leave there warmth.

He felt kyles tongue ask for entrance in the middle of there heated kiss. He couldn't help but say yes and deepen the kiss, gently running his hand under his shirt to feel soft skin. He felt Kyle tense slightly, he softened his kisses, moving to his neck, whispering. "Relax. It's me. I love you." Kyle smiled sadly, closing his eyes, listening to Erics voice. " I know." Eric smiled into his neck, starting to unbutton the thin pajama shirt. His eyes gazing over the Star of David scar. He ignored the feeling and memories it brought up, focusing solely on the red head below him.

After few fast, slow, sweet movements they were naked and Eric kissed every inch of skin he could find. He nibbled Kyles neck, bring sweet,soft moans from the little Jew. His hand trailed down to his lovers member. If Kyle was feeling uncomfortable about anything, any brought up memories or nightmares, it certainly wasn't showing psychically. What he was showing just how eager he was. He had to be aching.

Eric was aching to. For him. Only him. Crashing his lips to his and gently grabbing a hold of Kyles aching member, bringing a loud moan into Erics mouth. He melted into a puddle of pleasure and feeling. Closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to feel anything else but the bliss he was in.

In his bliss, Eric took advantage and got the bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers. He put it back , leaning down, over kyle whose green eyes were blown with lust. They made Erics heart skip a beat at how strikingly green they were. Collecting his thoughts again he spoke softly. "I'm putting one in. ok?" Kyle nodded, a little nervously. Once Eric had the go-ahead, he gently slid one slicked up finger inside his entrance.

Kyle gasped lightly, biting his lip. It hurt a little but took calming breaths. The finger slid in and out,slow and steady. Eric kissed his cheek gently, whispering. "I'm putting the second in. ok?" Kyle smiled. He was so considerate. He nodded then let out a breathy sound of pain. The muscle stretching further but the fingers got faster, soon finding that familiar spot. Kyle gasped, letting out a small moan of pleasure, griping Erics larger shoulders.

Eric smirked, kissing Kyle's small neck, nibbling slightly, bringing more moans from that wonderful mouth. Soon he was ready and lubed up his own member, leaning over the small red head below him. Now he could see the nervousness, the bit of fear. He leaned down to Kyle's ear. "Tell me no and I can stop." Kyle bit his lip, feeling his eyes water. There was so many damn feelings going on inside of him, he wasn't sure what to do but hew knew he wanted this. He looked up, his eyes watery. "No, I need you." His arms wrapped around Erics neck. Eric smiled sadly. He then crashed his lips to his lovers, moving in slowly as he did. He felt Kyle gasp in his mouth. He hoped it was all in pleasure but he knew a part of it was a horrible mixture of pleasure,pain and horrifying memories. He was halfway in when he saw Kyle close his eyes tightly, tears falling down. He kissed them away, gently caressing his face, whispering to him. "shh, it's Eric, it's me. Your safe and I love you so much." He kissed his head, he felt kyle relax a little. "Kyle, open your eyes." Kyle did as he was told, locking eyes with Eric's blues ones. Eric smiled softly, nearly all the way in.

kyle smiled softly, tears still in his eyes. "I love you to." Eric paused his movements, he was all the way in. he stopped, letting kyle adjust around him. He whispered. "Tell me when your ready." Kyle nodded in agreement. After what felt like an eternity to Eric, Kyle started moving his hips, riding him gently. Eric let out a breathy moan, starting to move, thrusting in and out at a slow, steady pace.

As Kyle's moans got more intense so did the thrusts. It seemed for the moment, all the horrible memories were forgotten. Everything that haunted Kyle, gone in the blissful state. Eric sped up, feeling close. He could feel Kyle tensing up to, so wonderfully around him. He took Kyles member in his hand, starting to jerk him off but Kyles hand stopped him. He looked confused to Kyle who just had one of the sexiest smiles he has seen. "I want to come from just you being inside me." Eric smiled, crashing his lips to his, speeding up his thrusts, holding out until his lover has come.

He felt Kyle tense around him. Small hands gripping his shoulders in a death grip. Soon he felt the warm rush on his stomach. He couldn't hold back, coming deep inside his little red head after a few more thrusts, riding out his orgasm. Breathing heavy, he rolled to the side, holding him tightly to him, kissing his head over and over again. Kyle smiled tiredly, turning over to look Eric in the eyes. "I love you." Eric smiled. "I love you to." Kyle snuggled into his arms and chest. He felt safe and protected. He spoke softly. "I don't want you to go." Eric frowned, letting out a heavy breath. "I know. I don't want to go either. But I promise, I will be back." Kyle smiled sadly. A tear escaped his eyes but he didn't bother to wipe at it. Too scared to break the sweet moment. Before he fell asleep he felt the sweet pressure of lips on his forehead.

AN: sorry if I made you wait to long. There wasn't any drama but next chapter I promise there will be :D


	26. Chapter 26 Farewell

The Police would be there at noon to take him away.

The whole family sat o the couch, waiting. It was 11:37 AM when Sheila saw the Police car park outside. She let out a heavy sigh. "There early." Kyle held Eric's hand tighter, so scared to let go. He was trembling and ready to break down. Eric brought him in his arms with his free hand, kissing his head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sheila got up, letting out a breath, preparing herself. The door opened to show two police officers. Both looking like they were about to deliver a 24 hours to live death sentience.

Sheila didn't smile at them but she welcomed them in. no reason to hate them, they were just doing there job thou at this moment she really didn't like them. The younger smiled weakly, an attempt to be polite in this circumstance. "Thank you mam." She couldn't help but smile weakly back and nod her head at him. Eric let go of Kyle, standing up, ready for his sentience.

The older police officer brought out handcuff's, going toward the large brunette. Eric held his hands out. The metal cuffs locking loudly among the quiet room. The officer sighed. "Eric Cartman. You are being placed under arrest for the murders Henry Woodson,Samuel Hines and Lucas Tyler. You are to spend your next three years locked in South Park Penitentiary, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be put against you in a court of law.'"The police officer sighed, letting some of his real colors show. "I'm sorry kid. You don't deserve this." Eric smiled sadly to him but he had nothing to say.

The younger went to Sheila. "If you like you can follow us for your final goodbyes." Sheila nodded. "We will." She smiled sadly. Kyle stood up, looking at the younger officer. "May I ride in the cruiser with him?" He looked pleadingly, like a dog begging for it's only food in months. The younger looked at the older officer. The older officer sighed. "Just this once but he really are not suppose to."

It was going by so fast. Too fast for Kyle. He went into the cruiser first. He watched as the helped Eric in, cuffed hands on his lap. The closed door felt like it echoed in Kyles mind. They were silent the whole way to the prison. Wanting to say so much but not being able to. With a small, trembling hand he reached over and held Eric's in his tightly. Eric looked over at Kyle with a sad, reassuring smile. A smile even he didn't believe but he hoped to God kyle did.

They finally parked in front of the prison and Kyle's heart dropped. Time was going too fast and he wanted it to stop. Kyle got out of the car first. The officers helped Eric and undid the handcuffs. When they did he clung to Kyle like a lifeline, holding him close and Kyle couldn't take it anymore, breaking down into tears, hiding his face in his boyfriends chest. Sheila, Gerald and Ike stood back, Sheila had tears going down her face along with Ike who was hiding his face in her waist while she held him.

Eric held him until once of the officers tapped him on the shoulder. He nodded and gently brought Kyle to arms length, looking intensely into those green emeralds he loved so much. "I love you and I wish we had more time but I wanted to give you something to keep you going while I'm gone. Something you can look at and always think of me." He let out a shaky sigh, going down on one knee in front of Kyle who's hands went to his mouth in shock, hiding the smile forming. "Kyle, Will you marry me?" Kyle smiled, nodded. He didn't trust his voice to not crack and wobble. Eric smiled, placing the simple sliver band with one blue stone in the center. He chose blue because they matched his eye color and if they matched Eric's eye color then they'll remind Kyle of him and think of him. With one more finale hug they had to go. Sheila gently came over, placing a hand on kyles shoulder while they Took Eric away into the Prison gates. He couldn't believe what just happened but at the same time felt like shouting it to the world.

Once inside the prison they lead him to the front desk, getting what information they didn't have, gave him his orange jumpsuit and got the standard mug shot. He was then lead to his cell where a large man, almost larger then himself. Tattoos covered his face and arms and he saw what looked like lines. He murdered and kept count of them. He was bald but Eric was thankful he didn't see that familiar swastika like the other skin heads he killed. The man was cleaning his nails with something sharp, he couldn't tell what but it was small enough to get past guards and do some damage.

The cell door closed with a loud slam, the man looked up and Eric tensed up, looking at him. The man stood up, he had to be at least 7 feet tall. Easily towering over Eric's 6'7. suddenly the man held out his very large hand. Eric, hesitantly took it, having it shaken in a friendly manner. He spoke, his voice was deep and raspy, like he smoked 4 packs a day his whole life. "Welcome to hell prisoner 66358." Eric swallowed down what little fear he had. "uhh thanks." The man went back to his spot on the bottom cot. "So does prisoner 66358 have a name?" Eric went and sat down across from him on the cement seat. "Eric. Eric Cartman. Your name?" The man just looked up. "Mason. What you in for?" Eric sighed heavily, relaxing slightly.

"I killed three men." "Now that's not exactly new around here but what is new around here is a kid. How old are you? 16?" " Going on 18..uh sir." Eric was at a loss of how to handle this situation. The man half smiled, half smirked, looking up. "Sir? Haven't been called that in a very long time. If are going on 18 then that means you got lucky enough to be trailed as an adult which means whatever you did, however you killed these men, means it was gruesome and personal." Eric sighed, speaking quietly, arms resting on his knees. "Yeah..." He trailed off. His mind drifting off to those horrible nights.

Before he knew it it was lunch time. Mason helped and lead him to the cafeteria but once there he roughly poked him in the shoulder with a pointed finger. "Don't think were friends just because we had a nice conversation and I helped you get here. There aren't friends here. Got it?" Eric swallowed. "Yeah. Got it." Mason walked away, getting his own tray. He suddenly felt a few eyes staring at him and for once he felt exposed and vulnerable. This was a whole new situation and he didn't know how to deal with it yet. He walked and got his own tray, getting the slop they call food, making him homesick already for Sheilas kosher cooking.

He sat down at an empty table, trying to keep to himself. He hadn't sat down 5 minutes when a large,tattooed black man came over. Doo-rag on his head. Thin but lean. He leaned on the empty side of Eric, getting in his face. "Yo man, I saw you earlier. When they brought you man, you had a sweet little thing you were kneeling in front of." He tried not to let it show how much this guy was bothering him. He could tell he was a punk. An ex-gang member by the look of the tattoos. He could take him on,easily.

The man smiled, triumphantly, thinking he won some prize by getting under Eric's skin. "Oh yeah but you know what? I don't think it was a girl, was it dawg? No, your just a pussy fag arnt yo. " Eric was one more sentience away from breaking the mans nose. "yo no real man. real man is with a woman. Not some thin little faggy-" Eric cut his sentience off by punching him, hard, under his chin. He wanted to make sure it did damage and got him the hell away from him. He flew back about a foot, with bloody teeth and nose. He stood up, feeling his face. Feeling the blood dripping from it now. He growled, trying to hide how scared actually was.

"What the fuck man!? I try to talk to you and you-" Eric had enough. He punched the man again, knocking him unconscious,bleeding on the floor. Everyone was looking now and guards were starting to come in. They handcuffed Eric, leading him back to his cell and took the bleeding man to the medical wing. Eric sat, leaning his head in his hands. This was gonna be a long three years.

Eric hadn't been gone for a week when somebody tried to break in. Kyle had already been up, unable to sleep when he heard the living room window break. He felt his heart stop. He wasn't sure if his parents heard it or not. He got the tazer that was on the bedside desk, getting up and walking slowly. He walked down each step slowly. He was nearly holding his breath. His heart was pounding. It felt like it would pound out of his chest. He got to the bottom stair and before he could tell the intruder he was armed, he was grabbed from behind with dirty, rough hands. A hand went over his mouth but he bit down hard, making the man let go. "Mom! Dad! Help!" He screamed as he was grabbed again. Sheila woke first from hearing her son scream. She could hear the struggle downstairs and quickly got the baseball bat from her side of the bed. The less people involved the better.

She rushed down there but was soon spamming to the ground once she got to the bottom, into the living room. She was drooling and twitching from the tazer the man used against her. Ike, hearing all of this, had already called the police. Ike was shaking,huddled on his bed. His cell pressed to his ear. The 911 operator spoke. "Ike, are you still there?" His voice was quiet and wobbly. "Yeah but there hurting my brother. There hurting my family."Small tears fell from his eye. The operator on the other side spoke. "police will be there soon. Just keep talking to me and keep telling me what you hear."

Kyle fought back with all he had but the man had him to the ground again. Pining his small wrists to the floor. The man laughed manically. He had a feeling he may be on drugs. He spoke in a whisper, like a child telling there friend something they weren't suppose to do but did anyway. "Oh I've got you you pretty thing. You will make a beautiful sacrifice." Kyle was shaking and trying so hard not to sob and crumble. Sheila leaned on her arm, trying to sit up but the effects of the tazer still went thru her, weakening her. Get..away..from him." He looked over harshly toward Sheila, hissing his words thru his rotten teeth. "Stay out of this hag! You have no idea what your talking about!" Suddenly there was a shotgun cocking. Making all in the room look over at the staircase. There was Gerald, with a Shot gun, aimed at the intruder.

Gerald spoke calmly but was full of determination and anger. "You will get away from my son now." The man just smiled, laughed. "Or what? Kill me?" The man laughed again and went to remove Kyles pants when suddenly the shotgun went off, sending him off of Kyle, his side a bloody mess but he didn't stop. Whatever drugs he was one numbed the pain of his shotgun wound. Suddenly red and blue lights fill the room with sirens. The man quickly grabbed Kyle, putting a knife to his throat. Holding him up as a human shield. The mans side was bleeding, profusely. Sheila sat up, the shock of the tazer wearing off but another shock setting in as she saw her son in the arms of this mad man. Her hands went to her mouth to keep from yelling out. Scared she would make it worse.

Gerald gave Sheila the gun and went to open the door slowly, hands up, making sure the police know he means no harm. He walked closer to the police officers. There was at least 4 police cruisers, all out and guns pointed at the house. The chief went to Gerald, a calming hand on his shoulder. He spoke quietly. "Whats going on in there?" Gerald looked up fearfully. "there's a mad man in there. He broke in, my son Kyle went to investigate but he was grabbed. Then My wife went to look, bat in hand, at this point I have woken up, I heard the commotion and got my gun. I don't like to use guns but-" The chief put a hand up to stop him from rambling. "Your getting off topic." "Sorry. I went down, shotgun in hand. I saw him pinning my son to the ground and the way he was behaving, I think he may be on drugs. Something like PCP because I shot him, he's bleeding all over my floor and he hasn't even flinched. Now he has Kyle and probably the rest of my family hostage. He's there-"Gerald pointed a finger toward where the address plate is. "there against the wall. He has a knife against his throat." Gerald thanked God he was a lawyer at this moment. It made it easier to talk to police about, even if it was his son and he was trembling with fear for his life on the inside.

The chief sighed heavily. "Thanks. We'll get them out safely." The chief then got a mega phone out,turning it on, speaking into it toward the house which now had two big spot lights on it. "This is the South Park Police Department. We have you surrounded. Let Kyle go" The mad man appeared in the door way. Still holding a trembling Kyle, knife to his throat and his tears going down his face, touching the warm metal.

AN: and I end this chapter there! I'm awful but there will be an update soon :3


	27. Chapter 27 Tension

The intruder held Kyle hostage. The sharp knife just barely cutting the skin. Kyle was scared stiff. He couldn't move. He felt frozen as ice with fear. The tears going down his face were the only warm thing he could feel. The bright spot lights were blinding and he hoped the intruder would kill him or let him go. He hated being the victim. He hated being put in the middle. The chief of Police talked thru the megaphone from behind a cruiser. "Please tell us what you want. Why are you taking this innocent kid hostage? " The deranged and drugged intruder only stared at them, eyes blank and on a mission.

The chief sighed heavily. "If you don't let him go we will be forced to use lethal force. Let him go now. This is your final warning." "I want peace!" The man snapped back the the police. His jaw set tightly, nearly growling. His body fumed with such an anger even The Hulk couldn't compare. The chief spoke again, confused. "What do you mean by peace?" The man continued to fume. His grip on Kyle bruising and breaking the blood vessels. "I want peace from filth like him! I want this world to be better, brighter. But it's horrible creatures, like him, roaming it. Gays, Jews, all of'em! We need to rid the world and start over with him!" Suddenly he raised the knife to slash the fragile throat when a good shot, shot at the side of his shoulder that was exposed.

It wasn't an ordinary bullet thou. It was a knock out agent made for such a situation. The man fell back from the shock, letting go of Kyle who fell to the snow on the ground as his father and many of the police officers rushing to his aid and to arrest the drugged man. Kyle was still as stone when his father held him. His eyes half lidded and catatonic. An officer put a blanket around him as another officer lead Sheila and Ike out of the house. Sheila had an arm wrapped around Ike but when she saw Kyle in the snow, she ran for him, Ike following. She quickly brought him in her arms. He limply brought his arms around her. He felt numb. His body had shut down temporarily to block out the familiar traumatizing experience. He wasn't thinking he was thankful to be alive. He wasn't even thanking God he and his family were alive and well. (but he was happy about that, he just didn't feel it at the moment) the only resounding thought he had, thru-out the whole experience. _I wish Eric was_ here.

Eric had just woken up, less then an hour ago. Now, he sat alone, eating his breakfast. Some of the fellow inmates watched, wanting to make a move, to push the new meat around but they saw what he did to the gang member, in one hit. Word got around that he broke his jaw, in one hit. He didn't bother watching any news channel or newspaper. They had it on the large TV protected and mounted to the wall but he never watched it. Until they mentioned the name "Broflovski" then his head shot up, looking at the screen. A reporter stood in front of Kyles house.

The reporter spoke, Eric hung on ever word. "Just over a year since the cult Kidnapping of two South Park boys, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman, it seems its happening again. What seemed like a normal night, became a night of terror for young Kyle as an intruder broke in, appearing drugged and on a mission. That mission, to clean the human race. The police are not giving out the identity of the drugged intruder for safety reasons. Chanel 5 was not able to be there as this took place around 3AM last night but police talked to the parents, they didn't want to appear on camera but this is what the boys mother said. "

Eric watched between being horrified and guilt ridden. If he wasn't in prison he could have been there, to stop him. The words went on the screen, a transcript of Sheilas words.

"Sheila- I heard a commotion downstairs and grabbed the bat I've been keeping by the bed. I went downstairs but when I got to the bottom, it was still dark. I called out for Kyle but I got hit with such intense pain, I didn't know at the time but it was a taser that Kyle had brought with him to investigate the strange noises which we now know was the drugged man. When I came to I saw the man pining my bubbla down on the floor, I think he intended to rape him before he killed him. At that point my husband came downstairs with a shotgun I didn't know he had. He had told the man to get off out son but he didn't listen. Gerald shot him but it didn't faze him. At that point the police Ike called was there, turning it into a hostage situation."

It switched back to the reporter, she spoke,looking somber. "The man brought poor Kyle out to the police, knife to his neck. After 5 minutes of talking to the drugged man, he yelled. "I want peace." At that point the police shot the man and have him in custody. Kyle and his family are currently recovering at Hells Pass Hospital. Chanel 5 will be here with further updates. Back to you Tom."

Eric got up quickly, nearly running out. Not caring who he knocked down in his fast pace. He went to one of the prison phone. A few others were using some but he didn't give a fuck who heard his conversation. He quickly grabbed the phone book near it, looking up the number for Hells Pass number. Once he got it, he dialed quickly.

A perky nurse picked up. "Hello, Hells Pass Hospital,how may I help you?" "Yes, can you connect me to the Broflovski room please?" "ok, which one?" Eric quirked a very worried eyebrow. "What do you mean, which one?" "There are currently two rooms. One to Kyle Broflovski and one to Sheila." His mind stopped for a minute. He didn't like that he had to pick. "uhh Sheila please." He knew his little red head would still be pretty distraught, he wanted answers and he couldn't get them if he was sobbing into the phone which made him feel even more guiltier, that he can be there for him.

Sheila had her head in her hands as she laid on the hospital bed. They hospitalized her for observations because her heart was beating irregularly. They weren't sure if it was a side effect of the taser or not but they wanted to keep an eye on her vitals. Suddenly her phone rang. She looked confused at it and picked it up. '"Hello? This is Sheila." "It's Eric. What the hell happened?" She sighed heavily. She should have known he would have known by now. The news reported on it. The doctors had to push them away even just to get proper rest. She spoke quietly, full of sadness. "I don't know. This man, he just broke in. He tried to ra-sexually assault him when I got down there." She couldn't bring her self to say "rape". The word felt like vomit to her mouth.

Erics hand gripped the phone tightly. He's surprised he didn't break it. She continued. "It wasn't until police were there he stopped and took him hostage." She sobbed lightly. Speaking brokenly into the phone. "Why do they want him? Why do they keep doing this?" A hand went to her mouth instinctively. Eric put his head to the wall, keeping it there, eyes closed, tightly. He had to get a hold of his emotions. He couldn't lash out again. He could get an even longer sentences then he already had and what he had was out of pure luck.

He spoke quietly controlling every ounce of anger and guilt that was surging thru him like a speeding truck. "I don't know. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Now, why are you hospitalized? Did he do anything to you?"

Sheila sighed. "No, I'm fine. Just...when I got downstairs, the man shot me with a taser. When the EMTs looked me over, I had an irregular heartbeat. They wanted to keep me for observation." She smiled weakly. "I'm fine Eric. Go call Kyle. He misses you." He smiled weakly at that. "ok, I'll call and check on you later. Bye." He hung up, dialing again, this time for Kyle.

Gerald was at Kyles bedside, watching over. He was laying on his side, nearly curled into a ball, his back to his father. His eyes still wide and catatonic. His body eerily still. There was a stark white bandage around his neck. The cut from the knife being deep enough to need a few stitches. Suddenly the phone range, starling him slightly. Gerald picked it up, answering quietly. "ahh hello?...oh alright. I'll warn you. He isn't himself." He placed the phone down, to his chest, goes nearer to Kyle.

"Kyle? There's someone on the hone for you." Kyle in his catatonic stage looked slightly curious and fearful. His hand trembled as it reached for the phone, his father handing it to him. Kyle gently rested it, cradled the phone between his head and shoulder gently. His hand holding it. He talked quietly. "Hello?" "Hey Jew.." Erics voice spoke quietly, thick with emotion. Kyles eyes widened slightly hearing his boyfriends voice. His eyes watered, voice wobbly. "Eric?" "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. Are you ok?" Eric knew it was a stupid question but he felt the need to ask anyway.

Kyles voice cracked as tears started to fall. "Oh God...why is this happening? He tried to rape me Eric. Almost killed me." Kyles face scrunched up in fear. Flashes of it coming back. " I can still feel the knife. It was so cold. " Eric let out a shaky breath. He was now alone in the phone room. He spoke quietly. "I'm so sorry Kyle. I am so sorry I wasn't there. I love you, ok? Don't ever forget that."

Kyle smiled bitterly, looking at his ring with a blue stone. "I know you do. I love you to."

Suddenly a bell rang in the prison. The breakfast/lunch was done and he had to leave. It was the mandatory outdoor activity. "I'm sorry Kyle, I gotta go. I promise, I will call back to check on you. I love you so much." Kyle smiled into the phone. "I love you to." Eric smiled but hung up the phone before he couldn't bring himself away. He took a deep breath, walking away from the phone to the fenced in basketball court.

While Kyle was in an exhaustion induced sleep, Stan rushed into his room. Gerald was asleep as well in the chair, slumped tot he side. Stan looked and saw he didn't wake any one. He looked over at Kyles sleeping form and walked over quietly. Damn, his eyes were already watering. His hand gently trailed over Kyles chest and arms, just barely touching the sheets where he lay. The hand went to the mess of red curls, petting it gently. He bit his lip to keep from crying. _My God...how can someone do this to another living being? _He took a steadying breath, leaning down to kiss his head, whispering. "I swear Kyle, nobody is going to hurt you again." Kyle now started to stir awake.

Feeling the light weight on him he jumped, thinking it was them again. Stan put a hand to his mouth and forced his head to look at him. He spoke quietly but sternly. "Kyle, It's me. Stan. Super best friends? Remember?" Kyles eyes widened slightly and Stan saw them water. The tears spilled over his hand. Stand took his hand away from Kyles mouth to see those small lips trembling. Kyle spoke quietly, a broken whisper. "Stan?" Stand smiled bitterly. "Yeah, im here. Im not going anywhere." Kyle crumbled into Stan chest, sobbing his heart out. Stand quickly took a hold of him, holding him tightly, protectively to him. Stan whispered to him. "No one is going to hurt you again. I swear."

Kyle cried himself back to sleep and Stand never left his side or the hospital. Not until he was released 3 days later. Then he stayed in there home with them, making sure no one tries to break in again.

Kyle lead him up to his room. Stand carrying a suitcase and pillow. He opened the door and spoke awkwardly. "ahh you can have the bed if you like. I can sleep on the floor." Stan looked confused, placing his stuff down. "why can't we both share the bed? We have before." Kyle sighed. "Cause, it would just be weird." Stand tried to protest but kyle stopped him,speaking first, sternly. "Stan, don't." he paused then ran a hand thru his curly hair. "I mean were not 9 anymore dude." Shows him the ring Eric gave him, holding his hand up. "I'm getting married, ok? We can't share a bed anymore. So either you take the bed or floor and stay there for the night or you can leave and I can protect myself." Kyle crossed his arms.

Stan started to get angry but kept it under control. "Fine. I'll take the floor." Kyle sighed. "Ok. I'm gonna go check on dinner and help my mom." Truthfully, Kyle needed to get out of the room. He wasn't sure if Stan staying here to protect him was such a good idea.

AN: ok, I am not a fan of Stan so sorry for any future chapters and Style lovers. I'm Kyman all the way!


	28. Chapter 28 Boiling Point Part 2

One week later

"So new body guard?" Eric asked from behind the thick prison glass. He sat across from Kyle, talking into the phone. He heard Kyle sigh thru the phone then looked up with his sad puppy look. Eric eyed Stan from over Kyle's shoulder as he stood away, arms crossed,waiting with Sheila. Kyle spoke quietly. "Yeah." Eric looked slightly relived. "Good. At least I know your not alone." "I can protect myself." Eric looked gently stern. "And you have done a wonderful job of that." Kyle glared but it didn't have nearly as much fire as it should have. Eric continued. "Scott in the bathroom, this drugged up cult zombie. I know you tried and I'm glad you tried but you need to take a fucking gun with you instead of a taser or pepper spray or a knife. I know you can use it, I taught you how to use it." Kyle looked guilty and spoke. "I know, your right..I ..."He sighed.

Eric looked almost pleading to Kyle. "Then please, use that gun for me. Don't you let another person try to hurt you. Cause you know if I was there, it would be me behind that gun. I know you can protect yourself but if I was there that night..."He sighed heavily. The guilt making his shoulder slacken. He spoke a little more quietly in the phone. "I'm sorry Kyle." Kyle shook his head gently. "No, don't say that." Suddenly one of the guards behind Eric put a hand on his shoulder, signaling that there time was done until next week. Eric sighed once again, heavily. "I'm sorry Kyle. I need to go. I'll see you next week?" Kyle smiled sadly. "yeah. I love you." Eric smiled sadly back. "I love you to. Make sure to protect yourself properly." Then he hung up the phone, the guard handcuffing him and leading him back out.

Kyle sighed heavily. The Phone still at his ear. He limply placed the phone back on its hook as Stan came over, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kyle stood up, hugging him, hiding his face in his shoulder. He sniffled lightly. Stan spoke quietly. "You ok? Did he say anything to you?" He said with a light anger in his voice. Kyle didn't catch the anger in his voice but he looked up, sniffling lightly, his eyes watery as he wiped a tear away. "I just hate this. He shouldn't be in there." "He killed three people Kyle" Kyle just gave a look but just let out a breath, walking to his mom, as they all started to walk out, Stan sighed, following behind.

After the prison visit they had all gone out to lunch. The tension at the table was noticeable but Shelia did her best to keep everyone happy. Kyle smiled weakly at a joke his dad made then looked to his side where Stan was sitting, arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face. He leaned in, whispering. "You ok dude?" Stan was broken out of his thoughts and looked at Kyle with a weak smile. "Yeah, fine." Kyle smiled back at him. "ok, good." the waitress then came over with there food and it seemed like the tension was gone.

A few hours later at home Kyle sat with Stan watching one of his favorite shows. "Doctor Who." Stan watched as the TARDIS crashed into the yard. Stan spoke up, confused. "So what is that box called that he flies around in?" Kyle smiled but rolled his eyes. "ok first off, he doesn't "fly" in it, he travels in it and it's called a TARDIS." Stan looked like he got it but he knew he would have to ask again for the 5th time. Stan looked a little grossed out, raising his eyebrows. "Fish fingers and custard? Really?" "Yes really." Kyle leaned his head on Stan's shoulder with a content smile and Stan had to struggle not to put his arm around his super best friend. He wanted to hold him close so badly, kiss all his fears away but he couldn't. He came out of his thought again when a red headed girl was lecturing the doctor, apparently for being away for 12 years. He asked again. "So who is she now?" Kyle sat up with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you following along at all?" Stan smiled sheepishly. "sorry dude, I'm trying." Kyle smiled and answered.

"That is Amy Pond. She was the little girl who sat with him when he ate fish fingers and custard and also crashed into her back yard." Stan smiled, starting to get it. "oh ok, I think I got it." After a little while of watching the hour long episode, he saw Kyle looking pretty sleepy thou mostly from staying sitting down for so long. Stan spoke. "You know your a lot like that Amy Pond girl." Kyle quirked an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to go on. Stan continued. "Well your not afraid to yell or lecture someone, you got this fighting spirit yet you can be really sweet and kind. And you got red hair to. So your like a...male Amy Pond." Kyle laughed lightly. Stan continued, getting up to start helping with dinner. "Well your like a male, gay Jewish version." Kyle burst laughing, getting up as well. "You keep thinking that then. " He said before walking into the kitchen.

After dinner it was Kyles turn to do the dishes. Stan brought some plates in, looking guilty. "ahh I'm sorry about today." Kyle looked over a little worried. "About what?" "I just feel like I asked too many questions about that "Doctor Who." Kyle smiled, looking back to the plate as he washed it. "Dude, it's fine. I didn't expect you to becoming an expert on it in one episode. Any questions you have about it I'm happy to answer." Stan smiled. "Well good because I seem to be no good at all that sappy, time traveling stuff." Kyle laughed. "Stupid jock, can't follow anything that isn't football." Stan smiled a half smirk. "Well what about you and your...jewy nose?" Kyle busted into laughter. "Jewy? Oh Stan your are horrible at insults." Stan laughed and continued. "Well I' not the one whose a greedy Jew." "Well I'm not the one whose a fat ass." Kyle paused then looked at Stan who looked more hurt then he should. He spoke quietly. "Sorry. It just slipped out.-" "No, it's fine. I understand, you miss him." Kyle let out a depressed breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah. I do."

Stan wanted to so badly fill that void for Kyle. Why couldn't it have been him? Why couldn't have Kyle chose him instead of that fat ass Cartman? He was in prison for murder for gods sake! Why can't Kyle see he was a better choice? Stan gently brought an arm around his shoulders, comfortingly. "it'll be ok Kyle." Kyle sighed sadly. "I know."

It was three am when Stan found himself sitting outside in the cold with a bottle of beer. Keeping watch over Kyle, this was becoming harder then he thought. He never realized how much he wanted to be with him until now. Kyle was sound asleep but Stan was restless and tired and just had no idea what to think. This was only his second but he was feeling a little better.

Two weeks later

Eric was put away in early October. It was now November and the snow started to come down hard Now November 10th and Sheila saw Stan coming down the stairs. "Stan, will your family be joining us as well for thanksgiving? I don't want you to be away from them on this holiday." Stan smiled. "Thanks, I'll ask them. Have you seen Kyle?" Sheila thought for a moment. "I think he said he went for a walk. You should text him." Stan waved as she left as a thank you and texted him as he walked out, forgetting to put his beenie on.

"Dude, where you at?" He sent. He walked a few more moments before he got a reply. He looked. "Starks pond. Sorry, if I worried you." Stan smiled, going down that way. He walked the three minutes to Starks pond and saw Kyle sitting on the cold ground, that familiar green hat and orange coat on. He spoke softly as he got closer. "Hey. You ok?" Kyle sniffled before wiping his eyes and turning to Stan. "yeah, fine." Stan sighed, sitting down next to him. Kyles hands were in his pockets. "Missing him again?" Kyle smiled sadly. "What do you mean again?" He paused before frowning softly. "I always miss him."

Stan put his arm around him, bringing him in but he felt something weird and hard in Kyles pocket, almost like a...no. He couldn't. Stan looked at him confused. Kyle looked at him confused as well, smiling weakly. "You ok?" "uhh yeah. Whats in your pocket thou?" Kyle swallowed nervously. He knew Stan wouldn't be happy. He pulled it out enough just to show the black metal of the hand gun. Stan nearly backed up. "Jesus Kyle!" He whispered harshly. "Why the fuck do you have that?" Kyle glared. "Because I'd rather not be kidnapped or raped again." "So your resorting to murder?" Kyle stood up in defense. "It's not murder Stan it's self defense." Stan stood up as well now. Looking just as angry. "Your still killing them!" "There not innocent Stan! Would you like it if I rolled over and made it easier for them?" "No but-" "But what Stan?" Stan swallowed before speaking. "There's so many non-lethal ways of stopping them,there still human, why do you need to resort to a gun?"

Kyle stomped over to Stan , getting close as possible without punching his nose in. He spoke low, almost in a growl in Stans face. "Do you have any idea what they did to me? Do you?" Kyle started before Stan could speak. "No, you don't because you weren't there." Kyles eyes watered again. Trying hard to keep his glare as his lip trembled. "Why weren't you there?" Stan spoke in a whisper. "Dude...I'm sorry... I.." Kyle took a calming breath. Looking away. "No, I understand. You never liked to be around injury or hospitals so you avoided it. Like it never happened."

His glare returned as tears now started to roll out of his eyes, not bothering to wipe them away. "You have no clue of what they did. Stan...what they did to me...to Eric. It wasn't human. No human would do that." He swallowed down the lump in his throat, looking away again. "They nailed me to a cross, broke my legs so I couldn't escape. They branded me." Stans eyes widened at what he was just hearing now. God, he abandoned his super best friend during his darkest time. Kyle started to unbutton his coat, pulling his shirt down enough to show his Star of David scar on his chest. Stans hand went to his mouth. He was feeling nauseous from all this information.

Stans hands went to Kyles, pulling the coat gently back over it, not baring to look at it anymore. He looked deep in Kyles eyes, his own blue ones wide with fear and realization. "dude...Kyle...I am so sorry." Kyle let out a small, anguished cry. Leaning his head into Stans chest. "There still coming after me. I'm never safe." Stan wrapped his arms around him tightly. His own eyes watering from the guilt that rose up from hearing all this. He wasn't there and he should have. He spoke softly, comforting Kyle best he can. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there then but I'm here now. Ok?" Kyle nodded his head, sniffling slightly. Stan,after a few minutes let go gently. "How about we get back, I'm sure your mother is worried sick." Kyle smiled sadly. "Probably." They both started to make there way back home.

AN: sorry if Stan is kind of a doush but he was never my favorite. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or errors. Please review and let me know what you think! And to those followers of "Punishment therapy" I have started the squeal and the new story should be up soon :)


	29. Chapter 29 Problems

AN: Good news everyone! I set up a facebook page especially for my followers. Just search on facebook "Fullmetal~Alchemist~Cayla" my profile pic is the same as the page picture. Just press "Like" and you will get updates and perhaps funny pictures, depending on how I feel that day :p well onto the story!

Eric smiled into the crappy prison phone. It was semi-late. About an hour from lights out. "You made him sit thru your crappy Doctor Who?" Kyle playfully glared at the phone. "It's not crappy, you just don't like it." Eric sighed into the phone. Smiling weakly. He missed him. It's been one full month. "Has he been doing a good job? I mean, protecting you?" Kyle frowned. "Yeah, he has thou since that incident with the drugged up cult follower, there really hasn't been anything to protect me from but myself." Eric frowned, worriedly. "You ok?" Kyle let out a shaky sigh. "I just miss you. And I'm worried." He added. "Worried about what?" Kyle looked down at the blankets on his bed, fidgeting with the fabric of it. "Stan." He paused, thinking. "It's just, when he found me, I could smell his breath. It smelled like beer. I think this is too much for him." Eric let out a heavy breath. This was not what he wanted to hear.

"You have your gun with you?" "Yeah but why-" " Because if he tries anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to shoot him." Kyle glared, the fire returning to his eyes as he whispered harshly. "I'm not going to shoot Stan, no matter what he does." "So if he came in, drunk out of his mind and wanting to hurt you you would just let him?" Kyle was quiet, absorbing his boyfriend/fiance's words. Eric continued. "I know your a fighter but he's a lot stronger then you. If he really wanted, he could pin you to the floor and do whatever he wanted-" "Stop Eric." Kyle said, his voice shaky and eyes watery. Eric sighed. "Sorry but you see my point now? I just want you safe, I don't care who it is that wants to hurt you, you shoot them. You got it?" Kyle let out a breath. Speaking quietly into the phone. "Yeah, I got it." "I gotta go, it's almost lights out here. I love you, protect yourself for me." Kyle smiled softly into the phone. "I will. I love you to." He heard the other end click and the tone drone on before hanging up his own cell phone before wiping his eyes.

"Kyle?" The red head quickly looked up, seeing Stan, standing in the door way. He forced a small smile."Hey dude." Stan frowned, walking in. "You ok?" "Fine, why?" "Your crying." Kyle brought a hand to his cheek, a tear still making it's way down his face, wetting his finger tip. He smiled bitterly. "Well, look at that, I am." " Kyle, whats wrong?" "You." Kyle said quickly. Stan looked confused and so worried. "What do you mean?" Kyle stood up, hands on his hips, resembling his mother when she was mad or worried. "I mean that your drinking again." Stan scoffed, smiling like this was a joke. "It's only a few, I'm fine." "No, your not Stan. I bet your really close to being drunk right now." Stan smiled again, standing up, going toward Kyle who backed up. A little scared of him. "Alright so I had a few more then I do most nights but I am not drunk. Not by any means am I drunk. I just had a few drinks, I'm not allowed a few-" "How many Stan?" "What?" Kyle looked at him, crossing his arms. "I said, how many?"Stan threw his arms up, walking out of the room. "You know, I don't need this. I don't need you lecturing me on what I should be drinking and shouldn't drink." He started walking out of the room. Thats when Kyle noticed that slight sway in Stans movements.

Kyle went to stop him, grabbing his elbow and arm. "Dude, wait-" Before he could finish his sentience, Stan turned around, punching him. It wasn't a hard punch but enough to nearly make Kyle fall back and grab his cheek. It was throbbing but the worst pain was in his heart. It felt like it was actually breaking. That it actually stopped in that moment and he was dying. He looked up at Stan with wide,fearful eyes. "Stan?" Stan was already halfway down the hall when his name was called. What had he done? What had he done? What the fuck had he just done? Sheila was helping Ike with his homework when she saw Stan run out the door. She looked worriedly. "Stan?" She got up, looking at the now closed front door then up the stairs. "Ike, I'll be right back. Keep doing your homework." Ike nodded to her as she started to walk up the stairs where she heard sobbing. She looked in Kyles room and saw him sitting on the bed, curled into himself as he cried hard. She quickly went to him, holding. "Sweetie, what happened? Are you alright?" He clung to her, attempting to control his breathing. "He hit me. He hit me and I don't know why." "shh it's alright. Just calm yourself down."

Once he was calmed down enough, he explained what happened more clearly. "He's started drinking again mom. I don't know what to do. I confronted him about it but he ran off." Sheila just kissed his head. "Just let me take care of this, ok bubbla?" Kyle sniffled and nodded into her arm.

Once everyone was asleep Sheila stayed outside, waiting for Stan. The snow was coming down fairly heavy and it was going on 2AM. She saw a figure nearing her house. They were walking unsteady, nearly falling. With an ache in her chest she realized it was Stan. She got up, crossing her arms, waiting for him ,hoping she wouldn't have to fish him from the snow. He managed to make it to the house but barely as he leaned on there mailbox, staying still a moment as she walked over. She roughly grabbed his coat, standing him up. He looked drunk, disoriented and confused. "wha? Whas goin on?" Sheila glared. "This isn't you Stan. I know what you did to Kyle and you should be ashamed of yourself. You can continue to stay here but if this continues. This, coming home at 2 in the morning, attacking my family, abusing our hospitality not to mention your not 21 yet. Not only all that, your being very inconsiderate. Your lucky I don't call the cops on you. Now get inside, right now young man." He looked angry but was too tired to do anything.

She she roughly lead him to the couch. A mumbled. "Fuck you." Came out. She chose to ignore it as she got him blankets and pillows. If it was summer he could sleep out on the porch but being drunk and out in the cold can be very dangerous. But within seconds he fell asleep. She sighed. He was gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Stan woke up and felt like crap. His head was pounding, his stomach was queasy and he his body wouldn't stop aching . What happened last night? He couldn't remember much and what he did remember was really blurry and loud. He remembered yelling. He looked over and he saw red hair, his eyes leading over soft skin and then bright green eyes, looking so very worried. Kyle was sitting on the floor, face to face with Stan. He spoke softly. "Hey dude. Nice to see your awake." Stan groaned, feeling his stomach churn. "What happened last night?" Kyle smiled sadly. "I was gonna ask the same thing." Stan looked over at Kyle, his eyes stuck on a bruise. His cheek, it wasn't heavy or dark but enough to tell him something happened.

Stan brought his eyebrows together. "Kyle, what happened?" Kyle swallowed before forcing a smile and standing up. "I'll go get you some water and aspirin." He walked away leaving Stan confused and somehow feeling that the bruise was his fault but why?

About an hour later, when Stan didn't feel quite as sick to his stomach. He sat up, Kyle sitting next to him, looking worried. Stan spoke, still holding his head. His head still pounding but not as much. "Kyle, tell me what happened." "You really want to know?" Stan looked confused. "Yes, why won't you tell me." Looked at the bruise, a feeling of guilt welling itself deep in his gut. "I did that, didn't I?" Kyle just nodded and spoke softly. "yeah." He paused then continued. Looking away.

"After I was done talking to Eric on the phone, you came in my room. I had confronted you about your drinking. You went to leave and..."Sighed heavily, looking intently at the floor boards. "And you hit me. I don't think you really meant to, I think it was just a lucky shot. You just wanted me away from you but..." "I'm sorry." Stan said quickly. Kyle smiled sadly, eyes watering just a bit. "You've been saying that a lot lately." He stood up. "Now go clean up. Were going to the prison today to visit." Kyle sighed, frowning. Speaking almost to himself. "You better hope he doesn't notice."

Kyle cursed to himself as he caked on make up, making sure that bruise was no where to be seen. He hated how he bruised so easily. He put down the foundation and powder and went out side the bathroom. He didn't trust the mirror. Stan was waiting for him. Looking just a bit scared, as he should be. Kyle sighed, looking at him. "So? How does it look?" Stan smiled weakly. "Much better. You ready?" Kyle sighed heavily but forced a smile. "Yeah, lets go."

AN: I made Stan a doush. Sorry if you like him lol


	30. Chapter 30 Personal Issues

AN: thank you to the people who liked my facebook page. You guys are awesome!

The whole ride to the prison, Kyle was a nervous wreck. If Eric didn't notice the make up, he would notice how nervous he is. Both Stan and Kyle rode in the back seat and Stan kept looking over worriedly at his nervous friend. And he couldn't help but be nervous to. Well more then nervous. He was scared. Shitting-his-pants, kinda scared. The things Eric would do to him if he knew he hit Kyle. Stan tried to put a hand on kyle shoulder but he kept trying to shrug him off as he looked at the window, gaining his composure. With a defeated sigh, he went back to the silent car ride.

Kyle was finally sat down in front of the phone behind the plexiglass glass, waiting for Eric. His heart jumped when he saw the large, metal door open and a guard escort Eric to the seat in across from him, taking the phone then looking worriedly, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?" Kyle narrowed his eye slightly. "How do you know somethings happen?" "Because I can see make up on your face. Last time you wore make up was to cover up bruises from me and your parents." He then saw Stan, trying to become invisible with the wall, sitting on the bench with Kyles parents but arms crossed and head down. Eric breathed heavy into the phone, controlling his anger and keeping it to an eerie calm. "What did he do?" Kyle stuttered. "W-who?" Eric glare slightly. "Don't bull shit me Kyle." Kyle swallowed nervously, speaking quietly. "Eric, before you start jumping to accusations-" "He was drunk? Wasn't he?" Eric sat back, running a hand down his face stressfully. "Dammit." "I'm sorry." Eric's head jerked up. "Sorry? Why are are you sorry? That wasn't your fault." Kyle sighed heavily. "No, it was. I confronted him about it. He tried to walk out of the room and he..." He let out a heavy sigh. "You know the rest."

Eric sighed, heavily. "Least I know he wasn't in his right mind, doesn't make me want to beat him to a pulp any less." Kyle glared lightly. "Can't you forgive him this time? It's a first offense and it won't happen again." "How do you know?" Kyle's mouth opened but no words came out. Eric continued. "How do you know this isn't just the beginning of his brush with alcoholism? What if he's drunker next time? What if he doesn't stop at one hit? " Kyle went to say something. But Eric cut him off. "Stop, you don't know." Eric paused. "You still have your gun,with -" "I'm not shooting him." Kyle nearly hissed into the phone. Eric glared, he didn't want to fight, especially over this. "Then your just going to be a victim again, like you always are." Kyle felt a chill go thru him at the words. A small stab of pain settling in his chest. He tried to act angry. "I am not a victim." Eric got close to the glass, speaking low. "Then .like it." Kyle huffed lightly, feeling his tempter rise.

Kyle spoke low into the phone. Locking his eyes with Erics. "Don't do this Eric. Not here."His eyes watered. "Do you have any idea how much I miss you? These visits are the only times I actually get to see you. I don't want to waste what little time I have with you, fighting." Eric sighed heavily. "I don't either. I just want to make sure your safe and stressing it is all I can do since I can't protect you myself right now." Kyle shook his head lightly, his red curls bouncing with the movement. "I'll be fine. I can protect myself. I don't want you to stress and worry yourself sick because of me" Eric smiled weakly, locking his eyes with Kyles. "I love you." Kyle smiled back. "I love you to now would you stop worrying?" Eric smiled smugly, leaning back int the chair. "Nope." Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, the guard telling him his time was over. Eric frowned softly before looking back.

"Sorry, I have to -" "I know." Kyle cut him off softly. Erics eyes took on a melancholy softness. Watering lightly but he smiled weakly, hanging up the phone before he can say anything else, leaving Kyle with the phone still limply in his hand. He felt his body tense with the tears he kept locked up, at least for now.

With a shaky sigh he put the phone back, getting up and walking back over to his mom and Stan. Stan went right up to him, gently bringing him in a hug. Kyle didn't hug back. Too scared he would collapse into tears. He felt his moms hand, gently rubbing his back and placing a kiss into his red curls. He had his eyes closed but he heard her voice, soft and comforting. "Com'on bubbie. Lets go home." Stan started to lead him out, still holding on to him with Kyle walking with him.

Kyle was able to keep it together the ride home but the rest of the day he was in a depressed stupor. He hoped things would get better, at least emotionally. He didn't want to take anti-depressants but this depression, this constantly missing Eric and crying so easily. He hated it. He felt like a wimp. Like a baby. They got home, his mom parking the car in the gravel driveway. Once she was parked he quickly got out, just wanting to be alone. He went inside quickly, Stan following close behind him. "Kyle? Wait,whats wrong?" Kyle just wanted to slap him for that comment. Seriously? He ignored it but huffed with anger as he walked up the stairs. When he got to the door he felt Stan grab his arm, turning him around. "Kyle, wait, whats wrong?" Kyle felt himself trembling. From anger or the overwhelming sadness from he and Erics small fight. He wasn't sure, all he knew was that he wanted Stan to let go of him before he punched him. He growled out his words but felt his eyes water. " . ." Stan let go, a little shocked at the the furious, familiar temper. Kyle took the shock as chance and slammed the door in Stans face, leaving him confused and worried.

With a heavy sigh he rubbed his head, hands going under his hair, thru his hair. He felt the familiar need for a drink creeping up as well. Dammit. He didn't want to handle this stressful situation without something in him. He walked down the stairs, grabbing his jacket. He saw Sheila on the couch, reading. "Uhh, I'll be back. Going out for a bit." Sheila looked worriedly at him. "Where are you going?" "Just to Kenny's house. I'll be back by dinner, I promise." Sheila smiled worriedly. "ok, you better." Stan smiled weakly before leaving, feeling a lump of guilt settle it's way in his chest. He wasn't going to Kenny's. Kenny may drink but he won't give Stan a drop. Not after the whole Asburgers incident and the alcoholism he saw in his dad and family.

But there was a bar he knew of that didn't give a shit who bought drinks, long as they had money. It was a crap bar that was hidden in the wall. He went in and there were only two other people there. By the looks of them, war vets from Vietnam, not like you couldn't tell with there hats on. With a heavy sigh he sat at the bar. Even more guilt welling up in his chest as the bartender walked closer to him with a knowing look. "The usual?" Stan looked up, speaking quietly. "yeah. Make it strong."

Kyle just looked at his phone as it said "call failed." With a frustrated sighed he threw it to the couch. That was his 5th call to Stan. It was going on 2am again. He had been gone since they got back. He had little idea of where he was. He'd call Kenny but he can't afford a phone of any kind. His mom wanted to stay up with him but he could tell she was tired and needed sleep. He assured her he would stay up and wait.

The more the hours went on, the more worried and furious he became. He looked at his pistol on the table. He started taking Erics advice and bringing it with him when he was alone. Stan still didn't like that but at this point he didn't care what Stan had to think. Suddenly there was a loud bag on the door and Kyle quickly reached for it, pointing it at the door. It sounded like someone wanted in. Kyle was shaking scared but kept his guard. He refused to show fear even as the gun trembled in his hands.

"Kahl?" He heard his named called, it sounded slurred and mumbled but he was able to make it out. "Kahl? Man...dude..open up...please?" With an exasperated huff, he put the gun back on the table, roughly opening the door and bringing Stan inside. "Where the hell have you been?" Stan just stood there in a stupor, thinking. Spoke, slurred and barely able to stand. "I..I was..was..I was out." Kyle crossed his arms. "Yeah, out where?" Stan pointed to the door feebly. "out...out there. at.." snapped his fingers, forgetting the answers. Kyle answered for him, already knowing what it was. "A bar?" "Yeah!..that.."

Kyle faceplamed. He couldn't stand dealing with drunk people. He yelled, unable to keep his frustration in. "why?! Your suppose to be here, protecting me but your out, drinking yourself to your death!" Stan yelled back, stepping closer, causing Kyle to take a step back automatically "Well I wouldn't be drinking if it wasn't for you!" The red's jaw dropped. "What? Your blaming me?!" "Yeah, I'm blaming you! Because you make me feel like shit! It's always "Eric this" and "Eric that" when I'm left on the side being ignored!" Kyle looked shocked. "What do you mean ignored? Your my best friend. If anyone should feel that way, it's me. Where were you exactly when everything happened? When I was kidnapped? Harassed at school? Where the fuck were you-" Stan cut him off, pulling Kyles face toward his, crashing his lips to his.

Kyle was stunned and went tense in Stans arms. He felt his body wanting to melt into it. Having not been touched like this in a while and it felt really nice and comforting but at the same time it sickened him. He quickly kneed Stan in the balls, making him double over, giving Kyle the advantage of pushing him to the ground, taking the pistol and running back up to his room and locking the door with the multiple locks he installed since the incident with Rick a year back. He also rushed to the window, lock it as well. He sat on his bed, knees up to his chin with the gun resting in his lap, cradled in his hand to his chest.

His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Looking around the dark room, green orbs darting frantically He now saw why he made Stan feel horrible. But he should respect that he's with Eric now. Going to be marrying him for gods sake! He never thought he would have to possibly fend off his best friend. And Stan had his chance and he blew it. He was lucky they even reconciled. H wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. 

AN: I know some of you have "liked" my page but if you haven't and your a loyal follower, go to facebook, search "The~Fullmetal~Alchemist~Cayla" my profile picture is the same as my fan fiction account picture. There you'll get updates and photo spams of my (and yours) favorite parings. I'l even do requests. So go look me up!


	31. Chapter 31 Alone

Kyle had somehow fallen asleep during the night thou he woke up to the sound of muffled vomiting in the bathroom. His heart sank, remembering what happened. He got up and unlocked the locks on the doors. The house was quiet. Both his parents had work and Ike was in school still. Kyle took Cyber classes and Stan...he wasn't sure. He gently knocked on the door before entering the bathroom cautiously. He saw Stan worshiping there porcelain toilet. His arms gripping it as if it were a lifeline. His skin was sweaty and pale and he was shaking. He must have had much more then he thought. He doubted he even remembered what happened last night.

He knelled down, sitting down a few feet away from Stan. He spoke quietly, knowing his headache must be horrible. "Stan?" Stan looked up. He looked pathetic. His voice raspy and low. "Kyle?" He grabbed his head, his other holding his stomach as he leaned on the toilet, keeping him upright. "What happened?" Kyle tensed, remembering just how scared of Stan he was. He let out a breath. "Well, you went out around 3 in the afternoon, came back about 2AM and you went out drinking...alot. You came back pounding on the door, once I realized it was you I let you in and we argued...and you kissed me." He saw Stan tense up, then look at him. Those blue orbs so conflicted. "I...I what?" Kyle swallowed. "You kissed me. Grabbed me and crashed your lips to mine." Stan was about to speak, probably some half ass-ed apology but Kyle got up, starting to walk out of the room "At least I know why I make you feel so horrible." He wanted to slam the door so badly but he was too nice for that. He knew Stan didn't deserve him.

Stan laid his head on the toilet in frustration but it was short lived as his body curled slightly as he threw up once again. Kyle just put on some Doctor Who, hoping it would take his mind off things but even the Doctor didn't help him this time. It was at least 3 hours before Stan was able to come down the stairs, slowly. His stomach was still doing flip flops. He smiled weakly when he saw Doctor who on the tv once he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey..Kyle." Kyle muted his show and glared over to him. "Sit down Stan." Stan was about to protest but was stopped by Kyles angry green eyes glaring at him. "I already got you water and aspirin. Sit. Down." Stan closed his mouth quickly, sitting down next to him.

Stan looked down at the table and saw a glass of water and open bottle of aspirin. He sat down, taking two aspirin and holding his head in his hands. He could feel Kyles glare burn into his head. Kyle crossed his arms, trying his best to keep his anger up but really he felt like crying. His best friend was falling deeper and deeper into a bottle of Jack instead of coming to him to talk. He knew part of it wasn't entirely his fault as your body becomes dependent on it after so much time but still...he hated this.

"I want to know and I want the truth. Why weren't you there for me when everything was happening?" Stan swallowed, he hated the answer. "When what was happening?" "Don't play fucking dumb with me Stan. You know what I'm talking about. Where were you?" Stan closed his eyes at the lecture, making him feel even lower then he felt."You really want to know?... I was with Wendy at the time." Kyle looked about to say something to yell and Stan spoke, looking up. " But it wasn't my fault! She kept me from going to the hospital, or visiting you. She thought we spent too much time together and that you now have "That fat ass to keep you company." I would have been there had it not been for her. Honest!"

That answer only seemed to anger and sadden Kyle even more. He stood up with a huff and Stan followed, holding his arm but Kyle swatted his arm away, turning around sharply. "So you let her control what you do? Even when your best friend gets raped and kidnapped and crucified to a fucking cross! And you listen to her!?" Kyle had angry tears already going down his face. He didn't even want to look at Stan but who he thought was his super best friend held both kyles smaller arms. The angry red head tried to struggle out of his arms but he was too weak against Stan's strong athletic build.

He growled like a trapped animal but the tears didn't stop and his voice wobbled. "Let go of me Stanley." Stan refused to let him go, only bringing him closer. Holding him tightly to him. "No, I won't not now. I'm so sorry I wasn't there but I'm here now. Shouldn't that count for something?" Kyle just cried as Stan brought him closer. Out of instinct for comfort Kyle wrapped his arms tightly around Stan's waist and back., crying harder then he had in a while. He felt Stan kiss his head and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Finally those words sunk in. Finally getting some strength back and Stan's distraction. He pushed him away. "No, it doesn't.. you were not there when it counted. You were not there. Your here now when I want somebody." Swallowed down his tears. Steadying his voice. "But you are not who I need. " Stan started to look between a mixture of hurt and anger. All he wanted to do was help Kyle. The one he loved more then anything and yet when he needs someone, he's pushing him away? "Kyle, he's not here. He's in prison for what he did-" "For me! He did it for me!" Kyle nearly screamed at Stan. He couldn't stand him anymore.

Kyle continued. "He may have murdered and tortured and done a dozen other terrible things. But he did those things to protect and avenge me." Suddenly his voice went low. " He did them because he loves me." Stan felt his anger take a hold of him. Kyle was seriously going to chose Cartman, who was rotting in jail for a number of murders, over him? "Kyle, listen to yourself. He is rotting in jail right now because of his "protection" over you. If he loved you, don't you think he would have found a way to do so without going to jail?" "No." Stan looked at Kyle who looked as determined and stubborn as ever. He waited for Kyle to continue. " Because he knew there was no other way. Sure he's in there for a few years but it's far less then what he could have...and I am so grateful for that." Stan started to take a step closer but kyle held a hand out to him, stopping him.

"Stop Stan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but your not welcome here anymore." Stan looked like somebody slapped him. His heart freezing with fear. "What do you mean? Whose going to protect you?" Kyle took a breath, crossing his arms. "I can protect myself." His eyes narrowed. "Now leave. I'm sure your own family misses you." Stan swallowed down tears. He swore he never felt so miserable in his life. "Fine. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Kyle stayed strong, glaring him down but inside he felt like he would break at any moment. That fact he wasn't was progress...right? He watched as Stan, with shoulders hunched and looking so defeated walked out the door. That's when he felt it. The coldness, the vulnerability, the sheer loneliness of being the only one in the house. The nerd in him wondered if this was what the doctor felt like and then his heart broke at the thought as his eyes watered over. He refused to sit down and curl into a ball of tears thou. He refused to sob and cry his heart out. He was done with that. Sure, he'll still feel depressed and broken but he was willing to try to be strong and handle it alone. He walked back upstairs slowly, to get dressed in warmer clothing then just one of Eric's tee shirts and pajama pants. He put on jeans and a heavy sweater then made sure to have his pistol and pepper spray with him.

While he caught up on homework, drowning out the emptiness he felt, he also drowned in his Doctor Who as well. "Doomsday". Such a heartbreaking episode. With a whimper he changed it to a lighter one. When he first met Donna, that one always cheered him up. She was so feisty and funny. She actually made him smile.

After a few more hours his mom was the first one home from work. She saw him on the couch watching his show on BBC but he looked so sad. Something told her this was different. She put her purse down, walking toward him. "bubbla... whats wrong? Wheres Stan?" Kyle felt the weight of his mom sitting down next to him. He felt the dam of emotions starting to break as he leaned into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "He's gone mom. I sent him home." H felt his shoulders starting to heave but he kept the sobs wanting to escaping him bottle up. Only a small whimper escaped with a few tears. "why would you do that?" she said quietly, hoping she didn't sound critical.

"Because...it was just too much for him. I can protect myself, I don't need him." Sheila kissed his head, holding him tightly, speaking quietly into his ear. "I know. I love you bubbla. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. " Kyle cried into his mothers shoulder, hugging her. His shoulders heaving with heavy sobs and cries. He felt alone. More alone then he had in a long time but he knew he wasn't alone.

AN: ahhh there it is. Sorry if I add too many Doctor Who references, I just love the idea of Kyle watching it like the nerd he is :3


	32. Chapter 32 Sliver Lining

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise, I am not dead, I just hate winter and it slowed my creative flow. But now inspiration is back and I am back writing! :D 

Kyle sat in front of the visitors window, waiting for Eric. He was nervous. This was the first visit without Stan. He saw the large, metal door on the other side open and Eric and a prison guard coming over. Eric sat down, he looked behind Kyle. He saw Sheila, Gerald must have had a court case being a lawyer and Ike was obviously in school. Eric raised an eyebrow. "Wheres the hippie?" Kyle sighed heavily into the phone. "He's gone." Eric's eyes widen slightly. "He's dea-" "No! no. just..." Kyle sighed heavily, continuing. "No, just he wouldn't stop drinking. He finally drank too much, came home at 2 in the morning...he kissed me." "He KISSED YOU!" Eric nearly shirked into the phone, the Guard putting his arm around his shoulder. Eric calmed down, knowing that getting as upset as he felt wouldn't be good. Kyle felt his eyes water as he closed them. "Yeah and once sober, he tried to...get my heart..." Kyle smiled sadly at how cheesy that sounded. He looked up in Erics blue eyes. "Your the only one who has that and will ever have that." The guard had let up, standing back, seeing how he calmed.

Eric smiled weakly but then frowned. "But what about protection? Will you be ok?" Kyle smirked weakly, trying to act as strong as he could. "I can protect myself." He saw Eric process this. He saw the little bit of raw rage for Stan touching something that knew wasn't his but he also saw the spark of love and adoration. Eric smiled softly but it turned to a small smirk. "bout time Jew." Kyle laughed lightly, rolling his eyes, smirking back. "Shut it fat ass, I mean it." Eric's smirk fell to a small smile. "I know. Oh! I nearly forgot." Eric smiled into the phone. "I'm still gonna be here for two and a half more years but for good behavior they'll le me out for a week, under house arrest and since your my only home..." He saw as Kyle processed this. A bright smile coming to his face. "So you would be home for a week?" "Under house arrest but yeah." Kyle grinned, feeling happier then he had in a while. "Do you know when?" "Not yet but God, I miss you." Eric saw the guard signaling that it was time to go. He sighed heavily. "I have to go. I love you." Kyle bit his lip, smiling. "I love you to." He hung up the phone, feeling a lot happier then when he went in.

Without Stan to protect him, he slept with his gun that Eric gave him. It was hidden under his mattress. Easy to get and hide. It had been 2 days since Stan left and he laid in bed, unable to sleep. He was a little worried about Stan since he had gone to drinking his problems away. It was 3 am and he heard a knock at his window, like someone trying to get into it. He felt a pang of fear go thru him. His hand reaching for the gun hidden in the mattress, until he saw the red and blue poof ball hat. A bit askew with black hair sticking out. He sighed in annoyance and relief as he went to open the window. There he saw a very drunk Stan. "Stan, what the fuck are you doing? It's three in the morning." Stan mumbled something that Kyle couldn't make out so he opted to help him in the room. There Kyle got a better look at him. He could smell the whiskey on his breath and possibly clothing. He raised a worried eyebrow. "Stan? How much did you drink?" But Stan didn't answer and Kyle was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Stan just looked Kyle up and down, undressing him with his eyes.

Then he started talking. "Kahl...I lovbe you..." His words mispronounced from the amount of alcohol going thru him. Stan brought both his arms around Kyle, bringing him close to his own body, making Kyle's eyes widen in fear and worry. "Stan...stop..." He could feel Stan's member hard, hitting his leg.

Stan continued to try to talk. Keeping a strong hold on Kyle, overpowering him. "I lovbe you...I..need to beee wif you...pleeease..." Kyle tried to push out of his hold, struggle out but Stan's hold was too strong from all the football. Stan started to kiss Kyle's neck and Kyle felt his eyes water. "Please, Stan stop this." He suddenly felt himself thrown to the bed, trying to back away from him but Stan grabbed his legs, pulling him to his crotch, rubbing his hard member against Kyle's clothed covered entrance, making him cry as he struggled. His hand reaching for his gun under the mattress. Stan didn't notice as he started to grind against him which gave Kyle the chance to grab the gun and point it at Stans face, making him stop, eyes widening.

Kyle spoke, his voice shaky and tears falling. "Please Stan, I don't want to hurt you but..I'm not going to be a victim anymore. Please stop, go home and sober up." But Stan was too drunk to understand it, laughed weakly, his hand going to take Kyle's pants off. Kyle was begging. He didn't want to shoot him. "Please,no. Stop, please..Please Stan..." soon as he felt one of Stans fingers try to intrude him, he shot him. Aiming for the chest, hoping to wound him, not kill him. He made Stan falloff the bed from the force, blood starting to seep out of his chest. He was unmoving as Kyle cried, pulling his pants were they where and running out of the room, getting his parents who were already woken up by the noise.

Sheila was just getting out of bed when she saw her oldest son in her doorway, some splattered blood on his pajama shirt, tears going down his face. She rushed to him, Gerald, going to him as well, a hand going to his mouth in shock. "Oh bubbla, what happened? Are you alright?" Kyle cried into her shoulder. "Stan...I didn't want to...he made me. I told him to stop." Sheila brought his face to look at her. "What happened?" Kyle's lip trembled as he took her hand, bringing her to his room. She gasped, going to Stans side, pressing a finger to his pulse. "He's not dead but...dear God...what happened Kyle?" Gerald came to the room, house phone in hand as he called 911.

Kyle's hand went to his mouth, trying not to cry, trying to be able to tell her what happened. "He was wasted mom... he was drunk off his ass and..." He took a deep breath. "And he came in here...he tried to have sex with me mom...I kept telling him no. I told him to stop. Even when I showed him the gun he didn't stop...why didn't he stop?" His shoulders trembled and heaved. His mother getting up and going to her son, holding him tightly. Ike then came into the room, gasping. "What happened?" Sheila spoke, still holding Kyle who was crying into her shoulder. "Ike, go get the towels from the bathroom. Now!" Ike ran off, going to the bathroom and getting all the towels he can carry.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, taking Stan out on a stretcher. Kyle waited in the waiting room with his parents, running his hands thru his hair, wondering if his friend would make it. His parents were there to, his mom glaring over at him every once in a while with tear stained eyes. Randy, running his hands thru his hair stressfully. His eyes red as well as he rubbed his wife's back, trying to calm her. Suddenly the doctor came out, looking very grim.

Sharron went to him first. "Doctor, please is my son ok?" The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry...he didn't make it. The bullet entered right above the heart and lung and with the amount of alcohol that was in his system, he bled out faster then we could put it back. I'll leave you alone for a moment." The doctor walked away, hating to give them such bad news.

Sharron glared over, tears starting to fall. "You. You killed my child." Kyle looked over, his own eyes welling up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just defending myself from him." He felt a break down starting as tears welled over his eyes. 'I only wanted to wound him. " Sharron just continued to glare, walking over to him, Randy following, trying to calm her. "Please, I know you date that bigoted ass Cartman. I never liked him, I knew he was bad and look, he's made a killer out of your son!" This time she chose to glare at Sheila which was a big mistake as she went front of Kyle, Gerald going to bring his hands on his shoulders. Sheila glared, feeling furious with Sharron. " He is not a killer but your son's last act in his life was attempted rape." Sharron swallowed, glaring still. " He was a troubled boy, I-" "Did nothing. And now look. He's dead because he got so wasted out of his mind he didn't know what it meant to have a gun in his face."

Sharron backed away, her glare kept to Sheila and Kyle. Her voice thick with emotion. "You'll be hearing from the police. Com'on Randy." She started walking away, not caring if her husband was following. He started to follow before turning around, looking guiltily toward them. His hands in his pockets and dark eyes watery. " I'm sorry for what my son has done." Then walked away, following his wife out. 

Kyle watched as they left. His eyes watered and tears falling, holding in so many feelings and emotions he was trembling. Sheila saw this, going over to her son, putting her arms around him. Speaking softly. " com'ere bubbla." Her own eyes watered as he collapsed into her. Crying hard into her shoulder. He spoke, his voice cracking. "Oh mom...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean it..." he kept mumbling that into her shoulder, like some kind of prayer.

It was less then a day later that he was standing with all of Stans family as they watched the casket lower. The priest spoke but it went ignored by Kyle. He felt his mothers arm around him and Ike holding his hand but he felt nothing of that. Just the guilt slowly eating away at him, knowing he killed his once best friend. His once super best friend. His lip trembled thinking of all the times together, all the trouble they got in. Everything did change when he turned 10. That's when the drinking started but he thought he was getting better, he hoped he was. Now, at 18, Stan Marsh was dead. Dead, killed by his hand. A hand came to his mouth to muffle a cry that wanted to escape. He felt his mom hold him tighter to him but all that went unregistered as the guilt grew. He didn't even dare to look up, and see Sharron. He could feel her glare on him but he knew most of that was coming from the hurt and emptiness of having your child taken from you so young. He didn't blame her thou.

On the way home no one spoke. It was quiet and Kyle couldn't stand it. Kyle wished Eric was there, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Stan would still be alive, maybe they could have all moved on, been happy. Once Kyle was home he went to his room, locking the door before collapsing against it, fat tears rolling down his cheek as his hands went to cover his mouth. Trying to stifle the cries.

A few hours later his phone rang, waking him up from his laying position on the floor. Having cried himself asleep. His eyes opened, eyes red and swollen from the tears. He got his phone. Not bothering to sit up to talk to them. His face dead of emotion. He put the phone to his ear, speaking quietly and raspy. "Hello?" "Kyle? You ok?" Kyle shot up. Eric. It was Eric. Tears sprang to his eyes again as he spoke. "Eric?" He heard him laugh lightly on the other side. "yeah, dumb Jew. It's me." Erics voice suddenly went worried. "Kyle? you ok?" At that moment Kyle burst into tears again. "Oh God...Eric..." "Whoa, whoa, whats wrong? What happened?" Kyle spoke, swallowing down enough tears to speak. "Stan...Stan's dead.." His voice cracked. "I killed him."

The line was silent with the exception of Kyle's heavy, panicked breathing, trying to control his tears and guilt...Oh God...so much guilt. "Eric...Please...say something." His voice wobbled. "Ok...What happened? Tell me everything." Kyle didn't hear any judgment in his voice, no anger, no disappointment. Just honest understanding and he smiled sadly. Tears continuing to roll down his face.

AN: I promise the next chapter will be happier and I am thinking this one will be coming to an end soon but I promise, a sequel but not sure what about. Eric and Kyle's wedding or them living together a few years later after there wedding. What do you think my lovely fans? Also make sure to review!


	33. Chapter 33 Reunited

It was finally time.

He would finally see Eric again. His Eric. He nearly felt giddy. His dad came with the temporary release papers. He would be home for two weeks. Two whole weeks. He was waiting and waiting and waiting. Finally he sat on the bench, holding a black band tee shirt. Same that got torn to shreds the night rick entered his bedroom. He thought it was about time he replaced it.

Suddenly the bars clanged, opening. His head snapping up and heart stopping a moment. It was his Eric, in cloths. Not the orange prison uniform but cloths. Just a simple blue collared shirt and jeans. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he stood up.

Eric heard the movement, looking over to Kyle who was standing at attention like a dog waiting for it's owner to come home. He smiled, finding that thought way too adorable and imagining a red tail wagging behind him.

Kyle couldn't help himself as he quickly charged, hugging him tightly around his large shoulders and neck, tears starting to fall. His voice chocked, hiding his face in Eric's neck. "God...I missed you."  
>Eric, held him tightly. Hands around his waist and head, feeling those red curls he missed so much. He hid the wavering in his own voice. Smiled, feeling his eyes water. "I missed you to Jew."<p>

Kyle smiled, hiding in his neck,unable to speak knowing he would only start sobbing.

Eric kissed his head before pulling away a moment. He saw Sheila, smiled over, walking over to her. She smiled. "It's good to see you Eric." He smiled, hugging her. " I missed you to." Gerald's voice suddenly broke them from the moment. Walked over, brief case in hand with a smile. "Lets go home."

Kyle came over, holding his hand, still smiling like an idiot.

Eric held Kyle close the entire ride home, holding his hand, admiring the blue stone on his left hand with a soft smile. Kyle looked at it as well. " I can't wait to spend my life with you." Eric scoffed amused, small smirk on his face. "You already have or did you suddenly forget our childhood?" Kyle laughed lightly. " Ok, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Ass." "Jew" Kyle slapped him playfully, making Eric suddenly laugh, hugging him with happy tears in his eyes. "God...I missed you."

Sheila parked but had a knowing smiling on her face. "Gerald and I have some things to do." She said with a raised eyebrow to her husband. He looked confused but got the hint. "Oh right, yeah, still a few things to work out with the release." Kyle looked confused. "oh ok." Eric caught on to it with a small smile/smirk, getting out. "Com'on Jew boy. We have a lot to catch up on." Kyle got out, closing the door. Sheila pulling out of the drive way, speaking to them. "We'll see you in a few hours." Then drove away with a smile. 

Eric smiled/smirked to his boyfriend who looked over at him, smiled. "What are you looking at-" his words were cut off by Eric suddenly crashing his lips to his, holding him so close and tight to him, he couldn't help but melt into his strong chest, opening his mouth to him.

Once they were inside he pinned Kyle to the door, ravishing his neck, lips, hands going up and under his shirt. Kyle became a puddle of pleasured mess under his boyfriends hands. Moaning lightly, holding him close. "ahh Eric...bedroom...please..." Eric suddenly unzipped the red heads jeans, feeling his achingly hard member, making the small Jew suck in a breath. "mmmm Eric..." Eric smirked, lightly rubbing him. "We'll get to the bedroom, don't worry. I'm just taking my time."

Kyle moaned, gasping as he started stroking him, small hands gripping large shoulders. He whined when it stopped but his eyes opened to see Eric kneeling in front of him, bringing him out, taking him in deep. He gasped. "oh God! Ahhh." He panted, his hands in Erics brown hair, tangling thru it. It took all he had not to start thrusting into that warm cavern. When he was so close to coming was when Eric stopped, picking him up like a bride, carrying him to his room, before gently throwing him on the bed, crashing his lips to his, unzipping his own pants, panting. He was so achingly hard for his little Jew. Small hands went to help take the larger shirt off, throwing it to the floor, hands roaming up his chest, bringing his neck down to kiss and nibble. Eric groaned. "Ahhh Kyle...God..." Kyle smirked, taking his shirt off quickly, throwing it to Erics blue shirt on the floor, holding his boyfriends head and bringing it in, crashing is lips to his, deepening it, laying back down and grinding up into his boyfriends hard member, moaning into the kiss.

Eric moaned, thrusting against his boyfriends hard member, he felt the precome leak out of both there tips, the small bit of moisture making it more sensitive as he moaned. He quickly got a bottle of lube from the desk, putting some on a finger before gently thrusting the finger into his little Jews entrance. Kyle winced slightly, it had been so long but he adjusted. Eric slowed his finger inside him, thrusting in and out gently, kissing his neck softly. "shhh I'm here..it'll be better.." Kyle smiled softly, biting his lip, panting. "I know." He ran a hand down Eric's face softly, taking in all he missed. 

Eric smiled softly, kissing him, deeply as he added a second finger, thrusting faster. Kyle gasped into the kiss. "Ahh there.." He moaned softly into the kiss as Eric smiled, kissing down his neck, adding a third finger, thrusting in and out, hard and fast, groaning. His own member straining.

Kyle panted, moaning out. "Ahh please... I need you inside me now... it's been too long.." Red curls stuck to his sweaty forehead, his face and body flush pink. Eric moaned, kissing down his little Jews body, taking his hips in both hands, stopping his hand thrusting. He positioned himself, kissing him softly. "Going in now.." He slowly started to thrust in, biting his lip. It was so tight and warm. 

Kyle smiled softly at Eric warning him, gasping with a wince/moan. "Oh...I've missed you..." Eric held him close, head hidden in his lovers neck and hair. Eyes watered happily, gasping. "Oh and I missed you to Jew.." He was now all the way in, struggling not to start pounding into him. Kyle moaned. "mmm move...please..." Eric didn't need told twice, going out before thrusting back in hard. Kyle's legs and arms wrapped around him in pleasure. Gripping his back and hair.

Eric thrust in and out, fast as he could. Hard as he could. All the pent up longing coming out, panting and gasping. A hand wrapped in his lovers red curls, feeling himself tense, gripping his hips with his other hand. Going deeper.

Kyle gasped. "Oh God...I'm close.." Eric smirked, kissing his neck. "Then come." With those words Kyle came hard, gasping. "ahh Eric.." White spurts came between them, making there stomachs sticky. Eric groaned, coming deep within his little red head, panting. Once spent he pulled out, laying next to him. Holding him close, kissing his head. "Oh I've missed you. I've missed you so much." Kyle smiled/smirked softly. "Did you miss me or the sex?"

Eric let out an amused sound. "You. I've missed you." Kyle smiled softly, holding him close. "Good. I missed you to fat ass." Eric smirked softly. "Jew." Kyle smiled softly, snuggling into is arms when he felt that soft, chubby chest, wasn't that chubby and was just a bit hard. He pulled back, now noticing the softly defined abs on his boyfriend/fiance. He smirked. "Not much of a fat ass anymore." Eric smiled proudly. "Nope. Had to do something to work off the energy. And to keep from beating some fellow inmates. They had a gym, I pretty much never left it. " Kyle smiled, looking proud. "I'm proud of you. " Then he smirked. "But your still gonna be fat ass." Eric laughed, kissing him. " Deal Jew. "

AN: sorry it was so short, I was lazy and felt like writing smut :3 But I promised happier and I gave happy.


	34. Chapter 34 The bigger they are

Eric woke with a start. A cold sweat a sheen against his skin in the darkness of the prison cell. He wasn't unfamiliar to nightmares. He's had them semi-often growing up, when Kyle had come into his life, when they had gotten together, they slowed until they stopped. Then Rick happened. Every night since that fateful night he's had them. But they've been getting worse. More vivid, more intense, more _painful_. He panted, catching his breath, looking at the clock. It was dark but there was enough moonlight to show it was only 1:57AM. He sighed heavily, resting his head again, running a hand down his face in annoyance. He made sure to hide his nightmares from Kyle. He didn't want him to worry anymore then he did. He was seeing Kyle in the morning. That wasn't until 10AM. It was gonna be a long night.

Kyle waited, sitting in his spot. He kept watching the door for Eric. He was so lost in thought he jumped when he saw it open. The guard escorting Eric to his seat by the glass. Kyle frowned. He looked exhausted. Once Eric picked up his phone, Kyle did the same. Eric spoke first. "How's the move going?" Kyle sighed. "Good. It's hard thou. I grew up in that house." "I know but it's not safe there, not anymore." "Eric, are you ok? You don't look too good." Kyle frowned, looking him over. Eric shook his head, trying his best to put on a good face. "I'm fine babe, Don't worry about me. Worry about this move. Did you get the things from my old house?"

Kyle smiled weakly. "Yes, we did." Eric let out a relived breath. "Good. I hate not being there for this." "Please, I'd rather be here, avoiding it. It's not exactly fun." Eric smiled tiredly. "I'd rather you be here with me to." Kyle sighed, he was getting annoyed. He could tell something was wrong. Why wasn't Eric telling him? "Eric, what is going on with you? Each time I've seen you in the last six months you've been exhausted, even pale. Are you sick? Like..."A lump formed just from the thought. " Like dying?" Eric gave him a raised eyebrow. "No. babe, I'm not dying. I'm just tired. I've...just been working out too much. Thats all." "Are you sure?" Eric put on a smile. "Yes. I'm fine. Stop worrying and get my shit moved into the new house." Kyle smiled. "Fine. I will then. Ass." "Bitch" Kyle couldn't help the smirk. "Jerk" "Whore" Kyle rolled his eyes, the smirk still on his face. "Oh com'on, you know you love me this way."

Eric smirked, biting his lip. Even from behind the glass Kyle made his pants tighten. "Oh I do. Come over that glass I'l show you." Kyle blushed, biting his lip with a smile. "Eric, behave before they take you away." Eric chuckled lowly. "Sorry, it's been a while." "What you don't have private time?" Eric smirked ofter. "It's not the same." Kyle blushed deeper with a smile. "I know." Eric bit his lip. With kyles last comment, he now had images of his precious red head on his bed, stroking himself. Oh was it a good image.

Now back at his cell he sat on his cot, leaning against the wall. He was still semi-hard, luckily the prison uniform was baggy enough to hide it but damn he needed to be alone. He looked at the time. It was nearing noon. Lunch time. The showers would be free, well nearly. There was always someone somewhere in the prison. There was no privacy but he'll take what he can get. With a huff he got up. A few of the more homophobic prison mates purposely bumping into him with a sneer but they didn't start anything. They knew the damage he could do to them. He never left the gym. His body was still large but his fat he was known for was nearly gone, replaced with budging muscles. He was quite intimidating.

He got to the shower and just as he thought. Nearly empty. The only ones he saw were the slightly more crazier ones who really don't know of the environment around them. Lost in there own damaged thoughts or even for the same reason he is. He stripped, turning the water to a good temperature. He closed his eyes, getting the soap, pretending to clean himself up while he conjures images of his Kyle to his head. It didn't take long. The images from there conversion still fresh. His kyle, nude on his bed, smirking to him, running his hands down his small, gorgeous body. Eric bit his lip, hands trailing to his already rock hard member. He stroked softly at first, his rhythm going with Kyles within his mind. He saw Kyle bit his lip, eyes closed in ecstasy as he stroked. Small moans escaping from the gorgeous mouth. He wanted to make that mouth scream. His suds filled hand stroked faster on his own, small moans escaping his own. Damn he needed Kyle here. He continued stroking his own, getting more and more lost in his fantasy.

Suddenly his fantasy changed, suddenly he had flashes of those cult members, raping and torturing his kyle. He let out a startled scream before punching the wall a few times until he realized he was in the prison shower, tears running down his face, mixing with the water. The tile now cracked and broken on the floor, tinted with his blood. His lip trembled, his breathing faster. God, what was happening to him? His heart felt like it would come right out of his chest, his world spinning. He screamed in frustration, now kneeling on the wet floor hands gripping his hair. He didn't even notice the few prison mates around him, staring, wondering what the hell happened.

Before he knew it he was dried, dressed, his hand bandaged up and sitting before the doctor of the prison. "Have these anxiety attacks been happening often?" The doctor held his clip bord, reading over his file of medical and psychiatric history. Eric replied sounding numb, holding his bandaged hand. "No." "Has anything happened recently to trigger them?" Eric thought a moment. His nightmares were worse now then they were ever before. "Eric?" The doctor pressed on. He hadn't spoken for a good full minute. Eric didn't look up but he felt his eyes water. "yeah."

Now he was given a cell phone. Thou it was monitored, it allowed him more time with Kyle instead of the few times he visits in the week. He took advantage of the privacy he had in his cell. His cellmate off at dinner or something. He called Kyle. Feeling tense. He hated worrying him. He had enough to worry about with the move, his own nightmares and problems. He nearly jumped when kyle answered, too lost in his own thoughts. "Hello?" "Kahl, it's me." He heard the smile in Kyles voice. "Eric,how are you calling me?" He chuckled softly. "They gave me a cell phone, it's heavily monitored thou" "Why did they give you a cell phone? Did something happen?" Eric paused. "Yeah. Sorta." "Eric, talk to me. Please. I know something is wrong." He could already see that little frown on his face, that worried look in those green eyes.

"I've...I've been having some nightmares. Been having them for some time now but they've been worse lately. " He paused. Kyle pressed on. "Go on." He let out a steadying breath. He didn't think it would be this hard. "I can feel everything in them. More vivid and more intense and It's hard to sleep and today in the shower, after your visit. I had to have some alone time. During that I got flash backs, I punched the wall four times and...I don't remember much, but I remember screaming." "Oh God.. Eric.." "Don't start." he felt his eyes water, feeling as thou he just put a huge burden on his Kyles small shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares before this? You know I would have understood." "I didn't want to worry you." "I'm going to worry about you either way. I love you, worrying just comes with that territory." He smiled sadly. "I know what you mean. I Love you to. now talk to me, hows the move going?" He wasn't sure how long he was on his cell phone but his cell mate came back after some time and it was getting dark. It was gonna be easier to get thru these six months with this cell phone.

**AN: So I'm not dead, I lied, this isnt the last chapter. Still so much to answer. I hope this was a good chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thank you all for continuing to follow this for so long and enjoying it. You keep me writing. **


	35. Chapter 35 Free

Kyle was a shaking mess. He was waiting with his mom and brother. Eric would finally be a free man. He would be completely his. He heard the metal clang of prison door, looking up, his eyes watered in happiness. His dad was bringing Eric out, closing the metal door. Eric smiled when he saw Kyle, walking over to him but Kyle beat him to it,running to him in a tackle hug. Kyle hugged him tightly, tears falling. "I can't wait for you to see the house." Eric kissed him hard but quick. "I can't either." Eric let go of him, walking over to Sheila and Ike. Sheila smiled. "It's good to have you back." He smiled, hugging her. "You have no idea how good it is to be back." She smiled, hugging him tightly. He let go, looking down at Ike. He's grown even more. "I don't know, you look like your all grown up, still want hugs?" Eric held his arms out as invitation. Ike smiled, hugging him. "Welcome back." Eric smiled, hugging him tightly, feeling his eyes water. He wasn't sure how he survived these last three years without them by his side.

In the car, Gerald drove them. Kyle was wrapped in Eric's arms the whole drive. Eric spoke up. "Where are we going? Where is this new house at?" Kyle smiled."actually were making a detour." Eric raised an eyebrow. "A detour?" Kyle and the rest kept quiet, with knowing smiles. It wasn't until the car stopped that Eric recognized the house. It was his. He swallowed. He hadn't been back there since he discovered his mother. "Why are we here?" Kyle got out first, holding his hand out to Eric. The others staying in, knowing this is a moment that shouldn't be interrupted. Eric got out, Holding Kyle's hand, hating how his own was shaking. "Eric..Were moving out of state. We may never be back here again." Eric swallowed, the news was a lot more then he expected. Kyle continued. "We thought you might want to go thru your house, get any belongings we may have missed...finial goodbyes." Kyle felt his eyes water.

Eric nodded to him, still at a loss for words. Kyle spoke, letting out a breath. "Did you want to go in alone?" "No." He spoke quickly, looking from the house to Kyle, to the house again. "No. I don't, you can come in if you want." He made it sound so normal, like he was coming in for a drink or to play Guitar Hero. He nearly chuckled at that memory but kept it locked in. Kyle smiled weakly, holding Eric's hand. "Well then... Allons-Y." Eric chuckled, kissing Kyle before leading him inside. He loved this little Jew and all his nerdy-ness. Over his prison period he had taught him a bit about Doctor Who. Most on nights he couldn't sleep from crippling nightmares, he would call and he would tell Kyle to talk to him, about anything. He would start of with school or something equally mundane then work up to his shows and gush about them. Eric would just smile and listen on the other line. One of the first things Kyle taught him about Doctor Who was that the 10ths catchphrase "Allons-Y" was french for. "Let's go."

Eric lead him up the narrow walkway, going to the door. Kyle held out his hand, showing him the key. Eric took it, opening the door slowly, as if the memories themselves would jump out at him. He looked around. It was much cleaner then last time and all the furniture has yet to be moved. It was the same as when he was nine. He could very nearly see the ghosts of his memories. How he would watch Terrance and Phillip while his mom became his personal waitress and butler. He felt a twinge of guilt at that thought. As far as he could see, they got everything from the living room. He signaled for Kyle to follow, holding his hand, grounding him to the present while he walked thru his past.

They walked thru thru the kitchen. It was spotless. He could almost imagine she was here cooking her amazing meals and cleaning. He felt his eyes water. Her memory ghost looking back at him with that smile that made him feel like everything would be ok, no matter what was happening. He went to a few cabinets, he wasn't sure why. Just wanting to memorize every detail before it would be gone. He opened one and found a bag of cheesy poofs, still good to. He smirked weakly, taking the bag out. Kyle smiled, rolling his eyes. "Really?" Eric smirked, taking his hand again. "Yeah, really."

He started to lead him upstairs but before he could stop onto the landing he stopped, seeing her room. Where he found her, dead and cold. He swallowed as Kyle spoke worriedly. "Eric?" He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just caught off guard." Kyle nodded, letting him take his time. Eric took a few moments before leading his little Jew to his old room, going inside. He smirked softly, seeing it was nearly empty with the exception of a few posters. The posters, he had no interest in, especially after what happened to him and Kyle. They were Mel Gibbson Posters or ones about Naziism. He went to a few drawers, looking in. An old bottle of lube made him smirk. Oh the many times he would bring his little Jew up here. That was before Sheila approved and even knew of there relationship. Kyle grinned, walking closer. "What is that smirk for?" Eric signed to the drawer, smirk still on his face. Kyle blushed as he looked but started laughing. "Oh my God, that's still in there?"

Eric chuckled with him, closing there drawer. "we'll leave that in there for the people who get this house next to find out." Kyle slapped his shoulder. "God, your bad." Eric smirked, bringing Kyle closer. "Oh very bad." Kyle smiled/smirked softly. Eric's smirked turned to a smile, kissing him before holding his hand, leading him out of the room, to the hall. He wanted something to remember his mother by but that meant stepping into that room. He now stood in front of it, Holding Kyle's hand tighter then normal. Kyle looked up at him. "It's ok. Take your tim-" "Open it." Kyle raised an eyebrow as Eric kept looking at the door. "Open the door cause I can't do it."

Kyle nodded before slowly taking the golden knob and opening it with a gentle push. Eric sucked in a breath. The memory of his mother lying dead on the bed came as soon as the door opened. He closed his eyes, wanting to imagine a better memory, a happier one. He looked to the vanity mirror, walking over slowly, impinging her there brushing her hair before bed, humming that stupid song that she always sang to him when he was sick. Eric spoke, his eyes watering as he looked into the mirror. "Kyle, you know that song from dumbo that his mother sang to him? I know it but I forget the title." He voice was getting thicker the more he spoke, Kyle spoke, his own eyes watery. "Baby Mine?" Eric smiled, wiping a tear away. "Yeah..that. She would always sing that to me." Kyle smiled softly, walking closer, sensing a breakdown in his normally strong boyfriend. "She sounds like an amazing mom." Eric's voice cracked, looking at the memory his mind made up. She was brushing her hair, humming baby mine. "She was." Kyle moved to him, wrapping his arms around him. Eric broke, a sob escaping as he held Kyle close, sobbing into his hair. Kyle let a few tears of his own fall, holding Eric tightly.

It felt like hours to Eric as he cried out his grief into Kyle's red curls but was only about five minutes til he could compose himself enough to get thru the rest of the room. He looked thru some of her Jewelry, taking her favorite necklace. It was a pearlesent locket. It had two pictures of him in it. His infant picture and his fourth grade photo. The color distorted from age. That blue sweat shirt she never took off. Kyle placed a hand on his arm that held the folded shirt and necklace. "Ready?" Eric sighed. "yeah. Ready." Kyle held his free hand, smiling weakly, the bag of cheesy poofs on top of the sweater and necklace.

They finally got outside, Eric looking back at the door a moment before looking to the broflovskis. Gerald in the drivers seat, reading a book of some sort, Sheila talking and Ike looking utterly bored. Eric smiled before looking at Kyle, holding his hand tightly, leading him to the car, to his family, to his future.

AN: not the last chapter yet. Let me know what you think. Sorry the updates have been so slow. With the weather depressing me and work taking every hour and many other writing projects in the works. I've been busy. Just, review. Love you all! :D


	36. Chapter 36 Home sweet home

Maine. Eric and the rest of his little Jew family were going to Maine. Kyle did the research. They allow both open carry guns and Gay marriage. He was more then happy about both of those things, but he was so far away from home. From where they grew up. But it had to be done. Who knows what goons may be lurking around South Park wanting to take down Kyle and his family again. There were many left alive (Eric didn't like that) and anyone of them could start an uprising. Leaving the state was the safest bet. He watched as south park went by him in a blur as Gerald drove. This was the last time he was going to see south park. He felt Kyle hold his hand tightly, looking over he saw tears in those green orbs and knew Kyle felt the same. This was a hard choice but it had to be done.

It was a total of 12 hours before they landed. That includes the waiting and delays. Eric was already feeling home sick. He held Kyle's hand thru the whole airport and thou there was some looks of disgust (there was always going to be and he's come to terms with that) most didn't care or were happy for them. Nothing like south park, damn homophobic town. Sheila took over driving to there new house. It was in the town of Camden and Eric thought he landed in some cheesy suburban novel. All the houses were gorgeous and perfect and the yards and flowers cut and watered to perfection.

Lets not forget the white picket fences. It was a stark contrast to south park. Sheila smiled, looking around. Kyle was asleep along with Ike and Gerald. Eric couldn't sleep in a moving vehicle. He had a hard time sleeping in a bed. He had a hard time sleeping period. "Oh isn't this beautiful." "Little cheesy." Sheila, half glared in the rear-view mirror to Eric. "Eric!" He smiled/smirked weakly. "What? It is.I feel like I stepped into a Disney movie. Am I gonna meet Winnie the pooh while were here?" Sheila sighed in announce. "Eric, you will just have to get used to it. Your living here. Ah here we are." She turned into there house. It was large, off-white with a small patio on the front side. It looked small. Eric raised an eyebrow. "It looks small." Sheila smiled. "Oh it's not. Wake Kyle up." She got out after turning the car off, starting to open the trunk.

Gerald woke up with a start. "Huh!..Oh...mmmm" He groaned. Having the car parked woke him up, the movement of the car had lulled him to sleep. Eric chuckled, waking Ike. "Hey little man, wake up." Ike groaned. "Five more minutes..." "Were here.." Ike perked up hearing that, looking out the window. "Wow..." He got out, stretching. Gerald doing the same. Eric chuckled, holding Kyle close. "Hey Kyle, wake up.." Kyle just snuggled into his chest more. Eric smirked, kissing him, gently before probing his tongue inside that sweet cavern. He felt kyle react and not only wake up, hold his head closer but Eric pulled away with a smirk. "Afternoon sleeping beauty, where here." Kyle smiled. "couldn't wake me up any other way?" He blushed, already feeling hard. He lost count how long it had been for them. Eric smiled, kissing his cheek and neck. "Why don't you run inside and take care of yourself then. I can just tell them you felt sick from the car ride." Kyle smirked. "Your not getting out of this." He started to get out, running to the front door and getting inside quickly. Eric got out and sheila looked concerned. "Eric, is kyle alright?" Eric smiled, forcing himself not to smirk. "Yeah, just a little sick from the ride. Here, let me help." He took some of the heavier suitcases.

Sheila got to the door, opening it with a smile. The living room was a decent size but yet to be furnished. That would be around an hour or so when the truck got here with there furniture."Ahh look at this. So cozy." Ike smiled, looking around along with Gerald following inside. "Wow sheila, you certainly picked a nice house." Sheila smiled. "Thank you sweetie." Eric smiled. "I'm gonna go check on Kyle." He started to walk up the staircase, going to the closest bathroom He heard some muffled breaths and words and knew kyle was in there.

He smirked, lightly knocking on the door followed by a startled yelp. Eric burst into laughter. It was only seconds later the bathroom door was thrown open by a very angry Kyle. "That wasn't funny Eric." He told him in a hushed whisper. Eric continued to laugh. "Oh you didn't hear it from out here." "dammit, I though you were my mom." Eric smirked before gently pushing him back into the white bathroom. Kyle smirked weakly. "Eric, my parents are downstairs." Eric smirked, closing and locking the bathroom door. "Then you better be quiet." Kyle grinned to him, feeling himself harden again. He never got to finish and it went away when he thought his mom was at the door but now it was aching against his jeans.

Eric took him in his arms, hands on his little Jews hips as he kissed him, gently before deepening it. Kyle wrapped his arms around his large shoulders, gripping his hair, bringing him closer, Eric moaned softly into Kyle's mouth, hoisting him up on the sink counter, happy it was a large enough counter without the risk of kyle falling into the sink. Kyle chuckled lowly into the kiss, running a hand under Eric's shirt, feeling the softly defined abs. He never stopped working out when he was in prison. Needing some way to burn off energy or kill his fellow homophobic inmates.

Eric bit his lip with a soft groan, taking his shirt off quickly before taking kyles off, throwing it on the floor with his before suckling on his neck. Kyle moaned, biting his lip. "ooh Eric.." Eric smirked, running his hand down Kyle's pale chest. "What do you want?" Kyle was panting. "Touch me.." Eric smirked, reaching his lovers pant zipper. "Oh but I am.." Kyle nearly growled. "You know what I mean fat ass.." Eric smirked, crashing his lips to Kyle's. "Jew..." Kyle was about to retort something back but Eric took his achingly hard member in his hand, stroking, making him into jelly as he slumped against his lovers broad chest. "ooh God.." He bit his lip as moan was muffled. It was becoming too much, he needed him, gripping his chest. "Oh God...s-stop.. I'm gonna cum..." Eric stopped with a smirk. "We don't have lube love." Kyle reached behind him, getting a small bottle of lotion with a blush. "I kinda always carry lotion with me. For my hands." Kyle blushed deeper. Eric smirked. "Sure, for your hands. Did you want bent over or am I taking you like this?" Kyle bit his lip, looking up into blue eyes. " Like I am. I want to see you."

Eric smirked softer, quickly getting his little Jews pants off, admiring the beauty before him. Kyle blushed before smiling. "Your a little over dressed.." Eric smiled, seeing his still had his pants on. "That I am.." He quickly got his pants off before taking the lotion and moving Kyle to a comfortable position on the counter. Eric put a little lotion on his finger before kissing Kyle's neck softly. "Ready?" Kyle nodded with a soft smile. Eric pressed the slick digit into his tight entrance, feeling Kyle relax he smiled, holding him closer as he worked him. Kyle bit his lip. "another..." Eric did as he was told, adding another, thrusting them gently. Kyle groaned, gripping Eric's shoulders. "another..." Eric added a third and stopped as his little Jew winced. The third was always painful and Eric did everything in his power to make as pleasurable as possible. Kyle breathed out. "Ok.." Eric pressed the third in, looking concerned. "If it's too much.." "It's not, it's just been a while.." Eric smirked softly, all three fingers in his Jews tight hole. "we'll have to change that." He started thrusting all three fingers gently, feeling Kyle grip his shoulders in pain or pleasure, it was hard to tell but he felt Kyle's entrance relax around him and Kyle had to bit his lip to keep from moaning out.

"You...now..." Eric chuckled lowly, kissing Kyle's neck, taking out all three fingers. He lubed himself up with the lotion before positioning himself at his entrance. He always waited for Kyle's ok. Kyle smirked softly, nodding. Eric held Kyle close as he pressed in, hiding his face in his neck and red curls, muffling his groan. It had been too damn long. Kyle winced. Eric was fairly large, larger then all three of his fingers but he could handle it. Eric was all the way in, holding Kyle's hips and a waist, panting. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Kyle shook his head with a soft smile. "No." Kyle moved his hips, thrusting himself on Eric's member. Eric bit his lip, muffling a moan as he started moving, slowly, finding Kyle's spot with ease. Kyle gripped around Eric's shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist, holding him closer, moaning into his shoulder. "Ohh ...Eric..." Eric smirked, going harder, faster, he was already tensing. It had been a long time since he even masturbated thanks to his little episode in prison. He held off, wanting kyle to come first.

Eric panted, going harder, reaching below and stroking his little Jew. Kyle gasped. "ahh...mmm..God..so close.." Eric smirked, biting and nibbling his neck. It only took a few more tugs at Kyle's twitching member for him to come hard, dribbling over his hand. Eric groaned, feeling Kyle tense around him brought his own orgasm, shooting into his lovers hole,a little leaking out around the sides. Eric rode it out, stopping, holding Kyle close, panting. Kyle smiled, laughing lightly, hiding himself inside Eric's chest. It was moments later that there was a knock on the door. Kyle groaned and Eric answered. "Yeah?" Ike was behind the door. "Is kyle ok? Mom is getting worried." Eric smirked to kyle. "Just fine, we'll be out in a minute." Kyle laughed weakly before gently pushing him away. "Lets go back downstairs before my mom comes looking for us." Eric pulled out, kissing Kyle quickly before cleaning his hand off and his little Jew. Kyle took the cloth with a blush. "If you start cleaning me off we'll never leave this room." Eric chuckle lowly, getting his jeans on as he kissed Kyle's neck. "I don't mind." Kyle smiled, cleaning himself off.

It was about 10 minute before coming down the stairs, fully dressed but Kyle couldn't hide the blush in his cheeks or Eric the small smirk on his face when he looked at his little lover with said blush, knowing he put it there. Sheila saw them, going to Kyle. "Oh bubbla are you feeling alright? You were up there for a long time?" Kyle blushed deeper, smiling. "I'm fine mom, just needed..." oh what's a good lie.. "A little rest. Thats all." Sheila smiled. "I'm glad your feeling better now. The truck will be here any minute." She kissed his cheek before walking away. Kyle sighed in relief that she bought that. Ike walked up to Kyle suddenly, Kyle looked to him. "What?" Ike looked at him knowingly. "Couldn't keep it in your pants for a few hours?" Kyle glared but felt his blush deepen. "Shut up." He said in a hushed whisper but nearly jumped when he felt Eric behind him, hands around his thin waist. "No, we couldn't, got a problem with it pipsqueak?" Ike had the smallest of smiles on his face. "Nope."

He walked away, leaving a confused kyle. Eric chuckled. Kyle got out of his hold, slapping his arm. "What was that for?" Eric chuckled., holding the arm kyle hit. "What? He knew, no use hiding it." Kyle rolled his eyes then heard the sounds of a large truck outside and his mother asking for them to help. Eric sighed with a smile. "Time to unpack." He walked toward the door, Kyle watching. Kyle watched him open the door for his mom, both of them smiling to each-other. It was a stark contrast to how it was little more then three or so years ago. He still had nightmares. He knew Eric did to, he didn't think that was something that would just go away. The doctors who treated both of them said it was PTSD and was very common with such traumatic experience. Kyle still hated it, still felt weak from it. He shook the thoughts out of his head before resuming to watch his family.

_His family. _

He couldn't describe how happy he was to include Eric in that. He watched as he walked toward the truck, Eric talking and joking with Sheila and the driver, Gerald and Ike helping each other with bags and boxes. He smiled, walking out the door to help build his future. Later that night when all the boxes were brought in, all the furniture set up nicely (which they found out they wold need more since it was a bigger house) they ordered pizza and managed to get the TV and DVD player set up. Cable and internet would be tomorrow. Along with house phones. So they sat around the TV, on the couch and recliners and floor watching the series of Die Hard which Eric had with him in his box. Kyle saw everyone in a mixture of asleep or getting there. He was leaned against Eric's chest with Ike leaning against Eric's other side. Both of Eric's large arms around them both. Kyle smiled over before looking up at Eric. Eric smiled down to him, ruffling Ike's hair and kissing Kyle's head. There was no place else he would rather be.

AN: One more chapter t o go. The wedding which will be up very soon, was gonna have it as an ender to this chapter but I think it deserves it's own chapter :)


	37. Chapter 37 A New begining

**One year later **

It took some time and some tears til they got there own place. It was only a street away so they saw Kyle's parents regularly. For all the holidays and everything in-between. Once they settled they started planning there wedding. Now It was there wedding day and Eric was pacing in the grooms room, dressed to the nines in his tux, Ike was with him as well along with Kenny (which they paid his flight and is currently staying at there place) Kenny smiled,looking charming in his own tux. "Dude, calm down, you have nothing to be nervous about." Eric scoffed at him, hands ruffling his brown hair. "Nothing to be nervous about..I have everything to be nervous about." Kenny stared at him with his arms crossed. "Like what?" Eric looked at him. "What if I fail? What if I'm a poor husband? What if I can't protect him or if I'm away or.."

Kenny hook his head, walking over. "Dude, do you hear yourself? You've already gone above and beyond for him. You saved his life, you went across the state and disobeyed a direct order from he state police. Your the best he could possibly have." Eric sighed. "Well he deserves better." "ok, dude, shut up before I duct tape your mouth shut." Ike got up, looking out the door then giving a thumbs up then going to Eric. "One minute, we need to get out there." Kenny smiled. "Ready?"Eric grumbled. "No." Kenny smirked, nearly pushing him out the door to the alter. Ike smiled, going to Eric as he stood at the alter with him. "I'm really glad my brother is marrying you." Eric smiled weakly to him. "I am to." suddenly the music started and Eric felt his knees turn to jello.

Where Eric was dressed in a black tux, Kyle got a white one and Eric could laugh at the symbolism but right now, as Gerald walked his oldest son up to the alter , his breath caught. Kyle looked amazing. His hair was tamed but still the unruly mess, curls framing his face, freckles sticking out thanks to the summer sun and Eric swore he saw a halo above his head or maybe it was just the sun reflecting off the stained-glass window behind him. He swallowed When Kyle smiled to him, he smiled back. Kyle got to the alter where the priest (one of the few who would marry gay couples. Eric looked very hard to make this day perfect) The priest smiled. "wWho gives this man away?" Gerald spoke. "Her mother and I." Kyle smiled, turning to his dad and hugging him. "Thanks dad." Gerald smiled, feeling his eyes water. "I love you son, no matter what." He walked back with Sheila, sitting next to her, holding her hand. Her other hand dabbing tears away.

Kyle held Eric's hand as he walked up the step to the alter next to Eric. Eric smiled. "Hi.." Kyle chuckled softly, holding his hand tightly, feeling how nervous he was. "Hey.." The priest started and went on speaking a few scriptures. Eric was getting bored until he got to the part he was waiting for. "Eric, do you take Kyle Broflovski to be your lawfully wedded husband? Thru sickness and in health? For better or worse? As long as you both shall live?" Eric smiled, feeling his eyes water. "Think we've been thru the "worse" part." A few chuckles came from the crowd but Eric was only concerned with Kyle and felt so happy to hear that laugh. Eric cleared his throat, feeling a lump form in it, willing himself not to cry. "I do."

The priest smiled, turning to Kyle. "Kyle, Do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or worse? For as long as you both shall live?" Kyle smiled, a few happy tears welling in his eyes. "I do." They put there rings on there fingers then it got to the part Eric was waiting for. The priest smiled. "Eric, You may kiss your husband." Eric smirked, bringing Kyle close, kissing him, crashing his lips to his, ignoring the few happy tears that fell from his eyes. Kyle smiled, wrapping his arms around him. Kenny clapped, giving a few wolf whistles. "Save it for the honeymoon!" Kenny yelled out with a smile. Kyle had to break away to laugh. This day couldn't be more perfect.

The reception was even better. After the cake cutting it was time for there first dance and Eric for the whole planning process kept there dance song a secret, until now. Kyle just looked at him as "I swear" came playing thru the speakers. Eric smirked, taking his hand. Kyle smiled, letting him lead. "Really? This song?" "I could sing it if it'll help." "No." Eric chuckled, taking him to the dance floor, holding him close, hands on his thin hips, swaying softly. Kyle smiled, rolling his eyes. "Can't believe you picked this song." "You don't think it's fitting?" Kyle smiled. "No, it seems very fitting just last time I heard this was at that basketball game because you were jealous of that girl-" "I wasn't jealous." "Totally jealous." Eric held him closer. "I was letting it be known what was mine." Kyle smiled. "Oh so thats what that was?" "yes. I was...showing my dominance." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Oh lord.."

It was now going on there one year anniversary now and Eric knew that Kyle wanted to be a parent but with how laws were it was damn tough for a same sex couple to adopt. He made it happen thou and made sure to keep It a surprise. He wanted Kyle to stay with his parents for the week, even sending them to a local hotel for a mini vacation. Only Sheila, Gerald and Ike were in the know of the adoption process. It finally went thru and Eric was on his way home with there little baby girl, Anna. She was only two months old and was born premature to a drug addicted mother who had died shortly after her birth. Eric was happy for that because now little Anna was going to get a new life, a happy life with a happy family. He parked in there drive way, getting out and going to the backseat, smiling softly before taking the little pink bundle in his much larger arms. "Hey little princess...your gonna love it here." She cooed, moving her hands, he gently let her hold his finger as he walked inside with her.

It was night time now and Eric had Anna in her crib, just in time to as Kyle was coming in the front door. "Eric? I'm home." Eric went down to the living room, kissing kyle. Kyle smiled. "Hey babe." Eric smiled. "I got a surprise for you but you gotta close your eyes." Kyle smiled. "ok." Kyle closed his eyes, hands over them. Eric got behind him, gently guiding him to Anna's room. "No peeking." "I'm not!" "Shh, not so loud." Kyle raised an eyebrow under his hands. "why?" Eric got to Anna's room, gently guiding him to the white crib. He turned on the soft pink lamp on the small desk. Taking a step back."Ok..open your eyes." Kyle opened them and it took him a second to realize what he was looking at. A baby. A baby girl. In there house. He looked to Eric, looking hopeful. "Eric.." Eric smiled softer, walking to him, arms around his waist. "Say hello to our daughter, Anna Grace Broflovski-Cartman." Kyle felt his eyes water. "How? I thought it was impossible." "Not impossible,just very difficult. So, are you gonna hold your daughter?" Kyle smiled, wiping tears away. "I don't want to wake her.." "Hold her." Kyle listened to him, reaching in the crib, picking up the small pink bundle that was his daughter. He tried hard not to cry.

He held her gently, moving the blanket out of her face her eyes were open and the bluest he's ever seen next to Eric's own eyes. "Hello Anna, I'm your dad. Well, your other dad." Eric smiled softly, holding kyle close and petting Anna's red tufts of hair on her head. "You got two dads princess when most only have one. Your a very lucky girl." Kyle cried, holding her closer. "Oh God...this is all so much.." Eric gently took her, placing her back in the crib. He brought kyle in his arms, holding him close. Kyle cried into his shoulder. He kissed his head. "Shh..it's ok.. I know, we should have talked about it first.." "No, it's fine..I was just overwhelmed." He smiled with teary eyes. "I love her already. I knew I would love our child before I even met them. " Eric kissed his head. "I promise to protect her with my life if I have to." Kyle looked serious. "And mine as well. If anyone tries to hurt her they'll have to deal with me as well." Eric smirked, kissing him. "I love you." Kyle smiled, kissing him back. "I love you to." Kyle perked up. "Oh! We need to call my mom." He smiled, nearly dragging Eric out of the room. Eric smiled. Yeah, this was gonna be one interesting life.

AN: so this is the end of this South Park saga. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They motivated me so much! There may be a sequel, that is is popularity demands it(hint hint) so keep a watch out :)


	38. ULTRA IMPORTAN MESSAGE YOU BETTER READ!

Hey everyone!  
>Thank you all for reading my stories and review! Your reviews and favorites mean so much more then I can say.<p>

Unfortunately my writing will be very slow. I have a birthday party weekend (my birthday and my brothers) and a comic-Con to get ready for. I have a few cosplay's to put together for it which will take a lot of my time. So I am sorry in advance but I will still be writing.  
>Thanks!<p> 


	39. Preview: Pride before the fall

**So in case you missed it, the sequel has started! Here's the first chapter. The rest will be published normally so keep a look out and follow me for more!**

Kyle gasped awake in a cold sweat. Damn nightmares again. They seemed never ending but there was a time were he could still sleep and not be woken up by them. But they've gotten so much worse. Eric woke, feeling the movement of the bed as he turned his lamp on. "Kyle? You ok?" Kyle nodded shakily, running a hand thru his hair."Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just...just a another nightmare. Go back to sleep." Eric moved a little, wanting to wrap his arms around him. Soon as Eric's hand touched his shoulder he shyed away. Eric recoiled like he was burned. "Just let me help you." Kyle shook his head, forcing on a weak smile. "It's fine. Just, go to sleep. I'm gonna make some tea to calm down."

Eric didn't seem to take the lie but frowned and rolled back over to sleep anyway. Kyle let out a sigh as he got out of bed. He passed Anna's room as he walked, gently opening the door to check on her. She was seven going on eight and so smart but terrified of the dark so her lamp was always on. He sighed in relief, seeing her asleep in her bed. He closed the door gently, feeling himself shaking and tears welling up. He made his way to the kitchen, turning on the light to the living room on his way there.

Kyle managed to calm enough to get a mug and tea bag ready before starting the kettle. He heard footsteps in the living room, making him tense. He quickly grabbed a knife from the counter, holding it out, ready to attack. Eric then entered the kitchen, giving him a look. "Its only me Jew so you can calm your tits." Kyle let his hand fall in relief before setting it back in its holder. "Sorry." Eric frowned. "It's been nearly six months like this Kyle." "I know Eric." Eric went to put his arms around him when Kyle moved back,making Eric nearly glare. "Six months kyle. In six months I haven't been able to touch you. " Kyle glared. "What do you fucking want from me?" Eric frowned. "I want you to go back to therapy. It helped you. Your nightmares were manageable then."

Kyle glared. "I don't have time for that. I get up, get Anna ready for school then I go to work myself until six. And days off I can't leave her alone-" "Then take her with you." "I can't!" Eric walked closer glaring. "Why couldn't you take her with you?" Kyle shook his head. The kettle started to whistle, he quickly turned it off, pouring his tea. He paused, before speaking. "She doesn't know what happened to me. To us. She doesn't know any of that and...I don't want her to know. And my mom's been busy with Ike. I don't want to put another child into that mix."

Eric glared. "So until you get your pride out of your ass, I'm never going to be able to touch my husband again." Kyle glared. "Fuck you." "Oh I wish you would." Kyle was about to retort with a glare when Eric continued. "I'd also like to be able to hold you when your upset or wake up with a nightmare or even just make love to you. So until you take your pride out of your ass, were doomed." Kyle glared but it was weak with watering eyes. "Maybe I don't want any of that. Maybe I just want to be fucking alone!" Eric glared. "Oh well your on your way to that damn fast! Spending half the night and day away from me, Anna and...why won't you talk to me? For fucks sake Kyle I know exactly what happened to us, I know about nightmares so why won't you come to me!"

"You have your own nightmares and job to think about. I'm not going to add on to that." Eric glared. "This really is all your pride. You want to be strong for the two of us. For me, Anna. You want to act like your so strong,that you can handle anything when you really fucking can't. You better get your pride in check and come down from that fucking high horse because this marriage won't last much longer if you don't." Kyle felt like he was punched in the chest as Eric walked away. He glared, taking his cup of tea in his hands, staring into it as if it would give him any answers.

Eric felt like his heart would fall out of him. It was so heavy and hurt and he felt his eyes watering. He leaned against the hall wall, getting his composure when Anna's bedroom door opened, walking out. "Dad?" Eric looked over, swallowing the lump in his throat. She had long, dark red hair with blue eyes, walking out in her Spongebob pajamas, teddy bear in hand. "Is everything ok? I heard yelling." Eric waked over to her, kneeling down to her. She was short for her age but smart as a whip. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Were ok, your daddy and I just had a little fight." Another one?" Eric sighed. "Yeah." Anna frowned. "Is...is daddy ok? He seems like he's been sad for a while." Eric let out a breath, standing, holding her hand. "Lets go talk about this in your room." She held his hand, following. He sat down on her bed as she crawled, sitting next to him. Her Frozen lamp was already on. He sighed. "Your right. He's been really sad for a while now." "But why? He has us."

Eric laughed weakly, kissing her head. "Yes. He does but... it's much more then that that's making him sad. It's...its something he has to get over on his own." She nodded. "If I made something for him in school would that help? Or if we had more movie nights?" Eric smiled. "It might. Tomorrow why don't you give it a try." She smiled. "ok!" Eric smiled, hugging her close, glad he can hug someone in this house. "I love you brat." "I love you to jerk." Eric laughed, kissing her head. That was his girl. He stood up. "Now go to sleep, you have school." She nodded, yawning before getting under the covers again. He tucked her in before leaving the room. He walked back to there room, getting under the covers and thinking about he and Kyles uncertain future.

AN:So heres the sequel! Please make sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
